Snow Fairy
by Horouka
Summary: AU. En un mundo regido por el honor, donde humanos y hadas son los mejores aliados y aventureros, Craig Tucker recibirá al hada más débil. ¿Se joderá y aceptará su destino o en el camino aprenderá valiosas lecciones? Cryle.
1. Introducción a mi mundo

**Nya, buenas. Esta historia se me vino a la cabeza tras escuchar mil veces el adictivo opening 1 de Fairy Tail.**

**SP le pertenece al dúo dinámico Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

**Y... advertencia:**

**Cryle en próximos capítulos. Slash y aparición de seres fantásticos como hadas y hechiceros.**

* * *

><p><strong>Snow Fairy<strong>

**Introducción a mi mundo**

Aldea de South Park

-¡Craig!-gritó una mujer rubia ya entrada en años pero conservando su belleza-. ¡Despierta, hijo!

La madre del aludido empezó a aporrear la puerta con su puño, y al no obtener respuesta, entró, obteniendo como único saludo un gesto obsceno de parte del dedo medio de Craig, el cual sólo tenía la mano fuera de las blancas sábanas.

Su madre le devolvió el "amable" saludo y lo sacó a rastras de sus aposentos.

-¡Vamos, hoy es el gran día! ¡Serás un gran aventurero como tu difunto bisabuelo y honrarás a nuestra familia con tus hazañas!-canturreó solemnemente. Craig gruñó.

No supo cómo, pero en menos de media hora ya estaba listo y había desayunado.

Toda su familia tenía esperanza en él.

-Si no tuviera que ir a la oficina de reclutamiento sería taaaan feliz-bufó con voz monótona, dedicándole una mirada de fastidio al hermoso cielo azul.

* * *

><p>Cada cien años, en la aldea ya mencionada, la famosa Oficina de Reclutamiento de South Park abre sus puertas durante un día entero a los jóvenes de dieciséis años en adelante.<p>

Los adolescentes del pueblo ingresaban para cumplir con la tradición que sus ancestros empezaron hacía más de dos mil años. Se dice que los antiguos pobladores, por alguna razón desconocida, estaban divididos en dos bandos: los aristócratas estirados que sólo vivían del dinero, dinero y más dinero, y los hombres promedio, que creían en que el significado de la vida estaba más allá de lo material: creían en el honor propio, al contrario de los sucios aristócratas que usaban toda clase de trampas con el fin de enriquecerse más.

Por desgracia, los aristócratas también se caracterizaban por ser jefes de los hombres promedio, obligándolos a trabajar en las peores condiciones y con sueldos pésimos. Así los debilitaban e imponían su poder.

Llegó el día en que los hombres promedio se cansaron de los abusos cometidos, y se rebelaron. Ganaban en número pero perdían en calidad. Los aristócratas contaban con la más avanzada tecnología, pero si no tenían hombres promedio que trabajasen como esclavos para fabricarlas, su producción se paralizó. Además, los hombres promedio, debido a que construían y ensamblaban cada producto, conocían sus posibles puntos débiles.

Por eso, los aristócratas usaron hasta lo imposible para sobreponerse al equipo enemigo. Desde enfermedades letales traídas por mosquitos entrenados hasta formas inimaginables para escasear sus alimentos y matarlos de a poco.

Cuando todo parecía perdido para los hombres promedio, llegó su salvación.

Unos seres pequeños y brillantes llamados hadas vinieron en su ayuda. Se ofrecieron a unírseles, pero a cambio, ellos deberían erradicar a la población aristócrata (¡Que no quede ni uno solo!) y así, de esta manera, salvar el bosque del cual provenían estar extrañas criaturas, que estaba en peligro de desaparecer debido a la deforestación causada por la ambición aristócrata.

Las hadas curaban y brindaban su magia a los hombres promedio, volviéndolos inmunes a cualquier ataque enemigo. Pronto, vencieron fácilmente y, tras cumplir su promesa, hadas y hombres promedio se unieron en camaradería. El bosque pasó a formar parte del pueblo, y los hombres promedio fundaron un establecimiento donde las futuras generaciones pudiesen aliarse con las hadas, y estos seres los acompañarían durante toda la vida, muriendo justo después que su "propietario", para que cien años después, una nueva generación de hadas surja para acompañar a los jóvenes presentes.

Si esa tradición se rompe, por ejemplo, el descendiente de uno de ellos muere o no se presenta el día de la apertura, sus próximos descendientes nunca más podrán ingresar a la oficina de reclutamiento. Los datos del susodicho serán borrados y eso dará lugar a la desgracia de la familia.

Y hoy... la tradición vuelve a cumplirse.

* * *

><p>-Por los cojones de mi bisabuelo-exclamó Tucker al ver un espectáculo que lo desanimaba aún más en ese día tan aburrido.<p>

¡HABÍA UN HUEVO DE GENTE ALLÍ! ¿CÓMO COJONES IBA A PASAR Y A OBTENERSE UNA DE LAS MEJORES HADAS? ¿ES QUE LOS HABITANTES SÓLO FOLLABAN O SE MORÍAN SI NO TENÍAN MÁS HIJOS?

Muy bien, calma, Tucker. Sólo... es cosa de esperar, ¿no?

.

.

.

Cuatro horas después...

-¿Cuándo cojones me darán mi puta hada para que me pueda largar de aquí?-rugió más que encabronado. Justo en ese instante notó que ya era su turno en la fila, ya era hora...

Se acercó al tipo que atendía y demandó a su criatura con toda la amabilidad de la que un Tucker es posible. O sea, poco o nada.

-Lo siento, ya no hay-dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-¡Tienes que estar jodiendo!-se desesperó el pelinegro-. ¡Tiene que haber una! ¡Aunque sea fea!

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

-Genial, ahora tendré que largarme del pueblo e iniciar una vida de ermitaño para que nadie me encuentre y...-empezó a jalarse de los cabellos, imitando los manerismos de su amigo Tweek-. ¡Los Tucker están jodidos!

-Un momento... ¿Tucker? ¿La familia Tucker? ¿Que acaso tu bisabuelo no fue el que trajo la deshonra a los aventureros comportándose como un cabrón sin frenos?-alzó una ceja y le miró con sospecha.

-Uh... sí-Craig detuvo su drama y observó al hombre con los ojos bien abiertos.

Hubo un silencio que duró una eternidad, en el que no se quitaron los ojos de encima.

-Emm... ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo más?-inquirió, incómodo.

-¿Que no es éste el momento en el que me entrega un hada que tenía guardada en un sitio especial destinado a la familia Tucker?

El sujeto estalló en carcajadas al oír tremendo sinsentido. Sus carcajadas cesaron abruptamente tras diez segundos de risa incontrolable. Su rostro se torno serio de nuevo.

-No, para nada. Sólo quería recordarte tu horrible árbol familiar, sólo eso. ¡Que tenga un buen día!

Dicho esto, sacó al moreno a como de lugar de su establecimiento y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Tucker se quedó helado unos minutos antes de comprender de que estaba jodido.

-Maldito hijo de puta, maldito pueblo con sus estúpidas tradiciones-masculló, queriendo asesinar algo en ese instante.

Un gran alboroto que venía de atrás le detuvo en su labor de desquitarse contra la persona más cercana.

-¡Buah! ¡Atrápalo, que no escape!-chillaba alguien desde la Oficina.

-¡Eso intento!-respondía, gruñón, el acompañante del hombre que le había echado a patadas.

Craig, picado por la curiosidad, se acercó para oír mejor. Estando a unos centímetros de la puerta, ésta se abrió violentamente y un pequeño bulto luminoso embistió al azabache hacia el duro suelo.

Tucker fijó su vista en el diminuto atacante. Era un...

-¡Hey! ¿Qué no me dijiste que no quedaban hadas?-replicó, poniéndose de pie al instante. El hada tenía sus manitas aferradas a la camisa del moreno, por lo cual no se cayó con tan repentino movimiento.

-A eso no se le considera hada-bufó el hombre, entornando los ojos con desprecio.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¡Es una jodida hada!-Craig intentó separar al individuo de su camisa, sin éxito.

-Si tú lo dices... ¿Tu bisabuelo no se apellidaba Tucker?-sus labios se partieron en una sonrisa pícara-. Bueno, supongo que tras todo lo que hizo ese cabronazo, es lo menos que mereces. ¿Seguro que lo quieres?

-¡Joder que sí!-afirmó, viendo en esa criaturita la oportunidad de no cagarla en grande con el honor de su familia.

-Bueno, todo tuyo, ahora vayan a registrarse a la Asociación antes de que se ponga el sol. Sino, lo lamentarás más de lo que te arrepentirás pronto-el tipo cerró la puerta, luchando por aguantarse la risa.

Craig sólo prestó atención a la palabra "tuyo". ¿Era un tío?

-Uh... ya estás fuera de peligro...-avisó, impasible. El hada dio un saltito, asustado y avergonzado.

-¡Lo siento!-se disculpó, haciendo una reverencia repetitiva. Sus rizos rojos se sacudían en un vaivén hipnotizante, sumado al brillo que provenía de su cuerpo. Un resplandor minúsculo y de coloración turquesa.

-¿Tienes nombre o quieres que te ponga uno?

-¿Me crees mascota?-se indignó, frunciendo el ceño-. ¡Me llamo Kyle!-anunció como si fuera lo más importante del mundo.

-Sí, como sea. Igual que soy pésimo dando nombres. Stripes se vengará de mí cuando yo muera.

-¿Stripes?

-Mi cobayo. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-¡¿Es que estabas sordo?-voló hacia su oreja y le dio un tirón-. ¡Tenemos que ir a registrarnos! ¿Qué esperas?

Tucker permaneció estoico.

-¿Sabes? No me estás haciendo ni cosquillas-comentó sin mentir.

-¡Pues entonces jalaré más fuerte!-exclamó, pero Tucker siguió sin inmutarse.

-Patético-pensó con incomodidad. Para no abochornarse más, se rindió y fueron hacia la Asociación.

* * *

><p>La Asociación de Aventureros es el siguiente paso para convertirse en uno.<br>El joven o jovencita debe registrarse, para dar prueba de que está cumpliendo la tradición y que sus descendientes también serán merecedores de continuarla.

Craig sinceramente detestaría tener que darle el mismo sufrimiento a sus bisnietos, aunque como para ese entonces estaría muerto, sería bastante genial joder a tus bisnietos sin salir de la tumba. Y él era un cabrón. Como su bisabuelo, una manzana semi-podrida.

Para no desviarse del tema...

A las hadas, que son las acompañantes del viajero, se las registra por su tipo.

Pese a que sus poderes todavía son incomprensibles para la humanidad, en esos dos mil años lograron dividirlas y clasificarlas de tal modo en que se sabría cuál era más poderosa en ataque, en curación y en defensa.

Se dice que los poderes de las hadas pueden llegar a causar tsunamis o tornados, pero para eso se necesita tenr una buena relación y coordinación Hada-Viajero, lo cual es muy difícil, considerando que los ejemplares más jóvenes y enérgicos son muy recios a obedecer. Al dominar elementos, se aplica una ley. Mientras más escaso sea el elemento a su alrededor, más poderoso será el ataque que se utilice con el susodicho.

Al estar el mundo cubierto de nieve, las hadas más poderosas son tipo fuego.

Y el más débil e infame tipo es... tipo nieve, por defecto.

Por otra parte, el Viajero tampoco puede quedarse atrás. Durante sus aventuras tendrá que fortalecerse y mejorar en el dominio de toda arma posible.

La relación Hada-Viajero se mide por niveles. A mayor nivel, mayor será el poder combinado entre ambos compañeros, haciéndose un dúo formidable.

Parecerá un disparate todo eso de las aventuras, pero no lo es del todo.

Se rumora desde hacía generaciones que a **cualquier** aventurero que logre llegar al legendario nivel 100 junto a su hada, se le cumplirían tres deseos sin condiciones.

Y Craig tenía bien claro esos deseos.

Uno: Pediría tener deseos infinitos.

Dos: Pediría que se acabe esa jodida tradición.

Tres: Reviviría a su difunto bisabuelo y le daría una bien merecida patada en los cojones.

Bueno, quizá el orden no era el correcto.

* * *

><p>Craig firmó con calma el pergamino donde se le registraba como sucesor de la familia Tucker.<p>

Muy bien, ahora sólo faltaba registrar a Kyle.

-Indique el tipo de hada-anunció el encargado. Craig le dirigió una mirada interrogante al pelirrojo que descansaba en su hombro.

-Hada de nieve.

Y con esas tres palabras el mundo de Craig se vino abajo.

"¡MIERDA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, por allí termina el primer capítulo.<strong>

**Pobre Craig! Le dieron la peor hada... Veamos si su opinión sobre Kyle llega a cambiar a medida que la historia avanza. Porque esto es un cryle, ¿no?**

**Originalmente iba a ser style pero de esa pareja ya hago bastante, tengo que variar!**

**Ted: ¿Sabes cómo puedes variar? Aléjate de la PC, de la Wii y de La DS. Sal afuera y haz algo con tu vida!**

**Klaus: Y mientras, tú...**

**Ted: Hago lo contrario de lo que te dije.**

**Klaus: :serious:**

**Ted: :yaoming:**


	2. Mi hada debilucha

**Snow Fairy**

**Capítulo 1**

**Mi hada debilucha**

Tucker se quedó estático ante esas palabras tan destructivas, viendo cómo el encargado en frente suyo aguantaba la risa por ver a un sujeto tan desgraciado (o sea, Craig) y su mano registraba a Kyle como si tuvier vida propia.

-E-e-e-e-¡Espere!-tartamudeó, nervioso-. ¡Tiene que haber un error! ¿Qué no lo ve? Su cabello es rojo, podría ser un hada tipo fuego, o tipo planta por sus ojos verdes, pero por favor no puede ser una jodida hada de nieve-lloriqueó, sacudiendo a Kyle como si fuera una campana.

El encargado dejó de escribir.

-Se nota que no tienes ni puñetera idea sobre hadas-sentenció-. Pero si quieres que lo pruebe, sólo lo haré porque quiero ver tu cara-sonrió con malicia. Sus dedos alcanzaron al pequeño ser mágico, lo acercó a su rostro con aspecto acusador y con la pluma que usaba para escribir, empezó a toquetearle su pequeña nariz.

No pasaron ni dos segundos para que Kyle estornudara una y otra vez.

-Las hadas de nieve son las únicas que estornudan-afirmó como quien no quiere la cosa. Craig no podría estar más atónito. Su mandíbula era capaz de tocar el piso.

Luego de ese veredicto, largaron a ambos seres del establecimiento y les lanzaron un pergamino. Ese trozo de papel vegetal era lo ÚNICO en el universo que probaba su valía como viajero y hada.

En caso alguno de que cometieran la gilipollez de perderlo, también estarían jodidos.

Ese pergamino era la herramienta mediante la cual recibían noticias (por medio de magia, obviamente) y se informaban del nivel hada-viajero.

Empezaban con nivel 1. Ahora tendrían que partir fuera de la aldea (hacia el bosque), y probablemente no volverían en mucho tiempo.

O quizá nunca.

* * *

><p>Bosque de los pringados.<p>

Locación esencial en el entrenamiento básico de todo viajero y su hada. Lo principal es sobrevivir usando sus conocimientos previos durante veinticuatro horas. No se podrá salir de aquí hasta que el plazo termine y la misión haya sido cumplida con éxito.

Para evitar cualquier escapada y que las mentes jóvenes se corrompan en el mundo exterior (podría llamarse a este lugar como una 'guardería-preparatoria'), una enorme barrera de energía desconocida por el ser humano rodea las fronteras de este sitio. Nunca se abre durante la temporada de viajeros, simplemente se vuelve atravesable para quienes demuestren tener un alma/propósito 'pasable'.

Qué sencillo será eso para Craig Tucker. Nótese el sarcasmo.

Debió haberse traído a su mamá consigo, así sobreviviría con respecto a la comida.

Y ese molesto brillo que producía Kyle... ¿Es que no podía apagarse o qué?

Genial, apenas se encontrase con otro viajero sería el hazmerreír debido a su hada.

Quizá podría intercambiarla... Pero tendría que encontrarse a alguien COLOSALMENTE pendejo.

No quería ni dirigirle la palabra. No importaba cuán inocente de su situación actual se viera, sentía que lo odiaba.

Y entonces ocurrió lo que menos quería que ocurriese.

-¡Hey, tú!-una voz retadora se hizo notar en sus oídos.

"Mierda, puta mierda"

Frente a él se hallaba un joven de su misma edad. Pero no había ningún hada a su alrededor, o eso pensaba Craig. El sujeto en cuestión hizo una mueca de incomodidad.

-¡Kenny, salte de allí!-se quejó el pelinegro. Una pequeña bola de luz salió del lado izquierdo de su pantalón, y un rubio diminuto hizo su aparición, con una enorme sonrisa traviesa.

-Sólo estaba jugando-se defendió sin mucha intención de aquello-. ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Este tío... se parece a mí, ¿no crees?

-No, nadie es tan baboso como tú, Stan-comentó, recibiendo una colleja que lo mandó muy lejos-. ¡AHHHH!

Tucker y Broflovski tenían una clara expresión WTF.

-Yo me largo, si me disculpas-se disponía a irse antes de que reconocieran a su hada, pero la voz firme de Stanley lo detuvo.

-¡Detente allí!-ordenó como si fuera a obedecerle-. ¡No hay lugar en este mundo para dos personas parecidas físicamente!-dicho esto, le amenazó con una espada.

-Entonces mátate tú-Craig le sacó el dedo, irritando a Marsh-. Es decir, ¿qué te he hecho?

-Parecerte a mí-alegó.

-Patético-expresó con voz monótona. De repente, Stan sonrió burlón, y envainó su espada.

-Yo diría lo mismo por ti-sus ojos azules se posaron en Kyle-. Hola, hadita de nieve.

Kyle le sacó la lengua, enojado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Stan sacó de su mochila su propio pergamino, donde se encontraba la imagen de Craig y Kyle como si fuera un titular. Allí, se anunciaba abiertamente la especie de hada que era el pelirrojo. Era difícil saber el porqué habían publicado eso.

Aunque... la gente se la tenía jurada a la familia Tucker.

Y era bastante humillante e hilarante (ese último para quienes no compartieran la desgracia) el ver a un desdichado y a su jodida hada de nieve.

-Te perdonaré la vida porque me dan lástima-carcajeó, mientra Kenny volvía hacia él, con un chichón en su cabeza.

-¡No es necesario!-intervino Kyle, con el rostro rojo de rabia y vergüenza-. ¡Les demostraremos de lo que somos capaces! ¿No es así, Craig?

-A mí ni me mires-protestó, de nuevo, en plan cabrón. Para Kyle fue suficiente esa respuesta.

Todos los presentes observaron expectantes al ataque de Broflovski, el cual colocó sus manitos en frente suyo y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

Pasó un minuto.

Dos.

Tres.

Kenny bostezó.

Kyle dejó caer ambas manos y miró al cielo, triunfante.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Mira!-señaló con el dedo como si hubiera algo que caía lentamente. Nadie vio nada. Kyle adivinó eso y se explicó-. ¡Hice un copo de nieve! ¡Tiembla!

Craig no podría sentirse más humillado en toda su vida.

-Esto es una mierda-su mano viajó al puente de su nariz, presionándolo.

-¡Hey, también en eso nos parecemos!-replicó Stan-. ¡Kenny, es tu turno!

"Dios, esto no podría ser peor. Kyle me acaba de humillar, me quiero morir y probablemente ese rubio va a cumplir mi deseo"

-Más les vale hacer silencio-ordenó Marsh con voz aterradora, haciendo imposible no obedecerle.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos sin ruido alguno, y entonces Kenny hizo su jugada.

Gritó. Y muy fuerte. Tanto que le fue difícil a Tucker y a Broflovski mantenerse en sus lugares, protegiéndose con los antebrazos y cerrando los ojos.

Cuando Craig abrió los ojos, comprobó que una buena parte del bosque había sido arrasada. Esa hada no era para jugar.

Stan ordenó retirarse, para su sorpresa.

-¡Hey!-esta vez fue Craig el que se indignó-. ¡¿Viniste a hacerte el gallito y luego nos dejas?

-No es honorable vencer a alguien más débil que tú. Pero has servido para que Kenny practique. Te lo agradezco-habló sin darse la vuelta, sonriendo con suficiencia-. Quizá, si nos volvemos a encontrar, y si te noto un rival digno, pelearemos. Ah, y asegúrate de no parecerte tanto a mí para ese entonces.

Con estas palabras, desapareció ágilmente.

Y Craig ya había tomado una decisión.

Seguiría su viaje. Pero sin Kyle.

Esa hada tenía que irse.

* * *

><p>-¿Ya llegamos?<p>

-No.

-¿Ya llegamos?

-No.

-¿Ya llegamos?

-Dije que no, coño.

-¿Al menos me vas a decir a dónde vamos?-insistió el pelirrojo, aburrido.

"A buscar a una puta hada de fuego para que te mate", pensó, hastiado.

Cuando era niño, él y su padre habían ido -cual cabrones- a inspeccionar cada rincón de ese bosque.

_"¿Por qué hacemos esto, papá?"_

_"Cuando seas mayor me lo agradecerás, necesito que te aprendas de memoria cada esquina de este sitio"_

_"¿Es para cuando me vuelva viajero?"_

_"¡Shh! Haces demasiadas preguntas, se supone que el ingreso a este bosque se nos tiene prohibido mientras no sea temporada de hadas o mientras no seamos personal autorizado"_

En alguna de esas expediciones ilícitas descubrió un espacio vacío. Recordaba con desprecio ese lugar porque ese fue el único sitio donde se perdió. Y se asustó bastante, el camino de vuelta era muy confuso, los árboles eran tan altos que no te daban pista alguna sobre tu paradero y no importa lo que hicieras, siempre ibas en círculos.

De no ser por una cuerda que su papá había dejado (la cual marcaba el camino de regreso a casa), habría enloquecido.

-¿Ya llegamos?-preguntó por enésima vez, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, ya llegamos-gruñó con alivio.

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí?-quiso saber.

-Te quedarás aquí mientras yo voy a buscar comida, ¿entendido?-el pelirrojo asintió muchas veces.

-¿Y yo qué hago?

-Te quedas aquí y no me jodes-dijo bruscamente, mientras se alejaba.

Adiós, Kyle Broflovski.

"Con suerte, sobrevivirás. Con muchísima suerte, encontrarás a alguien a quien acompañar (sólo si es ciego y sordo), y con muchísima, muchísima suerte... ese alguien te aceptará"

"Pero yo no puedo ser alguien, tengo que limpiar el honor de la familia Tucker"

* * *

><p>El plazo terminó en menos tiempo de lo que pensaba.<p>

Tucker sabía perfectamente a dónde ir.

Se encontró en frente de la imponente barrera de energía.

Ya era el momento. Inspiró hondo.

¿Le aceptaría? ¿Le rechazaría y se vería obligado a rendirse?

Se dispuso a dar el primer paso hacia adelante, pero una vocecita muy conocida (para su desgracia) resonó detrás suyo.

-¡Heeeey! ¡Craig, casi me olvidas!-sonreía con ingenuidad (para el pelinegro, fingida). Era como si no tuviese ni puta idea de lo que Craig planeaba hacerle, o como si siempre lo hubiese sabido y le gustara joderlo. Craig no podría estar más sorprendido (en el mal, malísimo sentido).

Prácticamente le obligó a atravesar el gigantesco muro.

¿Lo hizo? ¡Claro, lo hizo! ¡No fracasó!

¿Significaba eso que sus metas eran 'pasables'?

¿O acaso la muralla veía algo en Craig que él todavía no descubría?

No importaba ahora. Estaban afuera. No había marcha atrás.

Ni para él, ni para su hada debilucha.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Ahí les va, gente! No, Craig no se ha resignado, aún odia a Kyle por humillarle. Y las cosas están por ponerse tensas entre estos dos. Tensas en el mal sentido, pero terminarán bien, de eso estoy segura.<strong>

**Responderé a cada una de sus dudas existenciales, no se preocupen.**

**¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Snow Fairy!**

**Y agradezco todos sus reviews en el primer capítulo. De no haber tenido tanta acetación, no sé cómo hubiera continuado.**

**¡Hasta luego!**


	3. Inútil

**Para todas ustedes les llegó un mensaje: ¡ESSSSTOOOOOY VIVAAAA!**

**Ted: NOOOOOOO, CARAJOOO T_T**

**Y volví recargada (?) Bueno, en realidad no. Mi bloqueo mental es persistente *rincón emo***

**Sin embargo estoy mandando la escuela a la mierda por estos instantes y les traigo un capítulo de esta historia, para dar signos de vida XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Snow Fairy<strong>

**Capítulo 3: Inútil**

Ni bien Tucker puso un pie afuera de la enorme barrera de energía, sintió un fuerte cosquilleo.

Oh, oh. Eso no significaba nada bueno. De niño algo similar le sucedía cuando algo estaba a punto de salir mal. MUY MAL.

Se giró tan sólo unos centímetros y comprobó que estaba en lo correcto. El bosque de los Pringados, la barrera, todo...

Había desaparecido.

Ese cambio tan repentino fue el detonante de un profundo desasosiego en el pelinegro. En parte, su inexperiencia en ese tipo de cosas no era su mejor aliada en esa situación tan... extraña.

Y por otra parte...

-¡Guau! ¡Todo desapareció! ¿A que no mola, Craig? ¡Fíjate, hace unos segundos estábamos allí y ahora...!

Craig ignoró el parloteo de su pequeño acompañante como mecanismo de defensa para no perder la cordura. Sin embargo, no podía culparlo de su asombro. El moreno en sí podría ser incluso menos experimentado sobre el viaje que su propia hada.

-... ¿Por qué no revisamos el pergamino? Quizás tenga algo de información-Craig juró oír a Kyle entre su constante cháchara. Siguió fielmente su indicación, extrayendo el mencionado objeto y extendiéndolo ante sí.

_Viajeros estimados, estímadísimos:_

_Bienvenidos a la primera fase de su nueva vida de aventuras.  
>¿Qué tal están sus hadas? Se han fortalecido al igual que sus vínculos, ¿no?<br>Seguramente algunos de vosotros se habrán sorprendido  
>por la desaparición del bosque de los Pringados. No se preocupen (y generalizamos,<br>en realidad esto está dirigido al integrante de la familia Tucker, a quien sabemos  
>ya un completo incompetente *inserte risa*). Cuando su viaje enriquecedor<br>llegue a un final relativo, podrán volver a ver la aldea y el bosque._

_¿Entendiste, Craig Tucker?_

_Es más que seguro de que no volverás :) ¡Sayonara, bobo!_

Las letras desaparecieron apenas el moreno terminó de leer, entre una pequeña niebla púrpura y una risa.

-¿Qué dice? ¿Qué dice? ¿Qué dice?-se interesó Kyle, quien no sabía leer, pero tenía ganas de saber el por qué Craig de repente se encontraba echando humo por las fosas nasales, con un rostro rojo a más no poder y sus manos temblando bruscamente y estrujando el pergamino con no muy buenas intenciones.

-¡Que nos vayamos a tomar por culo!-gruñó, agresivo. Kyle apenas se inmutó ante la respuesta, y siguió al enfurecido adolescente por su camino. El sendero que continuaba era más bien frío y árido. Como todo el mundo, bufó Craig para sus adentros. Cada dos por tres no podía evitar recordar que su hada no le era útil, y eso jodía, mucho.

YA todo el mundo debió haberse ido hacía mucho. Qué mierda, Tucker. No es que le gustara andar acompañado, pero no podía olvidar esa sensación de escalofrío a cada paso. Si tan sólo alguien más le acompañara, se sentiría un poco más seguro en ese lugar tan...

-Esto es espeluznante-comentó el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba a Craig en busca de protección-. Toda esta niebla... ¿cuándo nos vamos, Craig?

Aquella demanda tan insolente le provocó un tic en el ojo izquierdo al aludido. ¿Por qué ese pendejo siempre creía que todo era fácil?

No supo de dónde sacó un ápice de paciencia para soportarlo. Quizás todos esos años con la jodida de Ruby le hayan servido en alguna manera.

-¿Sabes? Nos largaremos de aquí apenas encontremos algo de comer. Pronto-ni siquiera le importaba el fortalecer a Kyle. ¿Cuán fuerte podía volverse un hada de nieve, después de todo?

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea...

-Acabaremos más rápido si nos separamos. Nos reuniremos aquí apenas encontremos alimentos-dijo. Kyle por un momento lució confundido, pero asintió y se fue volando.

Tucker sonrió de medio lado. Kyle, eres tan ingenuo...

El rugido de su estómago le recordó lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

><p>El cielo se teñía de naranja y el moreno ya podía enorgullecerse de haber encontrado algunas raíces para consumir.<p>

Un pequeño susurro atrajo su atención. Carajo, podría ser Kyle... Pero no lo era. Era un pequeño conejo. Un pequeño y suculento conejo...

-Conejito, conejito... ven para acá, ven con papi-murmuró melosamente para no espantarlo. Estaba a unos centímetros de atraparlo... pero el puto conejo huyó.

Ah no, Craig no se rendiría. Lo persiguió, por globín. Y por globín lo atraparía.

Tras unos minutos de infructuosa persecución, escuchó un chillido. Luego unas protestas. Esas voces definitivamente no le eran familiares. Iba a salir de allí, sin interesarse, pero luego oyó otra cosa.

-¡Suelten eso! ¡Es para Craig, idiotas!

Mierda, era Kyle. Apenas dedujo esto sintió un golpe tremendo en su estómago, que le hizo caer de espaldas.

También era Kyle. Ambos se incorporaron rápidamente, y en un segundo Tucker ya había estudiado el estado del bermejo. Se veía bastante (y odiaba admitirlo), lastimado.

-¿Qué sucede?-quiso saber, intentando ignorar al pobre ser que se mantenía en el aire con mucha dificultad. Kyle notó el descontento en la voz de Craig e hizo lo único que podía hacer: espabilar y dejar de ser un marica, ¡Craig no estaba satisfecho!

-¡Se robaron la comida!-exclamó con fiereza.

-¿Quiénes?

-Nosotros, mocoso-advirtió una voz ronca e intimidante. Craig no quería darse la vuelta, pero se vio obligado a hacerlo.

-Ay, puta madre-se dijo cuando notó a los dos ENORMES seres verdes que se hallaban detrás suyo-. ¿Qué coño son ustedes?

-Somos trolls. Yo soy Jack, ella es Jenny-señaló al otro ser que sólo se diferenciaba por tener trenzas rubias.

-Viejo, hasta mi abuela está más buena que... eso-murmuró por lo bajo.

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE?-se enfureció Jenny, alzando su enorme cuchara de madera.

-Dije que mis muelas huelen a queso-improvisó el moreno ante el apuro.

-¿Es eso cierto?-esta vez se dirigió al hada.

-No, Craig dijo que hasta su abuela está más buena que tú-sonrió con inocencia.

-¡CORRE, MIERDA!-gritó el moreno agarrando bruscamente al hada y saliendo de allí, mientras ambos trolls rugían.

* * *

><p>-¿Los perdimos?-jadeó Craig, apoyándose en sus rodillas.<p>

-Sí, supongo. ¿Qué encontraste para comer, Craig?

-Unas raí...-Tucker recordó que las había dejado donde los trolls. Un tic similar al de su amigo Tweek se formó en su ojo.

-Oh, vaya. No has encontrado nada.

-¡NO TENEMOS NADA DE COMIDA POR TU PUTA CULPA!-estalló el pelinegro-. ¡PORQUE ERES UN JODIDO BUSCAPLEITOS QUE NO TIENE SENTIDO COMÚN! ¡PUDIMOS HABER OBTENIDO ALGO SI NO FUERAS TAN INÚTIL!-cerró los ojos fuertemente, producto de la furia que estaba descargando en Kyle.

-¿I... inútil?-alcanzó a pronunciar el pequeño, con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¡ERES UN JODIDO INÚTIL! ¡TE QUIERO FUERA DE MI VISTA! ¡A NADIE LE SIRVES! ¡VETE A LA MIERDA DE SITIO DE DONDE VINISTE Y DÉJAME SOLO!-siguió gritando ignorando por completo al pelirrojo.

Abrió los ojos y se vio que Kyle ya no estaba. Lanzó un bufido y también decidió irse.

* * *

><p>Poco a poco el hada fue descendiendo hasta un árbol sin hojas. Se limpió los mocos y empezó a sollozar.<p>

No, Craig no pudo haber dicho eso...

Inútil.

Inútil.

Inútil.

Recordar sólo dolía.

Sus pequeñas manos se aferraron a la superficie del árbol, intentando romperlo. Pero era...

'No, Broflovski, ni siquiera te atrevas a pensar en la palabra I!'

Sacudió la cabeza y aspiró sus mucosidades con fuerza. Que se joda Tucker.

-No, mejor... Que te jodan, Tucker-murmuró ásperamente.

Se bajó del árbol y empezó a buscar por su cuenta a esos trolls. Y esta vez, la comida sería suya. Pero no para Craig.

* * *

><p>-Puta madre, me muero de hambre-gruñó Craig mientras intentaba hacer una fogata, pero toda la madera que encontraba estaba jodidamente húmeda.<p>

Cómo deseaba no haber faltado a las clases de boy scouts de niño. Al menos le dieron una navaja que nunca devolvió.

Cómo deseaba tener un hada de fuego en ese instante...

-Jenny, no desesperes, pronto llegaremos a casa y comeremos esto-escuchó el pelinegro a lo lejos. Agudizó el oído y pudo descifrar que los trolls no estaban lejos.

Y tampoco la comida...

Su lengua pasó por su labio superior. Tenía una idea, y esta vez no fallaría como el perdedor de Kyle, él sí tendría una estrategia.

Recordó que en su bolsillo aún traía la navaja de los boy scouts, la sacó y empezó a deshilachar la corteza del tronco que recién había encontrado.

Luego, con lo que había formado, empezó a entrelazar cada fibra, logrando hacer una soga.

-Ya son míos-sonrió confiado, y se levantó en busca de los trolls.

* * *

><p>-Jack, ¿podrías apurarte? No creo que mi estómago aguante-se quejó Jenny.<p>

-Tranquila, cariño. No podremos abrir el saco con comida si estamos en el bosque, podrían robárnoslo-respondió Jack. Ante esa respuesta ambos rieron con malicia.

-Sí, claro...-Jenny sonrió, aunque más parecía una mueca.

-¿Ves? Eres bastante linda cuando ríes y no te quejas.

Jenny se sonrojó levemente.

-¡No me critiques!-protestó, enseñando los dientes.

-Ya, cálmate...

Ambos ya habían llegado a lo que alguna vez fue un claro, y seguían caminando despreocupadamente.

-Me muero por llegar a casa y saber qué clase de platillo se encuentra allí-comentó Jack.

-Y ahora quién se que-

Jenny fue interrumpida por un violento movimiento que hizo que quedara suspendida de cabeza, con su tobillo sujeto a un árbol por medio de una soga. Se retorció, enfurecida.

El shock no le permitió a Jack reaccionar a tiempo antes de quedar de igual manera que su compañera.

-BUAAAGH!-rugió, sintiéndose humillado. ¡Alguien más astuto le había hecho quedar como un pendejo!

De las sombras surgió un chico delgado, que se dirigió a paso orgulloso hacia la bolsa de lona que había quedado en el suelo. Era Craig, sonriente cual cabrón era. Jack y Jenny sólo se enfurecieron más al notar su presencia.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-se burló. Estaba a punto de agarrar la bolsa, cuando un ruido que no le gustó nada lo detuvo.

Jack y Jenny rieron débilmente. Craig les iba a preguntar la razón, cuando éstos pronunciaron:

-Masa-control: Plus Plus Más!

Las ramas de los árboles que sostenían a los trolls cedieron ante su peso. Los seres verdes provocaron un ligero temblor en la tierra.

-Carajo-maldijo Craig, mientras sentía que se le salía el corazón del pecho.

Jack tronó sus puños y Jenny empuño su enorme cuchara.

-Te vamos a trollear, mocoso-sonrieron de manera amenazante.

* * *

><p>Kyle escuchó un fuerte estruendo bajo su rango de vuelo. Un presentimiento le dijo que sólo un troll podría causar eso.<p>

Dos trolls.

-Ya los tengo!-exclamó, emocionado, mientras descendía.

Poco a poco tenía una visión más clara de lo que ocurría, y encontró a Jack y a Jenny.

Y a Craig.

Oh, no...

* * *

><p>El moreno se alarmó ante los constantes ataques que los trolls lanzaban contra él. Su tamaño era un factor importante, Craig no tenía ninguna otra cosa que una insignificante navaja scout y lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era esquivar los puñetazos de Jack y los cucharonazos de Jenny.<p>

Pero se estaba cansando...

Y ellos también, a juzgar por el fastidio creciente en sus rostros.

-¡Ya es suficiente, Jack!-gritó Jenny-. ¡Hay que terminarlo!

El aludido asintió.

Ambos se juntaron y recitaron ante un impotente Craig.

-Masa-control: Min Min Menos Menos!

Al principio el cambio no se notó, pero de inmediato Craig se fijó cuando los dos trolls saltaron a una altura inimaginable, tanto que se perdieron.

Kyle también vio esto. Y se temía que...

-Masa-control: Plus Plus Mortal!

Mierda, eso no sonaba bien...

Tuucker vio cómo ambos seres caían a una velocidad tremenda y se acercaban peligrosísimamente.

Se jodió. Al extremo. Sus ojos se hallaban abiertos a más no poder.

'¡No puedo dejar que esto suceda!', pensó Kyle.

Cometió algo estúpido y desesperado. Voló hacia Jenny y dejó un copo de nieve en su nariz, pero se ganó que ella lo atrapara en su enorme mano y lo estrujara con fuerza, antes de estornudar.

Tucker observó que, cuando éstos estaban a unos metros de aplastarle, su dirección cambió rotundamente y cayeron fuera de su espacio, provocando una espesa caída de la nieve cercana a ellos.

Cuando la nieve se disipó, Craig se aguantó la risa al ver a ambos trolls hundidos en la nieve, tan sólo dejando sus brazos hacia arriba.

Sólo porque Kyle estaba en la mano de Jenny, inconsciente.

-¿Kyle?-pronunció, inmóvil ante lo que tenía en frente. ¿Cómo había llegado allí?

* * *

><p>EL pelirrojo escuchó la voz de Craig. ¡Estaba vivo! ¡No había fallado!<p>

Abrió sus ojitos débilmente, forzando una sonrisa.

-¡Craig~!-exclamó dulcemente, pero apenas abrió su boca gruesas hileras de sangre emergieron-. Lo hice bien, ¿no?

El aludido estaba horrorizado. Era como una peli de terror.

-¡Kyle!-gritó asustado, mientras corría hacia el puño de una mareada Jenny y lo apuñalaba constantemente con su navaja, para que soltara al pequeño ser. Pero eso sólo logró que Jenny incrementara la fuerza de su agarre, desesperando a Tucker-. ¡SUÉLTALO, YA PUTA!

-Craig...-murmuró Kyle, amenazando con cerrar sus ojos de nuevo. ¿Por qué sonreía? ¿Por qué parecía feliz?

-¡Deja de sonreír, pendejo!-ordenó, siendo desobedecido.

-Sé cómo salir de aquí, Craig-dijo con voz ronca, trayendo su atención.

-No digas tonterías-continuó apuñalando a Jenny, histérico.

-Toca mi cabeza, por favor-imploró. El azabache dudó antes de hacerlo, temiendo lastimarle-. _El orgullo se vuelve nulo, trazos de mi poder son concedidos al mejor postor humildemente_-con esta oración, comenzó a brillar. El resplandor inundó a Craig, sobretodo en la navaja.

-¿Qué caraj...?

La mísera cuchilla que sostenía se había transformado en un enorme sable... de hielo. Justo para el momento en el que Jack emergía de la nieve y ayudaba a Jenny a salir.

La troll arrojó al hada a la nieve, preparándose para luchar. Craig también hizo lo suyo. Aunque no sabía cómo...

Los trolls parecían estar a punto de dar un poderoso placaje, y la reacción del azabache fue blandir la espada como si fuera un bate de béisbol...

Formando una gigantesca bola de nieve.

-Glaciem-susurró Kyle, apenas atento a la pelea. Entonces la esfera se volvió hielo, impactando de lleno a los trolls y empujándolos varios metros.

'Otra vez', dijo la voz interior de Craig. Y él obedeció a su instinto.

-Piros-susurró Kyle esta vez, convirtiendo la nieve en agua hirviendo y maravillando a Craig.

Con eso bastaría para detenerlos un buen rato. Craig agarró la bolsa de lona y a Kyle con delicadeza.

-Gracias, Kyle-le dijo suavemente antes de colocarlo en un bolsillo de su chaqueta-. No eres tan inútil-continuó, aún reacio a admitir que Kyle tuvo potencial. Pero al parecer al bermejo no le importó, pues la sonrisa permanecía.

Dieron unos pocos pasos lejos de la escena y de repente el pergamino empezó a brillar. Tucker no perdió tiempo y lo desplegó ante sí.

_Kyle Broflovski_

_Especie: Nieve_

_Compañero: Craig Tucker_

_Nivel 1_

El 1 se transformó suavemente a un...

_Nivel 2_

_Reestableciendo salud del hada..._

_._

_._

_._

-¡Me siento genial!-un ojiverde enérgico salió del bolsillo del viajero, como si no hubiese sido masacrado a muerte hacía unos minutos.

-Bien por ti-Craig ocultó su alegría por verlo sano de nuevo. Sano y jodidamente molesto.

-¡Mira! ¡Subí de nivel! ¡!-celebró el hada, volando alrededor del moreno una y otra vez, mientras se alejaban.

'Bien hecho, mi hada'.

* * *

><p><strong>Extra<strong>

-Muy bien, ahora revisemos qué hay en este bebé-Craig se relamió los labios al imaginarse la variedad de posibilidades al abrir la bolsa.

.

.

.

-¿QUÉ?

El azabache casi se desmaya al observar el interior de la bolsa. Una rama. UNA PUTA RAMA.

'Arriesgamos nuestras vidas por ESO?'

-¡Comida!-se abalanzó Kyle, sujetando la ramita y mordisqueándola-. ¿Quieres algo, Craig?

-Máaaaatameee... o vuélvete un hada de comida, por favooor-se tumbó en el suelo, rendido.

Kyle siguió mordisqueando, hasta que sintió algo líquido salir de allí. Bingo. En el punto donde emanaba un espeso líquido rosa, rompió la varilla, obteniendo una fruta del mismo color. La cargó y se la llevó al adolescente que sufría una rabieta colosal en es instante.

-Aquí tienes, Craig!-sonrió. Craig babeó y devoró la fruta cuanto antes. Sabía a cielo...

-¿Qué mierda tan deliciosa es ésta?-quiso saber, con la boca llena.

-Rasporange-pronunció con candidez-. O frambaranja, como tú quieras decirle. Sólo crecen en ciertas ramas muertas. Son bastante raras, creo que deberíamos plantar sus semillas...

-¿Para qué? Nada crece aquí. Sería...

-¿Inútil?-completó Kyle, ya sin rencor-. No, para nada... si les das una oportunidad, podrías ver de lo que pueden ser capaces cuando volvamos-aseguró.

El moreno suspiró, resignado.

-Tú ganas-le entregó las semillas, sonriendo débilmente. Kyle las colocó debajo de la nieve.

-Vamos, yo sé que ustedes pueden demostrárselo a Craig. ¡Yo pude!-les susurró, antes de cubrirlas con más copos-. Sólo espérennos...

-¡Kyle, ya es hora de irnos!-llamó Craig, a unos metros de distancia.

-¡Ya voy!-Kyle voló en su dirección.

_Sólo esperénnos..._

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus: Buah, me quedó bien cursi.<strong>

**Ted: *rincón emo***

**Klaus: Se nota que te alegra mi regreso ¬¬**

**Ted: *sobs***

**Klaus: Al carajo, me muero de sueño y si no quieren dejar review, las comprendo. Aunque iré a sus casas a asustarlas en venganza XD**


	4. BLOOD TELLER

**28.08.12: Hola chicas ^^ Lamento de corazón todo este período de inactividad. Me cuesta bastante escribir en estos momentos (se me rompió el ligamento del dedo meñique hace una semana, sufrí mucho ;A; puta clase de educación física, puto voleyball)... Si no subí nada durante este tiempo no es exactamente por esa razón. Me he tomado un tiempo... para recapacitar muchas cosas, para madurar, para aceptar mis sentimientos. Ayer fue mi cumple, me la pasé vomitando por culpa de un virus, hoy falté a la escuela y estoy aprovechando el tiempo... Agradezco a quienes me desearon un feliz cumpleaños, pese a que resultó lo contrario ^^' No importa... Quienes leyeron mi último mensaje en mi otra historia pendiente, les debo una disculpa. Estaba demasiado enojada con todos como para siquiera pensar en lo que estaba sintiendo de veras. No odio a todos, ahora sólo odio a una, quizá dos personas en realidad. Me apena bastante no poder evitarlo pero mientras ellos me hagan sentir como una mierda todos los días de mi vida, seguirá así. A una de ellos la ignoro lo máximo que puedo, al otro... le finjo una sonrisa. Es doloroso pero así llevaré mi vida por ahora. Dolly, mi mejor amiga... ahora es parte del pasado. Siempre sonreiré al recordarla, ella hubiese querido eso, ¿verdad? **

**... Si hay alguna persona que me recuerda y se animó a leer esto, gracias. Y a quienes me odian por no dejar review en sus historias, deberán comprender: La calidad de un fic no se mide por la cantidad de reviews. Ya no me siento capaz de darle un review de CALIDAD a nadie por ahora. Si no son capaces de comprender eso, pues, sencillo: jódanse :) Yo tampoco les pienso pedir review ni nada. No lo necesito... prefiero mil veces que me envíen un PM para saber cómo estoy, cómo me siento o cómo creo sentirme, lo más que necesito ahora es una amiga o amigo con quien contar, que sólo me escuche, que no me juzgue.**

**Gracias por su atención. Pueden leer el capítulo si les place, hagan lo que quieran.**

**Ah, y adivinen qué. Mi hermana y mi actual mejor amiga en la vida real descubrieron mi cuenta en FF. Perfecto, mi privacidad acaba de ser totalmente violada.**

* * *

><p><strong>Snow Fairy<strong>

**Capítulo 4**

**The Blood Teller**

El moreno se detuvo al notar bajo sus pies algo inusual...

-¿Arena?-murmuró, abriendo bien los ojos. Por un lado había nieve, y por el otro, como si nada, arena.

Optó por consultar al odiado pergamino que traía consigo. Kyle revoloteaba con éxtasis en medio de ese nuevo suelo, tan extraño para ambos.

_..._

_Kyle: Vitalidad 100%_

El pergamino se hallaba vacío en cuanto a mayor información. Craig estaba seguro de que avisaría (a un incompetente tan grande como Craig Tucker), tal fenómeno en el ambiente._  
><em>

Sus ojos azules examinaron el paisaje.

-¡¿Pero qué?- exclamó con incredulidad al notar que en medio del nuevo suelo, se ubicaba una casita digna de la aldea de Santa Claus. Un jadeo de sorpresa escapó de sus labios al notar que la arena se movía.

Más bien, lo jalaba hacia la casa. El espacio de arena se reducía a medida que Craig se acercaba a la peculiar vivienda. Kyle justo intentaba hacer un ataque, experimentando un ligero aumento en su poder; pero al notar a Tucker simplemente lanzó un suspiro decepcionado y lo siguió.

La nariz del pelinegro chocó con la madera dulzona de la puerta.

-Auch-gruñó con su característica voz nasal. La arena lo seguía jalando. De repente, la puerta se abrió y Tucker fue víctima de la inercia, cayendo al suelo de bruces.

Kyle presenció a una mujer de baja estatura y cabello rosa, así como sus ojos.

-¡Ah, cómo lo siento, querido!-ayudó al viajero a levantarse, mientras lo llevaba del brazo hacia un sofá. Los ojos verdes de Broflovski se opacaron ante tal gesto-. No me es muy común tener visitantes, y mucho menos...-sus rosadas orbes viajaron hacia el esculpido rostro de su fortuita visita, y se relamió los labios con disimulo-. Viajeros...

-Créame, señora, para mí esto también es una novedad-comentó en voz monótona mientras se frotaba la nariz.

"¿Me llamó 'señora'?" un tic le apareció en el ojo izquierdo, pero de un manotazo se lo quitó, asustando al pelinegro.

-Dígame 'Baki', por favor-sugirió, mientras su párpado golpeado alcanzaba un color rojo brillante.

-Como quiera-accedió el ojiazul-. ¿Se puede saber por qué había arena alrededor de su casa?

-Todo a su tiempo, ¿tienen hambre?-interrumpió-. Deben de estar muy cansados.

-Bueno...-sus ojos evitaron mirarla.

-¡Oh, sólo esperen! Justo estaba preparando galletas. Cocino excelente, sólo pruébenlas-dijo mientras se dirigía a donde parecía ser la cocina y volvía con una bandeja llena de ellas.

Craig babeó. Kyle refunfuñó. Algo no le cuadraba en eso.

Mientras Tucker devoraba con vehemencia aquellos dulces que le convidaban, Kyle se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Le puedo preguntar si tienen veneno?

-¡Kyle!-regañó el pelinegro.

-¡Oh, no, para nada, querido!-sonrió con dulzura muy mal vista por el pelirrojo-. El veneno es muy caro hoy en día...-reflexionó.

-Hmm, eso pensaba-gruñó el ojiverde.

-Por favor, perdónelo. A veces es un gran tonto...

-¡Craig!-jadeó sorprendido el pequeño ente.

-Por supuesto-afirmó la pelirrosa. Kyle bufó-. ¡Miren nada más! El sol nos da la espalda, la luna nos saluda. Deberían pasar la noche aquí, el mundo es muy cruel-propuso.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Los verdaderos viajeros deben acostumbrarse a las maldades de la naturaleza, ¿no, Craig?-anunció Kyle, confiando en el orgullo del pelinegro.

-¿Estás de coña? Me quedo-anunció con soberbia el moreno. Kyle no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y desilusión.

-¿Ein?

-Por favor, Kyle, este es el primer lujo que recibo en este puto viaje. Concédemelo-gruñó mientras se desperezaba-. Y... ¿Dónde voy a dormir?-en su boca apareció una sonrisa que evidenciaba su reciente confianza.

La dama no se inmutó ante el atrevimiento, y ofreció:

-Arriba hay una habitación para huéspedes, especialmente para aventureros como usted-invitó amablemente. Kyle le fulminó con la mirada. Craig se dispuso a ocupar el mencionado cuarto, Broflovski iba a seguirle pero unos finos dedos lo sujetaron por las alas, deteniéndolo.

-¡Buaa!-gimoteó el hada ante el brusco contacto. Craig no fue ajeno a esto y se giró.

-¿Le importa si me lo quedo un rato? Parece tan hambriento como usted-pidió Baki. Kyle rogaba con la mirada que no le permitiese tal cosa, pero su estómago lo delató con un fuerte gruñido.

-Está bien, ojalá no le cause problemas-pronunció el moreno con un bostezo. Kyle estuvo a punto de gritar por piedad, de no ser por el inmenso temor que profesaba hacia la desaprobación de Tucker.

La mujer se lo llevó a donde parecía ser la cocina, le introdujo a la fuerza un dulce a modo de mordaza y lo lanzó al interior de una pequeña jaula para pájaro.

-Quietecito o probarás el sabor del acero en tu cuello-sonreía con una dulzura tan contraria a sus palabras. Kyle dejó de forcejear contra los barrotes, en su rostro se plasmó el terror.

"¿Qué carajos me va a hacer esta mujer?"

La pelirrosa se retiró lentamente, y Broflovski oyó el ruido de sus tacones al subir las escaleras.

Sería digno de un pendejo decir que ella se iba a dormir y dejaría a Craig en paz.

Su boca y manos luchaban por quitarse el caramelo (enorme para él) de la mandíbula. Era tan duro que estaba seguro que se rompería la quijada si intentaba masticarlo.

Mientras el hada intentaba arrebatar el dulce de su propia boca, Baki se dirigía, tal y como el pelirrojo pensó, al cuarto donde Tucker dormía como un oso en invierno.

-Veamos...-murmuró mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su delantal un pequeño frasco rojo. Lo destapó y se arrodilló al costado de la cama del pelinegro. Sus labios estaban convenientemente entreabiertos. La mujer de cabello rosa sonrió ampliamente y vertió un poco del contenido del recipiente en la boca del moreno.

Pacientemente esperó el veredicto. Al cabo de un rato Craig tosió un poco y de sus labios escapó un humo azul. Tal visión enojó sobremanera a la pelirrosa, quien se retiró sigilosamente, envuelta en un aura oscuro.

-Conque... tu corazón ya fue tomado.

Una mueca retorcida surgió en su rostro y empezó a reír quedamente.

-... No por mucho, serás mío más pronto de lo que crees...

Kyle, aún forcejeando, se vio presa del pánico cuando oyó a Baki bajar las escaleras.

"Dios mío... ¿qué le hizo a Craig?"

La jaula donde se hallaba fue levantada por la mujer, quien permanecía silente.

-Ni te intentes quitar la mordaza, será mejor que Craig no te oiga-amenazó mientras se lo llevaba a lo que era el sótano. Kyle se espantó ante esas palabras, forcejeando con más ánimos.

La puerta se cerró y la oscuridad fue el único testigo de lo que le ocurría a Kyle.

* * *

><p><em>Craig se encontró de repente en una especie de recámara donde sólo se reflejaba el espacio exterior, aquél con el que muchos estudiosos soñaban investigar más a fondo. La habitación estaba rodeada de dos gigantescos aros que no paraban de girar calmadamente.<em>

_Ese lugar era nada más y nada menos que Sueñolandia o Dreamland. A ese sitio todos en el planeta llegaban tras caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Un lugar donde la realidad simplemente no existía. Aunque eso no significaba que no estuvieran relacionados vagamente._

_No es como si los habitantes del planeta no pudieran tener sueños, claro. Simplemente eso era como la introducción a cada uno de sus sueños... y por qué no, pesadillas._

_Si te despertaran antes de que tu sueño empiece, unos elefantes rosas te cobrarán un impuesto extra. Y sí, hay impuesto por soñar. Hacer sueños no es barato, queridos. Y si no los pagas simplemente tendrás pesadillas._

_¿De veras se esperan que la infame familia Tucker pague sus impuestos? Pfft, sólo un pendejo supremo les prestaría dinero. La abuela de Tucker era conocida como 'la legendaria perdedora' debido a lo mal que jugaba en los casinos. Por terquedad siempre volvía, pero como una persona distinta. Las deudas de los Tucker iban más allá de lo incalculable._

_En fin, volviendo a lo de los sueños..._

_Craig odiaba ese lugar. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no poder dormir. Más de una vez robó el café de los Tweak y se bebió una jarra entera del amargo líquido._

_Pesadillas._

_Estaba condenado a ellas. Eran diversas, impredecibles, siempre empezaban bien... Y terminaban mal. Lo peor era que no podía despertarse, la regla esencial para los durmientes son las ocho horas mínimas._

_El moreno se veía obligado a permanecer en ese infierno. Quizá se lo mereciera. Quizá no. Suspiró de forma cansina mientras esperaba su terror nocturno._

_Cerró los ojos mientras unos brazos fantasmales lo jalaban por los tobillos y lo lanzaban hacia el portal de las pesadillas._

_..._

Se encontró de nuevo en la cama que le habían ofrecido esa noche.

¿Había despertado? Se tocó el rostro, se pellizcó... Por primera vez una sonrisa de alivio invadió su rostro.

-¡Ja! ¡Chúpame las bolas, universo!-hizo su típico gesto obsceno hacia la nada y se levantó. Abrió la puerta e inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron con espanto. No estaba el pasillo del segundo piso...

Parecía haber abierto la puerta del sótano. Y lo que vio allí fue... espeluznante.

_-__La niña con espinas en su carne... La conocí en tu historia-_cantaba quedamente la mujer de pelo rosa.

Sus manos agarraron otro bisturí y lo deslizaron en otro pedazo de piel del hada que se hallaba unida a una mesa de metal por medio de alfileres. Parecía... una vivisección. Craig quiso vomitar.

-_¿Por qué quieres sobrevivir, querido?_-siguió cantando, mientras ambos pares de ojos se posaron en la víctima. Sus bellos ojos verdes habían perdido el brillo, sus mejillas estaban inundadas de lágrimas, la mesa y su cuerpo maltratado se hallaban tan manchados de sangre que parecían fundidos.

-_Craig..._-jadeó con debilidad el hada, viendo su fin llegar.

-Ese chico... es para mí-sonrió como una enfermera que te dice que todo va a salir bien pero en realidad miente cual desgraciada. Era un paisaje enfermizo-. Apenas me ocupe de ti no habrá nada que se interponga entre ambos...-suponiendo que Kyle exigía con la mirada una razón, se la concedió:-. Verás, mientras estabas encerrado en esa jaula, me tomé la molestia de comprobar si el corazón de tu amigo ya había sido tomado... con esto-señaló el frasco que sacó de su bolsillo-. Si tosía humo azul, entonces la respuesta era...

Su mano alzó la cuchilla de nuevo.

-¡QUE SÍ!-su filoso instrumento fue detenido de clavarse con violencia... por el mismo Craig. Sorprendida, la mujer se giró a ver a su interruptor. La sorpresa le duró poco, sin embargo. Con tan sólo una mano sujetó a Tucker del cuello y lo acorraló a la pared-. Tienes que esperar tu turno...-susurró a su oído y clavó una lanza cercana al hombro del joven, reteniéndolo.

-¡AGHH!-gritó de dolor. Viendo que la pelirrosa volvía a su tarea, amenazó:- ¡SI LE TOCAS OTRO CABELLO A KYLE TE JURO QUE...!-un certero puñetazo en su estómago lo calló, quitándole el aire.

-Luego charlaremos, cariño-dijo con tranquilidad. Sus finos dedos le arrebataron la mordaza al hada-. YA que tu amiguito está aquí, esto no es necesario... Vas a oír a este infeliz gritar como condenado, ¿no es maravilloso?-sonrió enfermizamente hacia Craig, quien le observó asqueado.

Tucker se dio cuenta al instante de que la mujer no bromeaba. Viendo cómo ésta se disponía a seguir torturando al pequeño ser, se retorció, intentando liberarse de la lanza que le sujetaba. Cerró los ojos fuertemente al escuchar el primer grito desgarrador de Broflovski.

-¿Sabías que los antiguos romanos tenían un método de tortura en el que le sacaban el intestino a sus víctimas y lo enrollaban? Si se hace con cuidado, se puede retirar hasta el estómago con la víctima aún consciente-explicó como dato curioso, como si fuera un juego. Tales palabras sólo horrorizaron a Craig.

-¡ERES UNA PUTA! ¡NI TE ATREVAS!-el moreno abrió los ojos por completo para protestar, pero se arrepintió al instante al ver a Kyle-. ¡CARAJO, DÉJALO EN PAZ!-apartó la vista. Su cabeza daba vueltas por la pérdida de sangre. Los gritos continuaron, cada vez más horribles, más insoportables.

El arrepentimiento hacía estragos en Craig, llevándolo a llorar de desesperación.

Se sentía tan...

Inútil.

_"-Nosotros los Tucker somos, por naturaleza, cabrones. Tu abuelo fue un cabrón, el mío también y nosotros lo somos. _

_-Papá..._

_-Déjame continuar. Si la vida nos da limones, le exprimimos los limones en la cara a la vida. Las adversidades deben ser tomadas como retos, como juegos de los cuales te retirarás con una expresión de triunfo, y podrás reírte en la cara de quienes duden de ti. Ayúdame y sigue cavando con esa cuchara, ya pronto saldremos de la cárcel-jadeó, limpiándose el sudor._

_Esa fue la primera y única vez en que atraparon a Craig. Su padre no aguantó ni media hora y ya tenía un ingenioso plan de escape, que el puberto Craig aceptó a regañadientes._

_-Esto no nos hace cabrones, nos hace criminales-su mano se enterró en la tierra, formando un puño._

_-¿Criminales? ¡JA!-tal respuesta sorprendió sobremanera al pelinegro-. ¿A quién matamos? Vaya, hasta mi propio hijo me juzga... Hmm, para empezar, no tendría que robar si me dieran trabajo. Pero no me lo dan, así que tengo que hacer eso para alimentarlos a ustedes, que son lo más importante para mí. Eso no me hace ladrón, simplemente tomo lo que ellos no merecen-expresó con frescura._

_-Pero... por lo menos podríamos aceptar nuestra culpa-protestó quedamente._

_-Escucha, hijo. Te digo esto ahora y no lo pienso repetir. El hombre nació para ser libre... Sobretodo los Tucker. Y si escapamos de esta prisión es porque vamos a demostrarles una y otra vez, aunque nos cueste la vida... ¡QUE VALEMOS MÁS DE LO QUE ELLOS PIENSAN! ¡Sus leyes no nos detendrán, porque tú y yo les vamos a demostrar de que somos MUCHO MÁS útiles para estar en prisión, siendo su diversión! Nunca, en la vida, dejes que te digan inútil o bueno para nada... Porque nosotros los Tucker somos, por naturaleza, CABRONES, PERO NO INÚTILES._

_Craig quedó anonadado ante tremendo discurso. Quizá eran las palabras más sabias que en vida haya escuchado de su padre. Decidido, agarró la cuchara y continuó cavando, hasta que ambos volvieron a ver la luz y la libertad._

_-Vamos a casa, mamá nos va a matar-aconsejó el menor. Su padre sólo sonrió y le revolvió el cabello."_

Como si fuera magia, el dolor en su pecho ya no le importaba. Se retiró la lanza y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se la clavó a Baki, con toda la fuerza posible. Apenas impactó en ella todo el ambiente se quebró como si de un espejo se tratara. Craig quedó atónito. Todos los pedazos de la pesadilla se desvanecieron como polvo, dejándolo de nuevo frente a Sueñolandia, la única diferencia era un elefante rosa esperándolo en la entrada.

-Craig Tucker-Habló con su voz imponente.

-Sip, ese soy yo... ¿qué carajo hago aquí?

-Venciste a tu pesadilla, Craig...

-... ¿Y?

-En más de diez mil años... nadie había logrado eso. Felicidades, Craig Tucker... Se te ha concedido elegir entre despertar ahora y romper las reglas que rigen el sueño sólo esta vez, o esperar a que se acabe el plazo de 8 horas y librarte de tus pesadillas por toda tu vida.

Craig ya tenía bien clara la respuesta.

-Quiero despertar ahora mismo.

-¿En serio?-no ocultó su sorpresa ante la seguridad de Tucker-. ¿Cómo puedes preferir...?

-Prefiero mil veces tener pesadillas por el resto de mi vida con tal de despertar con Kyle a mi lado, antes que mis sueños se conviertan en mi único momento de felicidad...

-Como quieras...

* * *

><p>El moreno abrió los ojos en ese instante, encontrándose en la misma habitación donde se quedó dormido. Incrédulo, se pellizcó el brazo una y otra vez. Comprobó la realidad de la situación y casi llora de felicidad de no saber que había una prioridad más grande en ese momento: Kyle.<p>

Gritando el nombre de su hada, bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad, tropezando por poco.

La cocina estaba vacía...

Procuró no desesperarse, pese a que el infernal silencio lo volvía loco. Sus alterados ojos azules detectaron la puerta de lo que parecía un sótano. En un acto impulsivo la pateó con todas sus fuerzas, quizá demasiada... ya que la inercia provocó que su cuerpo cayera rodando por las escaleras, a la oscuridad.

-Auch-gimió cuando sintió el duro suelo.

-¡Querido! Llegas temprano-la voz dulzona y cargada de Baki le punzó los oídos. La mujer se había acercado con expresión de preocupación, con una lámpara de aceite en la mano.

-¿Llegar? ¿Temprano? ¿A dónde?-pronunció, aún aturdido. Sacudió su cabeza para intentar quitar el mareo, notó a Baki y por instinto retrocedió, a la defensiva-. ¡TÚ! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ KYLE?

La pelirrosa se mostró confundida.

-¿T-tu hada?-balbuceó, enojando a Craig.

-Sí, puta, ¿dónde tienes a Kyle?

-... Se fue, hubo un accidente...-se mostró afligida, pero Tucker no se la creyó.

-El único accidente aquí será tu cara contra el suelo-amenazó.

((N/A.- Para esta escena recomiendo escuchar la canción 'Mephiles' Whisper' :D A mi parecer le queda))

-N-no hay razón p-para que te pongas así...

-¡Claro que la hay! ¿Dónde carajo está Kyle? Si te atreviste a tocarle tan sólo un cabello, te juro que...

-¡No me grites! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan preocupado por esa escoria?

-¡¿Escoria?!-se indignó Craig.

-_Cualquiera que no sea capaz de aguantar mis experimentos es peor que la escoria..._

_-_¡¿EXPERIMENTOS?! ¿Qué coño le hiciste a Ky...?-su pregunta se paralizó al notar que el rostro de Baki denotaba terror absoluto. Y no precisamente por Craig...

El pelinegro ni se atrevió a girar para ver de qué se trataba. Sólo sintió un frío violento en su espalda, y cómo todo a su alrededor se cristalizaba.

-¿Me llamaban?-la vocecita de Kyle sonó ronca esta vez, mientras volaba hacia Baki con malas intenciones. El 80% de su cuerpo se hallaba cristalizado, aunque eso no impedía su movimiento.

Baki sólo era capaz de pronunciar monosílabos, aterrada.

-¿Kyle?-susurró Craig, debilitado.

-Hola, Craig...-sus ojos verdes brillaban en la oscuridad con una mezcla entre furia y serenidad mezclada. Sin previo aviso, sopló con fuerza, formando cristales en el aire y clavándoselos a Baki, quien no pudo defenderse y cayó de bruces sin vida.

Broflovski aterrizó en el hombro de Craig, mientras el cristal que los cubría se iba derritiendo con rapidez.

-Ok... QUÉ. MIERDA. FUE. ESO-gritó, atónito.

Kyle, vuelto a la normalidad, le jaló del cachete, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Activó mi modo Berserker por accidente-soltó una risita-. ¡Qué tonta! ¿A que no, Craig?

-¿Modo Berserker?

-Ajá. Se activa en situaciones de peligro EEEEEXTREMO-hizo señas para dejarse entender-. ¿No recuerdas a los trolls? Si no hay un humano cerca a quien canalizar nuestro poder, éste se cristaliza.

-¿Y por qué...?

-Tenía que matarla o te mataría a ti. Y eso no lo soportaría, Craig. ¡Tienes una vida por delante! Y además... si tu mueres también muero, no me conviene mucho-rió, nervioso-. ¡Y mira, ya se curaron mis heridas! Créeme, creí que se me saldría el estómago entero por el corte que me hizo-describió, despreocupado.

Craig, sin más palabras, rodeó fuertemente a Kyle, confundiéndolo.

-Te debo dos, en ese caso-susurró suavemente, sintiéndose culpable-. Lo siento...

-¿Uh? ¿Por qué?-balbuceó el pelirrojo.

-Deberíamos protegernos el uno al otro... y al final yo no pude salvarte...

-Hey, no es el final-se zafó del abrazo-. Y viniste hasta aquí, ¿no? Aún condenándote a toda una vida llena de pesadillas, viniste... Sólo sonríe! Podrá el mundo decirte lo que sea, pero el hecho de que hayas hecho tremendo sacrificio te convierte en mi héroe... Y mi héroe no debe morir-sonrió sinceramente.

Craig se sintió tan estúpido en ese momento... Tan...

-Perdóname si hago todo lo contrario en este momento...-murmuró mientras su rostro se inundaba de lágrimas.

-Con tal de que sonrías una vez que acabes-le hizo prometer, abrazando el cuello del joven que no paraba de llorar, asentir y pedir perdón una y otra vez.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

* * *

><p><strong>02.09.12<strong>

**Sí, sé que lo dejé bien... raro, eh. Pero al carajo, lo hecho, hecho está.**

**Ánimos, Klaus. Sé que saldré de esta espiral de odio en la que me he sumergido. *Sigh* La vida es tan injusta...**

**Klaus: ¿Alguna de ustedes me extrañó?**

**Ted: *hace sonido de grillo* Crii Crii Crii :trollface:**

**Klaus: Hijo de puta, sólo porque Manuela rompió contigo...**

**Ted: :foreveralone: TAT .l.**

**Klaus: Para quien tenga esa sospecha de Baki, sí... me basé en la apariencia de Yuno Gasai para su aparición. Y no volverá, muajaja :D Tampoco la extrañen, torturó a Kyle -A- La nube se reporta... FUERA! *derp***

**((La verdad tenía un montón de preguntas para hacerles, pero se me olvidaron y soy floja para editarlas xD En ese caso, pregunten lo que sea, aunque sea estúpido, necesito hablar para no ponerme emo D:))**


	5. Tribu Urbana

**Notas de la autora:** Hoooola o/ Pues estoy de vacaciones por unos días y pensé que no actualizar nada sería pasarme de verga XD

Para empezar, me he dado un tiempo para analizar esta historia, que en realidad me está gustando mucho porque hasta ahora no la cago con ninguna chorrada de último momento xD Bien, empiezo con los resultados de mi investigación a fondo:

**Los elementos de la historia están basados en memes y otros fenómenos de internet. **Ampliando esto: el bosque de los Pringaos (cap. 2) es una parodia a los n00b que cada sitio web tiene que albergar. Los trolls del capítulo 3... ya es muy obvio en quién me baso. Baki está basada en los creepypastas. Y así seguiré explicando, de ser necesario, cada nuevo elemento en cada nuevo capítulo. Por cierto, toda la aventura de cada viajero es como un MMORPG.

**Va a haber romance. **Sé que hay escépticas, pero yo tengo mis métodos para lograr un Cryle. Le pondré empeño para que tampoco sea muy descabellado. Y en el sumario dice: "Cryle en futuros capítulos". A mí no me gusta que el romance sea muy, MUY rápido. Por favor, es poco estético.

**Necesito consejos. **Cualquier crítica constructiva es bien recibida, aprovechen en dármela para que mi forma de narrarla sea más disfrutable. Porque a veces creo que tiendo a ser muy gráfica, me imagino esta historia como si fuera un doujinshi o un anime y por eso creo que describo las cosas de manera muy subjetiva. SI hay alguna metáfora que no entiendan, háganmelo saber. Para eso estoy :)

**Habrá jerga peruana: **Y a quien no le guste que se joda, causa xD Pero al final de cada capítulo explicaré los términos para que no se confundan ni nada :D

Y lo más importante que vine a declarar:

**Debido al gran afecto que esta historia me ha generado, apenas la acabe quisiera hacerla un doujinshi. **SÍ. Sé que esto ya suena a un proyecto muy, pero MUY grande, mas eso no me asusta (?). No digo que sea una decisión definitiva, pero quisiera escuchar sus opiniones sobre esto. Me falta práctica en mis dibujos, teoría del color, diseño de los personajes, en pedir ayuda... ugh. Pero pienso aprovechar cada tiempo libre para ver si puedo hacerlo de página en página y subirlo a DeviantArt y esas cosas. Pero por ahora, es una idea descabellada que espera aprobación. Tanto suya como mía. Y no olviden, cuando este fic se acabe, que creo que será el próximo año.

**Además, con respecto a mi situación personal:** Ya mencioné que estoy de vacaciones por unos días, así que me siento muy bien porque no tengo que preocuparme por la escuela ni por los putos que la albergan. Y quisiera agradecer su apoyo constante. La vida es una caja de sorpresas. Quizá un día me dé cuenta de que quizá hice algunas cosas mal, pero que eso no debe afectarme. Puede que ya no sea la misma, pero, ¡Hey! La gente cambia. Y madurar me ha servido para saber quiénes son mis amigos, y quienes son simples mierdas. Así que cuando la vida da vueltas... Keep calm and watch/read yaoi. xD

Por último, para añadir al glosario de este fanfic:

-Portador: Así se le conoce al Viajero con respecto a su Hada. Sólo las hadas y sus compañeros humanos pueden usar este término. Los que no posean hada los denominarán "Viajeros".

-Amixer: busquen en Internet el término. Me da vergüenza definirlo. Aunque la palabra existe más allá de este fanfic, es parte del glosario.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow Fairy<strong>

**Capítulo 5**

**Tribu Urbana**

El ambiente tranquilo sólo podía ser destruido por las constantes quejas de Kyle. Tras salir de esa maldita casa, Broflovski había logrado subir dos niveles más, debido a la cantidad de experiencia que otorgaba el modo Berserker la primera vez. Sin embargo, pese a sentirse un poco más fuerte, seguía siendo el mismo.

Odioso, exasperante, borde y espeluznantemente ingenuo Kyle Broflovski, hada de nieve.

-¡CRAIG! Tengo hambre.

-...

-¡Craig, me duelen las alas, cárgame!

-...-al moreno le empezó a palpitar una vena en la frente, y un tic se formó en su ojo izquierdo.

-¡Craig, tengo sed!-chilló-. ¡Juega conmigo, estoy aburrido! ¡Craig, me entró algo en el ojo! ¡CRAIG~!

-¡CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA!-estalló Tucker, más que encabronado.

-¡CRAIG, NO ME GRITES!-se quejó-. ¡CRAIG, MIR...!

Un ensordecedor grito se hizo presente, estrellando a Kyle con uno de los árboles.

-¡Tú deberías ser el que no grite!-una cabellera rubia se posó en el hombro de Craig-. Hola, guapo~-le guiñó el ojo.

-Kenny, no deberías atacar por sorpresa. Eso no tiene nada de honorable-regañó su compañero, acercándose a Craig con paso solemne.

Tucker hizo una mueca de descontento al reconocer a ese par.

-Vaya, vaya, con que nos volvemos a encontrar-sonrió de medio lado, divertido.

-¿Buscas pelea?-recordó las palabras de Stan en el Bosque de los Pringaos.

-Aún te pareces a mí-dijo con reproche. Antes de que Craig le insultara, continuó:-. Pero no. Estás... mucho peor que yo... parece que no te has cambiado de ropa en días-Tucker notó que Marsh sí estaba bien vestido, aseado y encima de buen humor, a diferencia de él-. Además, si no lo has notado aún, el encuentro fue culpa de Kenny-retiró con brusquedad al hada rubia antes de que alcanzase a tocar lugares inapropiados.

-No me jodas, tienes miedo de enfrentarnos esta vez-azuzó el portador del hada de nieve.

-La noticia se ha esparcido como la pólvora-sacó el pergamino de su chaqueta, y lo desplegó.

_Kyle Broflovski_

_Primera hada en esta generación en alcanzar el modo Berserker_

Volver a ver tal noticia le provocó una sonrisa de orgullo a Craig. Stanley intervino.

-Lamento bajarte de tu nube, pero eso no es algo bueno.

-¿Huh? ¿Pero qué dices?-murmuró, confundido. Kenny voló hacia Kyle, aprovechando su distracción.

-El modo Berserker se activa sólo en situaciones de peligro extremo. Un hada NO debe alcanzarlo. Eso sólo demuestra cuán incompetente es el Portador para hacer un trabajo en equipo. Sinceramente, al verlos por primera vez creí que tú serías el único culpable si algo le pasaba a tu hada.

Craig apretó la mandíbula, sintiéndose furioso.

-¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! Kyle y yo somos un buen equipo, vencimos a unos trolls y a una puta bruja! Así que no nos digas qué tan buenos somos a menos que quieras que te pateemos el culo!

-¿Ah sí? ¡PUES DEMUÉSTRALO!-otro grito de Kenny lo alertó, mientras el rubio le lanzaba a su hada inconsciente, que a duras penas logró atrapar.

El impacto sacó a Kyle de su atontamiento.

-Kenneth, no es necesario-comentó Stan-. Sería un abuso que un hada nivel 10 se enfrente a una nivel 4. Sobretodo si es un hada de nieve.

-¡¿N-nivel 10?!-se escandalizó el pelirrojo.

-Así es, lindura-afirmó McCormick, acercándose peligrosamente a Kyle.

-¡Qué increíble!-a Broflovski le aparecieron estrellas en los ojos, ignorante de dónde colocaba Kenny sus manos ansiosas.

-¡Hey!-golpeó a Kenny con el dorso de su mano-. ¡Quita tus asquerosas manos de mi hada, pervertido!

-No lo manosearía si no fuera tan... manoseable-protestó, inventando esa última palabra.

-¡Aprende a hablar, estúpido!-le gritaron ambos Viajeros.

-Por lo menos mi hada es decente-se picó Tucker.

-Por lo menos mi hada no le pertenece a Craig Tucker-expresó tal oración de modo que parecía el peor insulto del mundo.

-Por lo menos mi hada no ofende el diccionario!

-Por lo menos mi hada...-su protesta fue interrumpida por su propio jadeo de sorpresa.

-¡Ja! ¡Yo gané, maricón!-celebró Tucker.

-¡Shh!-lo jaló del cuello y lo obligó a correr, siendo seguidos por sus respectivas hadas-. ¡Corre por la vida de tu ortografía!

-¿Qué carajos?-le miró como si estuviera loco-. ¡Sólo admite que soy mejor insultando que tú!

Stanley lo jaló hacia un tronco hueco.

-Aquí... estaremos a salvo-jadeó entrecortadamente.

-¿De qué?

-A... amixers.

Ni Kyle ni Craig comprendieron.

-Son pendejos que... hablan como se les da la puta gana... su ortografía da cáncer... sus fotos en las redes sociales son capaces de causar ceguera.

-Tienes que estar de coña-se horrorizó Craig-. No creo que sea tan malo...

-Perdóname por lo que estoy a punto de escribir-sacó una pluma de pavo real, y empezó a escribir en el aire, formando letras que quedaban suspendidas como si fuera papel.

_Amixer es una tribu que... HaVlAah Azzhii 0 4zh11_*****

-Santa mierda-exclamaron Craig y Kenny, mientras Stanley borraba con vehemencia su pecado hacia la Academia de La Lengua.

-Carajo, no merezco esta mano-se miró la diestra con asco.

-Y cómo putas es que llegaron aquí?-preguntó Kyle.

-Verán, estaba en el foro Central, acababan de darme el cargo de moderador, así que tras banear a algunos n00bs y trolls, creí que mi labor estaba terminada, hasta que encontré un tópico con una escritura que me provocó arcadas. Allí los descubrí. Un montón de ellos. Hablando como se les daba la puta gana de temas que a nadie le importan. Les pedí por favor que borraran su tópico, no me hicieron caso, me insultaron en su jerga y tras borrar sus tópicos, me persiguieron, obligándome a salir corriendo de allí.

Para los que no están enterados, el Foro Central es el edifico de conferencias más grande e importante en todo el mundo, ubicado en Ciudad Torjum, la única ciudad que quedaba tras el bosque de los Pringaos. Sus temas abarcan desde política de Estado hasta los nuevos episodios de cualquier serie. También se anuncian noticias, eventos, se publicitan nuevos productos o espectáculos, se muestran las recompensas de cada criminal y se banea a los revoltosos.

Y cuando se refiere a banear, tienes que tener una gran fuerza y habilidades de combate para sacar a los n00bs y a los trolls.

Los moderadores son cargos importantes dentro del Foro Central. El requisito mínimo es un hada nivel 10. Y CLARO, no ser un Tucker.

Cuando postulas a moderador adquieres una gran influencia. Los tópicos querrán tu opinión en cualquier tema que no sea cerrado o político. Sin embargo, te quitarán tu hada hasta que salgas del Foro.

-Woooow, ¿Fuiste al Foro Central?-Kyle demostró un asombro y admiración nunca antes vistos.

-No es la gran cosa, todos van allí por lo menos una vez en su vida-añadió Kenny-. Y a las hadas nos tienen prohibido entrar, nos tienen en una jaula hasta que salga el Portador.

_Jaula..._

Tal palabra le trajo un recuerdo nada grato al pelirrojo. Jaula, tortura, cabello rosa...

-Hey, Kahl-Kenny lo sacudió por los hombros-. No es bueno ponerse a recordar mierdas.

-¡GAH!-chilló, alejándose-. ¿C-cómo supiste?-lloriqueó, siendo abrazado por McCormick.

-Soy un hada de sonido-olfateó sus rizos escarlatas, deleitándose con el aroma-. Hasta tus pensamientos tienen un sonido, que yo puedo captar.

-Wow...-se impresionó de nuevo.

-Que. Quites. Tus. Putas. Manos. De. Mi. Hada-susurró Craig al rubio, provocándole un paro cardíaco por la sorpresa.

-¡Puta madre, no hagas eso!

-SHH!-chistó Stanley, husmeando al exterior.

-Y debo de suponer que ahora esos amixers te siguen buscando-suspiró con voz nasal.

-Más o menos. No es que sepan pelear, pero el pasar mucho tiempo con ellos... te vuelve como ellos. El primer síntoma es... inventar palabras-todos los ojos se posaron en Kenny.

-¿Qué me miran?

-Pasaste tiempo con sus hadas en una misma jaula-afirmó su Portador.

-¿Y? Ni que me los hubiera violado-se encogió de hombros. Craig y Stan se presionaron el puente de la nariz.

-Carajo, el tan sólo estar cerca de uno es peligroso...

-Pero no me voy a volver amixer, ¿verdad?

-No a menos que te sigas manteniendo alejado-se alivió Stan.

-Bueno.

-Vamos, no estamos muy lejos del foro Central. Una vez de que lleguemos allí será más fácil enfrentarles en la entrada-salió de su escondite junto a Kenny.

-¡Espera! ¿Me piensas dejar solo con esos amixers deambulando cerca?-se horrorizó.

-Pues sí. ¿De veras crees que te considero un buen aliado?-reprochó.

-También estoy intentando llegar a la ciudad-se defendió.

-Pues llega tú solo.

-¡No sé cómo!

-Dile a Kyle que vuele lo suficientemente alto para ver el panorama y saber dónde está Ciudad Torjum.

-¿Conque así se llamaba?

-¿No tienes ni puta idea de cómo se llaman las ciudades? ¿Y tu mapa?

-No tengo.

-El pergamino viene con mapa, ¿no sabías?

-Eh...

-Pues ahora sabes. Déjame en paz-tras esto, salió a toda carrera, perdiéndose de vista.

Craig rodó los ojos.

-Maldito engreído-bufó, enojado.

-Pero... tiene razón-intervino Kyle-. Somos pésimos. No sabemos lo que hacemos...

-A callar-ordenó-. Claro que sabemos, todo está fríamente calculado-mintió-. Es bueno que me subestime ahora, para que cuando nos podamos enfrentar no sepa ni qué lo golpeó-sonrió con astucia.

-Wooow, ¿en serio?-Craig asintió-. ¡Eres un genio, Craig!

-Muy bien, ahora... ¡A Ciudad Torjum!-anunció solemnemente, saliendo del escondite.

* * *

><p>Examinó los alrededores. Todo iba bien por ahora. Había logrado evitar a cualquier individuo. Al no saber cómo mierda lucía un amixer, ésa era su única opción.<p>

Pero tal y como dice el dicho popular, la tranquilidad no dura en la casa de Tucker.

Una flecha impactó en el árbol en el que se hallaba reclinado, a unos centímetros de su ojo, asustando tanto a él como a su hada, que se aferró a su brazo con sus pequeñas manos.

-¿Qué mierda?-murmuró con un nudo en la garganta.

La flecha se desintegró, las partículas se transformaron en letras y números, que a su vez iban juntándose en un mensaje.

Al ver la ortografía horrorosa que contenía, a Craig le ardieron los ojos. Recordó las palabras de advertencia de Stanley:

_-Son pendejos que... hablan como se les da la puta gana... su ortografía da cáncer... sus fotos en las redes sociales son capaces de causar ceguera._

Entonces supo que siquiera ver el mensaje era nocivo para su salud. Él y Kyle retrocedieron a gran velocidad, intentando ver entre toda la niebla formada algún indicio de su atacante.

-Ya perdiste, causa-murmuró mientras su silueta se hacía más visible-. Eso dice, por cierto. Se ve que no sabes leer.

-¡No, es que no sepa leer, es que ustedes no saben escribir!-protestaron ambos, exasperados.

-No es que no sepa escribir, es que ustedes me tienen envidia, me tienen envidia-canturreó.

-¡Envidia le tengo a los ciegos!-protestó Craig de nuevo.

-Envidia, me tienen envidia...-siguió canturreando, en plan cabrón.

-¡NO! ¡TODO MENOS ESA CANCIÓN!-ambos se taparon los oídos, horrorizados-. ¡CARAJO, MALDITAS CULISUELTAS! ¡LALALALALALALALA!-gritaron para no escuchar esa abominación.

El humo se disipó, revelando a un hombre joven, y feo.

-Se arrepentirán de eso-volvió a alistar otra flecha-. Dijiste que le tenías envidia a los ciegos... pues qué te parece convertirte en uno?

-No, gracias. Necesito ambos ojos para poder vencerte-se colocó en una posición defensiva. Kyle le imitó.

-Vencernos-corrigió el amixer.

-¿Cómo es que hablas normal? Ustedes amixers hablan como se les da la puta gana...-señaló el moreno.

-Detesto que hayan imbéciles que se creen "normalitos" y fingen no entender lo que digo así que hablo...-se fijó que se estaba desviando del tema y se enojó-. ¡PUES ME DA LA PUTA GANA DE HABLAR ASÍ!-disparó otra flecha, siendo esquivada por Craig.

-¿Quién carajo te crees que eres?

-Causa, pues yo soy... el Causha-le sacó la lengua.

-... ¿Y ese quién putas es?-ambos adolescentes ladearon la cabeza, intrigados. Tal gesto encabronó al enemigo.

-¡QUE LOS CACHEN!-chilló, disparando tres flechas a la vez-. ¡UNA DE ESTAS Y SERÁN UNO DE LOS MÍOS! ¡SOY LA LEYENDA DE MI PUEBLO AMIXER! ¡EL CHIBOLO MÁS ACHORADO DEL RIOBA, MÁS NAKI!

-... Ya se cabreó, si empezó a hablar como pendejo-supuso Craig.

-¿Q-qué hacemos? Stan dijo que el estar cerca de uno era peligroso, estar frente a su líder debe ser casi mortal para nuestra forma de comunicarnos!-se escandalizó el pelirrojo-. ¡Y no tenemos armas ni nada!-voló en círculos alrededor de su Portador, jalándose de los rizos.

-Pues le daré de alma-salió corriendo a patear en la cabeza al Causha, pero éste le esquivó también.

-No te me achores, compadre, ya perdiste así que afloja, pe'-volvió a recargar sus flechas, esta vez con fotos con contenido nada saludable para la gente normal.

-Tú eres el que va a perder aquí-alistó otra patada, pero notó en ese momento que ya no era sólo el Causha, habían más amixers rodeándolo... junto a sus hadas.

-Esta tribu se formó cuando yo cometí una falta ortográfica POR PRIMERA VEZ EN MI PUTA VIDA en el maldito Foro Central, Y FUI BANEADO POR UN IMBÉCIL. Debía obtener venganza, tú sabes, no me podía quedar de brazos cruzados-le apuntó con la flecha-. Una vez que seamos suficientes, nos apoderaremos del Foro Central y nadie podrá decirnos cómo hablar-narró, con los ojos ensombrecidos.

-Viejo, pero eso no es culpa mía-gruñó Craig-. No sé cómo funciona el mundo, pero no creo que le debas arruinar la vida a otros para lograr tu sueño.

-Algún día comprenderás, batería-se ajustó la gorra-. Jamás me devolvieron a mi hada, ¡Él era mi ÚNICO amigo!-sus ojos empezaron a inundarse-. ¡Y CUANDO UN HADA ES SEPARADA DE SU PORTADOR DURANTE MUCHO TIEMPO... SE DESVANECE... JAMÁS REGRESA!-estalló en un llanto cargado de rabia, frustración y tristeza-. NI SIQUIERA CUANDO MUERA PODRÉ VOLVER A REUNIRME CON MI HADA! TIENES IDEA DE QUÉ TRISTE ES ESO?

El silencio reinó en ese instante, sólo siendo profanado por los sollozos de el hombre frente a Craig.

-... No, no tengo idea. Mi nombre es Craig Tucker, apenas alguien se entera me tratan peor que a la mierda. He sido víctima de toda clase de injusticias sólo por lo que mi bisabuelo hizo, ¡Y NI SIQUIERA SÉ QUÉ CARAJO HIZO EN SU PUTA VIDA ESE VIEJO DE MIERDA!-también estalló en un llanto repleto de furia-. Mi familia no ha hecho nada por limpiar el apellido Tucker, y me han condenado a una vida entera DE PESADILLAS! Dormir es algo que detesto, es una tortura, es un infierno diario que dura 8 horas como mínimo... Y no me importa sufrirlo, mientras despierte con Kyle a mi lado. Si alguien osara lastimarlo de nuevo... Sería algo mucho peor que las pesadillas de cada noche porque sería REAL! Y en la realidad, soy un inútil... Por ahora.

Todos observaron con asombro al hombre que pronunciaba tales palabras sin una pizca de arrepentimiento.

-¡Pero me aseguraré que la próxima vez que alguien escuche el apellido Tucker irradie respeto hacia mi familia!-señaló su pecho, alzó los ojos, donde apenas asomaban lágrimas-. ¡Nadie obligará a mi padre a robar por nosotros, nadie murmurará cosas hirientes sobre mi madre, nadie se atreverá a pretender a mi hermana, y nadie, NADIE, joderá a Kyle por ser un hada de nieve, porque será MI hada! ¿Entendido? Si tengo que acabar con cada uno de ustedes lo haré con tal de cumplir mi sueño, porque alguien que está condenado a las pesadillas eternas sabe más que nadie que un sueño por cumplirse es el tesoro más grande por encontrarse! Y NADIE se atreverá a alejarme de este maravilloso tesoro!

Todo el mundo permaneció callado. Kyle se aguantaba el llanto, conmovido por el discurso de Tucker. Las mujeres del grupo parecían a punto de hacer lo mismo. Los hombres observaban al pelinegro como si hubiesen salido de un trance.

Pero la reacción del Causha fue la más impactante.

Aplaudió. Primero iba lento, pero a los pocos segundos, a medida que sus ojos inundaban sus mejillas con más lágrimas, las palmas de sus manos parecían ansiosas por encontrarse y formar el sonido que sólo podía representar respeto extremo en ese instante.

-Tu floro me ha convencido-sollozó-. Tu sueño... ¡ES UN TESORO MUCHO MÁS VALIOSO QUE EL MÍO!

Craig sonrió, recibiendo con agrado el cumplido y los aplausos que ya no sólo eran del Causha, eran de toda su tribu y de Kyle.

-Tu hada jamás hubiese querido que terminaras así-añadió-. Seguro que ella querría que siguieras adelante, y te consiguieras un mejor tesoro que perseguir, ¿no crees?

-¡Sí!-gimoteó el Causha.

-Pues bien, creo que sólo hay una forma de borrar su oscuro pasado-rodeó su cadera con ambas manos. Todos le miraban expectantes a su respuesta.

Se encogió de hombros, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-No sé cuál es, pero les recomendaría dejar de escribir así y no subir fotos suyas por un tiempo. Hay mejores cosas con qué entretenerse, como... ver porno o consumir drogas, ¿no creen?-bromeó, siendo acompañado de la carcajada general.

-Gracias, Craig Tucker.

-¡GRACIAS!-imitó la tribu entera.

-Ahora, si me disculpan, debo alejarme lo más pronto posible de ustedes, no es nada personal, pero no quiero volverme uno de ustedes.

-Tal rumor es falso-aclaró el Causha.

-¿Cómo?

-Yo soy el único que puede convertir a alguien en amixer. Bueno, podía-rectificó-. Tenía que haberte caído una de esas flechas directo en el corazón para transformarte-tocó el pecho de uno de sus secuaces y retiró uno de los proyectiles de su corazón como si siempre hubiese estado encajado allí. Al retirarlo por completo el joven se tornó completamente normal, despertando de su horrible etapa amixer, atónito.

-Soy libre... ¡SOY LIBRE!-celebró, imitando el procedimiento del Causha en otra chica, que se unió a su alegría.

-Ayúdame con esto-invitó a Craig a retirar cada flecha de los corazones de sus víctimas, lo cual Tucker hizo gustoso.

* * *

><p>-Y... qué harás ahora, Causha?-preguntó Craig, sintiéndose raro al pronunciar el nombre tan inusual. Ya habían liberado a todos los jóvenes y a sus hadas, quedando sólo él, Kyle y el líder de la extinta tribu.<p>

-Conseguiré otro tesoro al cual perseguir... Este mundo es muy grande y hermoso, viviré-sonrió con seguridad.

-Ese es el espíritu.

-También quisiera limpiar mi nombre...

-Nadie recuerda nada de lo que pasó. Ve sin cuidado.

-No me refiero a eso...-su rostro se tornó pensativo-. Soy un criminal buscado en el Foro Central, con una recompensa de 12.000.000 de Kerraberlas... no creo poder vivir tranquilo en la civilización más allá de este claro...

Tras oír "doce millones de Kerraberlas", el resto de palabras del Causha no fueron escuchadas por Craog, quien activó el modo Cabrón.

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudo en eso-guiñó el ojo, intentando inspirar confianza.

...

-¡OIGAN TODOS, ATRAPÉ AL CAUSHA! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA RECOMPENSA?-gritó a viva voz una vez que puso un pie en el edificio.

-¡GRANDÍSIMO HIJO DE PUTA ME ENGAÑASTE!-chilló el hombre, retorciéndose en el fuerte agarre de Craig.

-¡Atrapó al Causha! ¡Ya era hora!-un coro de voces asombradas se hizo oír.

Unos policías se llevaron al Causha, que no dejaba de vociferar insultos hacia el traidor. Kyle y Craig siguieron a los oficiales hacia la Estación de Policía.

-Muy bien hecho, jovencito! Habrá de ser muy valiente para enfrentarse a un criminal de su clase!-felicitó el comisario.

-Sí, ese soy yo... ¿Y la recompensa?

-Ah, sí, claro, le espera una jugosa recompensa por su acto heroico, pero, nos gustaría saber su nombre antes, caballero.

-Craig Tucker.

-JAJAJA! NO-sus facciones se endurecieron y sus ojos le miraron cual sabandija era-. Ahora sáquese la verga de acá antes de que también te encarcelemos a ti.

Y tras esto, Craig fue echado a patadas del lugar.

-¡GRANDÍSIMOS HIJOS DE PUTA ME ENGAÑARON!-gritó el moreno a todo pulmón, tras levantarse del polvoso suelo-. Ah, no, pero nadie jode a Craig Tucker...

Pese a las protestas de Kyle, volvió a entrar, esta vez, golpeando a todo el que se atreviera a interferir en su camino, y liberó al Causha.

-Larguémonos de acá-le gruñó al hombre que estaba echando humo de las fosas nasales-. Eh, no me mires así, te acabo de liberar así que no me hagas arrepentirme.

-¡Me has traicionado, imbécil!

-No. Te he dado un sueño-afirmó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Uh?-su rostro era la confusión en forma física.

-Podrás recorrer este amplio mundo... de una manera más interesante, pues tendrás que huir de los polis, fingir otra identidad, y lo mejor es que eso significa que te verás obligado a dejar de llamarte El Causha-sonrió con satisfacción-. Odio ese nombre, espero que si nos volvemos a encontrar te encuentres uno mejor y encima seas famoso por cualquier cosa buena que hagas en el futuro. Allí nos vemos-Kyle alzó al Causha por el reverso de su playera, y lo lanzó por los aires, lejos de Ciudad Torjum, sin darle tiempo a protestar.

-¿No crees que eso haya sido un poco exagerado?-opinó Kyle.

-Nah, ahora tiene un sueño. No creo que muera tan fácilmente.

Tras estas palabras, ambos jóvenes continuaron su viaje, antes de que la Policía reaccionara y saliera en su búsqueda.

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

><p><strong>Y allí acaba ^^<strong>

**Para empezar, el Causha es un meme.**

**Los amixers son una tribu urbana de Perú.**

**"Causa" es una palabra usada por la gente NORMAL en Perú, para referirse a un amigo.**

**Pe' es una deformación de "Pues".**

**"Chibolo" se refiere a niño.**

**"Achorado". Véanse algún vídeo de Mal Elemento y comprenderán mejor de lo que yo podría explicarles. Y en serio, esos vídeos son para cagarse de risa XD Son llamadas telefónicas de broma, en realidad ;w;**

**"Rioba" Se refiere a Barrio. En Perú volteamos las sílabas a veces xD**

**"Floro" se refiere a habladuría, discurso largo y tedioso, ser un charlatán, aunque Causha lo utilice para referirse a palabras.**

**Kerraberlas es la moneda en este fic. Me parecía muy mainstream usar dólares. Así que inventé una moneda que equivale al dólar en este fanfic.**

**Si hay alguna otra duda háganmela saber ^^**

**Pido disculpas de nuevo por la jerga amixer. Pero era necesario, como incluir Stendy en un Style sólo por llenar espacios y no hacer parecer a Stan como el típico solterón.**

**Por fin me sirvió toda mi estadía en un colegio público, allí tu jerga se nutre bastante (sarcasmo).**

**Me despido por ahora, mi madre me bota de la compu porque ya son las dos de la madrugada.**

**Ted: A dormir, pervertida -.-**


	6. Las Arenas, Parte 1

**Importante: Escrito el 20 de diciembre del 2012, a las 10 pm xD Si recién subo esto es porque se malogró el internet. Así que tuve mi propio fin del mundo. LOL.**

**Aquí un nuevo capítulo :3 No tengo nada más que reportar excepto que ya estoy de vacaciones desde este martes xD Es bien raro ponerme a escribir esto antes del Fin del mundo, pero mejor tardísimo que nunca.**

**Ted: No puede haber fin del mundo, Gokú regresa en 2013! :mirada:**

**Klaus: Y yo aún no veo STRONG WORLD ni Film Z! D: **

**Ted: Y yo aún soy virgen TT_TT**

**Klaus: Eso no te lo quita nadie :yaoming:**

* * *

><p><strong>Snow Fairy<strong>

**Capítulo 6**

**Las Arenas, parte 1**

Ciudad Torjum, la más grande metrópoli de la comunicación. Prácticamente es imposible no enterarse de lo que sucede allí en menos de un minuto. Sobretodo en el Foro Mundial o Central.

No hay tema que no sea tocado en ese lugar.

Excepto cualquier cosa que el Gobierno Mundial considere subversivo. En ese caso no intervienen los moderadores.

-Lo aterrador es que nadie sabe qué sucede-contaba un anciano con rostro impasible a unos niños que lo rodeaban con toda la curiosidad del mundo-. De repente un tópico así aparece y desaparece, así como el autor. Sólo quedan las hadas que sufren el trágico destino de desvanecerse al permanecer mucho tiempo sin su Viajero.

Los pequeños soltaron un "Oh~" de sorpresa.

Kyle se aferró al cuello de Craig. Definitivamente odiaba esa historia. Craig, pese a lo mucho que le gustaría decirle a su hada que esa historia es mentira, no puede. Definitivamente no le conviene consolar a Kyle si eso significa engañarlo sobre un asunto tan serio.

-No te preocupes, igual no creo que llegues a nivel 10 pronto-suspiró.

-¡Yo quiero llegar a nivel 10!-protestó su hada, con ojos vidriosos.

-Pues desahuévate y busquemos una forma de subirte de nivel-resopló.

-Ok~-lloriqueó quedamente.

Con el regreso de la Era de Nuevas Hadas **(1)** el Foro Central había sido reabierto a los Viajeros y sus Hadas, ya sea para que se diesen un pequeño tour o para quedarse como miembro permanente hasta la próxima Era, o sea, en cien años.

Obviamente, a los miembros permanentes se les otorga un tiempo limitado diario con su hada, para evitar su desaparición.

Y OBVIAMENTE, como no todos los viajeros pueden ser tan perfectos como el pendejo de Stan Marsh, tienen en consideración a esos viajeros que son peores que Stanley pero, OBVIAMENTE, mejores que Craig.

_Porque todo el mundo es mejor que Craig, _refunfuñó para sus adentros el mencionado, su rostro tornándose agrio.

En fin, tal consideración está representada en las estructuras ubicadas en lugares aleatorios, llamadas...

-¿Arenas?-repitió Kyle, observando el gigantesco y notorio letrero grabado en piedra.

Sí, Arenas. Para aquellos que quieran ir al Foro Mundial pero aún no tengan un hada nivel 10.

-Genial, sólo falta que digan "prohibida la entrada a Craig Tucker, por ser un Tucker"-renegó en voz baja.

-No lo creo, eso sería demasiado injusto!

-Sí, no creas que s-son tan idiotas como para n-no aprovechar la oportunidad de humillarte a ti y a tu hada, ngh!-una voz familiar se escuchó detrás suyo. Craig no necesitó girarse para saber quién era, pero aún así lo hizo.

-¡Tweekers!-su rostro se iluminó y una larga sonrisa apareció al reencontrarse con su amigo de la infancia.

-¡GAH! ¡Craig, hace tiempo q-que no te veía!-saludó, chocando su puño contra el del pelinegro.

-No me sorprende, nadie quiere verme-su voz se tornó gruñona.

-¡Yo sí quería, ngh!-tembló, apretando los puños-. Es que cada Portador con el que me encuentro dice que el verte sólo logrará que nos marginen y, ngh, toda esa mierda, pero no me importa! Tú eres mi amigo, me vale un rev-reverendo pito si no les gusta.

-Gracias, Tweek, eso me hace sentir mejor-sonrió suavemente, siempre podía confiar en la lealtad de su mejor amigo-. Por cierto, ¿y tu hada?

La cara de Tweek se tornó agria.

-Tenías que llamarlo...

En ese momento, el tobillo de Craig fue rodeado bruscamente por una rama. Tucker abrió los ojos como platos debido a la sorpresa.

-¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban, putas!-se apareció de repente un hada regordeta, de cabello castaño y ojos de igual color.

-Cierra el hocico, culón-Craig frunció el ceño. No le gustaba para nada la actitud del hada de Tweek.

-¡Ciérralo tú!-vociferó, visiblemente enojado. La rama se alzó y dejó a Craig colgado de cabeza.

-¡Agh, hijo de puta!

-¡Déjalo en paz!-Kyle salió en su ayuda, intentando en vano liberarlo de su agarre.

El castaño se quedó observándolo con horror. Habían pasado unos segundos incómodos, hasta que Kyle se indignó por su mirada tan fija.

-¿Y tú qué me miras?

Sus ojos marrones se entrecerraron, en un gesto de desprecio.

-Pelirrojo... hada de nieve... rasgos judíos... ¡no te me acerques!-voló velozmente hacia el hombro de Tweek, quien se moría de la pena.

-¡Cartman, cállate de una puta vez! ¡Me estás avergonzando DE NUEVO y encima frente a mi mejor amigo!-se jaló de los cabellos-. ¡¿Cómo mierda vas a llegar a nivel 10 si nunca puedo llevarme bien contigo, animal?!

-Pfft, no es necesario. Ya llegué a nivel siete y no necesito tu amor para ser feliz-fingió un puchero.

-¡Wow, nivel 7!-exclamó Kyle, con ojos brillantes.

-¡HOLA, SIGO COLGADO DE CABEZA!-se quejó Craig. Tan pronto como lo dijo Cartman recibió un manotazo de parte de Tweek.

-¡Agh! ¡Ya, lo haré, cojones, pero no me golpees!-se quejó, frotándose la nuca y chasqueando los dedos, provocando que la rama soltara el tobillo de Tucker, quien cayó bruscamente.

-Nos puedes dejar en paz unos minutos?-pidió Tweek, fastidiado.

-¡¿Me estás echando?!-se indignó-. ¡A mí nadie me bota, yo me largo!

-Bien, hazlo-dijeron los tres al unísono. Cartman echó humo.

-¡Jódanse, chicos! Me voy a casa.

-¡Ni siquiera tenemos casa, idiota!-lo sujetó Tweek antes de que se alejara. Suspiró amargamente-. M-mira, sólo hazme el favor de quedarte en mi bolsillo hasta que te diga que puedes salir, ¿está bien?

Cartman soltó maldiciones, pero no le quedó otra.

-Así que... piensas entrar en la Arena?-preguntó Craig, para evitar que se formara esa típica disculpa de Tweek que era más larga que el Discurso del Politeama **(2)**. Ya la conocía, cada vez que sucedía algo y Tweek creía que era su culpa, pedía perdón en todas las maneras e idiomas conocidos, al punto de volverse irritante.

-¡Gah! ¡Sí, eso planeo!

-Pues yo también-le sonrió.

-¡Y ganaremos! ¡Y seremos los mejores! ¡Y llegaré al nivel 10! ¡Y... Y...!-exclamó entusiasmado Kyle, sufriendo de la pérdida de aire y de ideas.

-¿Nivel 10? Vaya, Craig, n-no creía que quisieses entrar al Foro Mundial-señalo Tweek, con un dejo de sorpresa.

-Esa no es mi intención-gruñó Craig, mirando duramente a su hada-.Sólo quiero que suba a nivel 10 para que dejen de jodernos por un rato.

-¿D-de qué nivel es tu hada?-preguntó.

-Cuatro-suspiró, listo para cualquier burla. Tweek asintió, bajando la vista y pasándose los dedos por la nuca.-Puedes reírte, no importa-resopló.

-¡GAH! ¡N-no me hace gracia!

-¿Entonces por qué te pones así?

-Esto... ¿Has r-revisado los signos vitales de tu hada?-se le acercó, sujetando a Kyle entre sus manos.

-No. ¿Por qué lo haría?

-Ningún hada con menos de nivel 5 entra a Ciudad Torjum sin efectos secundarios-le susurró al moreno, y luego miró fijamente al hada pelirroja.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?!-se alarmó. Tweek le pateó en el vientre y envolvió a Kyle entre sus palmas.

-¡Cállate!

-Auch... por qué mierda quieres que me calle? Kyle podría estar en...!-otra patada.

-¡Los efectos secundarios son completamente distintos en cada hada! ¡Qu-quién sabe, quizá ahora esté propenso a que el corazón se le reviente si recibe un gran susto! La madre, Craig, es que nunca lees el pergamino?

-Uh...

Tweek se jaló de los cabellos, liberando a Kyle.

-¡Oye, casi me ahogas! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-reclamó el hada al rubio Viajero.

-¡¿AHOGAR?!-se alarmaron ambos Viajeros-. ¡CÁLMATE, KYLE, CÁLMATE, DEBE HABER SIDO UN GRAN SUSTO, PERO YA PASÓ!-chillaron, haciendo aspavientos.

-Ustedes son los que deberían calmarse-señaló el pelirrojo, con una gota de sudor resbalando de su sien.

Tweek volvió a patear a Craig en el vientre.

-¡Ay, carajo! ¡Ya me calmé, por qué hiciste eso?!-protestó, enojado.

-P-para liberar presión-se explicó, acercándose a su oído para susurrar-. ¿De veras crees que debas entrar a las Arenas con un hada en esa condición? Apenas otros Portadores se enteren de su nivel, estarás en una desventaja considerable, tanto por eso como por no saber qué le podría estar sucediendo a tu hada en este instante.

Craig abrió mucho los ojos ante la advertencia.

-Pues... ya no sé cómo regresar al bosque, y si sigo adelante lo más probable es que nos hagan mierda-reflexionó en voz alta, y luego sus ojos se posaron en unos policías que interrogaban gente, mostrando un cartel con su retrato-. ¡ENTRAMOS, HIJOPUTA!-gritó alarmado, jalando a su hada y a Tweak al interior del edificio.

Tweek y Kyle apenas tuvieron tiempo de saber qué ocurría, cuando ya estaban adentro.

-¡¿Qué f-fue eso?!-exclamó el rubio.

-¡Wow, qué genial!-exclamó Kyle, observando todo con asombro y ajeno a los Portadores.

Se veía mucho más grande por dentro que por fuera, y eso se debía a que las Arenas ocupaban un espacio subterráneo, donde justo se estaban desarrollando las peleas entre Hadas y sus Portadores, rodeadas del inmenso balcón en el que ahora se hallaban.

Tweek y Craig tampoco podían dar crédito a sus ojos. Y eso que era una Arena de principiantes. Una gran ráfaga de arena llegó al nivel de sus ojos, sorprendiéndolos.

-¡Wow, ¿hay hadas de arena también?!-soltó Tweek, tras cubrirse los ojos para evitar que se dañen.

-¡Oigan!-Eric salió del bolsillo de Tweek, claramente fastidiado-. ¿Por qué tanto alboro...wow.

-Sí.

-Ajá.

-Ohhh.

Nuestros héroes se hubiesen quedado como idiotas observando las peleas de no ser que un hombre de apariencia nada amigable se les presentó.

-Yo. Mi nombre es Mido y soy el encargado de esta Arena. ¿Van a inscribirse para un duelo o se van a quedar como pendejos viendo? Y por hacer cualquiera de las dos les voy a dejar los bolsillos vacíos, así que no se confíen-espetó, fijando sus ojos en Tucker.

-Vinimos a inscribirnos-replicó Tweek, intentando hacer que el hombre dejara de prestarle atención a su amigo.

-Oh, pues síganme-respondió, sin quitarle la vista de encima al pelinegro.

Todos asintieron, yendo tras Mido, el cual los guió al extremo de la baranda, donde se hallaban unas escaleras que rodeaban todo el interior del edificio, permitiendo a Tweak y a Tucker ver los combates cada vez más de cerca. Sus hadas estaban igual de fascinadas con el espectáculo.

-Les daré unas formas para que llenen con sus nombres, el tipo de hada que poseen, el nivel de éstas, y otros datos que a nadie le importan, en realidad. A menos que...-se giró a verlos con desconfianza-. Uno de ustedes sea un Tucker.

Craig sintió algo dentro de sí reventar en millones de pedacitos, unirse de nuevo y formar un monstruo con intenciones asesinas. Se evidenciaba en un tic de esos que serían típicos en su rubio amigo de infancia.

-N-no, por supuesto que ninguno de n-nosotros pertenece a esa infame y vulgar familia, ngh. Preferiría que me arrojen por un a-acantilado antes que pertenecer a ese linaje, ngh-tartamudeó Tweek, rogando perdón a Craig con la mirada por las hirientes palabras y el tono indignado y altanero que usó en ellas.

-Bien-masculló Mido, continuando su camino. Ambos Viajeros alargaron la distancia entre su guía y ellos.

Craig se veía bastante afectado. ¿Acaso Tweek planeaba hacerlo renunciar a algo de semejante proporción? Quizá Tweek no haya dado signos de marginarlo por sus ancestros, pero el insinuar en ese momento que Craig debía negar sus orígenes lo enfermaba sobremanera.

-No pienso hacerlo-le murmuró, sonando amenazante. Tweek resopló de hastío.

-No seas terco, es por tu bien!

-Preferiría que me patearan el culo con una bota ardiente. Jamás podré limpiar el nombre de mi familia si renuncio a él tan sólo un momento.

-Como q-quieras, gah, nunca cambiarás... Y... p-perdona por lo que dije antes.

Craig se mantuvo callado ante esto último. Tweek le observó angustiado.

-P-por favor, sabes que n-no lo dije con malas intenciones-rogó.

-Pero lo dijiste, Tweek-evitó su mirada.

-Gaaaay~-canturreó Cartman, recibiendo una mirada asesina de su Portador.

-¡No ayudas, culón!-siseó.

-¡¿A quién coño llamas culón, maldito hijo de puta?!-se ofendió. Tweek le hizo un gesto de desprecio. Podía esperar.

Craig apretó sus manos en un puño con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos empalidecieron.

-No quiero volver a verte en mi vida-dijo débilmente, corriendo más allá del guía.

-¡Craig!-exclamó, intentando alcanzarlo y observando con pura impotencia cómo su mejor amigo en toda la vida se alejaba de él.

¿Para siempre?

Esa posibilidad lo aterró enormemente, pero sabía muy bien que se lo tenía merecido.

-Se nota que tu amigo está ansioso-comentó Mido, inconsciente de lo que acababa de suceder a sus espaldas. Tweek permaneció silente.

* * *

><p>Corrió con toda la fuerza que sus piernas y pulmones le permitían, deteniéndose hasta estar por lo menos unos diez niveles más abajo de el guía. Apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas, intentando recuperar el aliento.<p>

-Craig...-murmuró Kyle, preocupado por su Portador.

-E... estoy bien-jadeó, presionando sus rodillas para retener sus emociones-. Supongo que me comporté como un culo allá arriba, ¿no?-sus ojos azules se posaron el los verdes de Broflovski.

-No vine a regañarte-aclaró Kyle, detectando un profundo pesar en esos ojos que tenían todos los sentimientos alborotados-. De hecho, creo que estuvo muy bien lo que dijiste-sonrió cálidamente-. No podría sentirme más orgulloso de tenerte como Portador.

-Heh... Gracias, supongo-desvió la mirada.

-Tú y ese chico... son muy buenos amigos, ¿verdad?

-Él fue mi primer y único amigo en el pueblo-admitió, recordando su infancia-. Siempre creí que jamás le importó que fuera un Tucker, pero ahora me doy cuenta de... que era una bella mentira... nuestra amistad-concluyó amargamente. Kyle lo miró con tristeza. Le rompía el corazón ver a su Portador en semejante estado.

-Estoy seguro de que...

-No me interesa, perdón-lo cortó, incorporándose-. Vine aquí a subirte de nivel, a nada más-continuó.

El hada pelirroja sabía a la perfección que Craig se estaba tragando su decepción con tal de no hacerlo sentir mal. Voló hacia su hombro y envolvió su cuello en un fuerte abrazo, sin llegar a lastimar su tráquea.

_¡Era mi mejor amigo! ¿Cómo pudo haber dicho algo así de atroz? Acabamos de reencontrarnos tras mucho tiempo y justo se le ocurría decir eso! ¿Cómo podía esperar perdón así de fácil?_, pensaba Craig, luchando con todas sus fuerzas por no quebrarse ante el abrazo comprensivo de su hada tal y como sucedió en la maldita casa de Baki.

-Estaré bien-aseguró, sonando poco creíble hasta para él mismo.

-Puedes llorar si quieres-susurró. Craig deseó con todas sus fuerzas que nadie los estuviese observando en ese instante, debido al momento incómodo y al rubor que apareció en sus mejillas.

-No deseo que nadie me vea haciendo eso aquí. Ya creo que perderé el 99,9% de su respeto al decirles que soy un Tucker, no quisiera perder lo restante-formó una sonrisa irónica. Kyle soltó una risita.

-Ok, pero mi héroe no debe estar triste, y menos por pendejadas como ésa-sonrió ampliamente, contagiándole algo de su alegría a Craig-. ¡Continuemos!-se posó en su hombro y señaló al frente.

-Ok, capitán-rió levemente, siguiendo su camino.

* * *

><p>No le costó mucho hallar el final de las escaleras, donde había un puesto que debería ser el que atendía Mido.<p>

Apenas tuvo que esperar a su llegada. Kyle, notando que la presencia del rubio incomodaba a Craig, se dedicó a distraer a éste último con cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera, mientras el encargado buscaba las formas para llenar.

-¡Hey, Craig!-agitó los brazos en frente suyo-. ¿Has probado la comida africana?

-Eh... no-contestó, extrañado por el comportamiento de su hada.

-Pfft... ¡Ellos tampoco!-no pasó ni un segundo y los dos ya habían estallado en carcajadas, y Cartman no tardó en unirse, más porque le gustaban esas clases de chistes crueles. Tweek concentró toda su atención en Mido, buscando distraerse del pequeño escándalo.

-... Listo-suspiró el hombre, sacando dos hojas-. Llénenla con sus datos, me la entregan y esperen en las bancas de la derecha. Una vez que los registre, se les asignará un contrincante al azar-explicó, retirándose de allí.

Craig no tardó en ir a sentarse, jugando con su hada de distintas maneras. La fresca risa de Kyle sólo le daba una sensación de vacío a Tweek.

Envidia. Sentía envidia.

Por lo bien que se podían llevar esos dos, cuando su relación con su hada era una de las peores jamás vistas. Y por la cercanía de Kyle con Craig, se sentía terriblemente desplazado ahora que no le quedaba otra opción que ignorarlos fútilmente. Obviamente Cartman detectó esa intranquilidad en Tweek, pero no sabía qué hacer en aquella situación. Nunca habían dado de su parte por tener una buena relación, ese no era el lugar ni el momento. El castaño fingió que tenía sueño mientras se regresaba al bolsillo de Tweek, convenciéndose de que eso era algo que su Portador tenía que arreglar por sí mismo, así como lo causó.

Unos minutos que le parecieron eternamente tortuosos pasaron mientras Craig le prestaba atención a las peleas que se desarrollaban en frente suyo, exclamando de emoción.

-¡Wow! ¿Viste eso, Kyle?

-¡Genial!-alzó los brazos y revoloteó en círculos.

-Sería fantástico si pudiéramos enfrentarnos con alguien así-comentó el pelinegro.

-Sí-asintió el pelirrojo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Hey, panda de n00bs-llegó Mido, manteniendo su mueca de fastidio-. Ya hay plazas libres, así que sus contrincantes ya fueron escogidos. Síganme.

Ambos jóvenes obedecieron al mayor, adentrándose en la arena y colocándose en la plataforma del centro, sin hacer contacto con el resto de luchadores. Allí esperaban otros dos chicos, uno de tez morena y una camiseta púrpura con una gran T amarilla, y la otra era una de largo cabello rizado y rubio.

-Mira, Token, carne fresca-la rubia sonrió de medio lado, guiñándole un ojo a Craig.

-No empieces con eso, los vas a intimidar, Bebe-respondió el joven, igual de contento.

-Ustedes-Mido observó a los dos jóvenes detrás suyo, quienes se colocaron en posición de firmes-. Tú, el amargado, te vas con la rubia. El rubio que tiembla como una hoja pelea con el ricachón. ¿Entendido? Preséntense, se dan la mano y empiezan el combate. Quiero un duelo limpio, sin trampas. Si veo que alguno de ustedes rompe las reglas serán vetados de esta Arena por un mes-recalcó.

-¡Un momento! ¿Hay reglas?-se quejó Craig entre confundido y fastidiado.

Estalló la carcajada general en toda la Arena.

-¡Ay, me tienes que estar jodiendo!-se rió Token, sujetándose el vientre.

-¿Es que nunca lees el pergamino?-Bebe se limpió una lágrima, divertida.

-Eh...-Craig evitó su mirada, nervioso.

Tweek era el único que no se había reído. Sabía a la perfección que eso no le ayudaría a hacer las paces con Craig, así que procuró aguantarse y también callar a su hada, cuya risa destacaba por ser cruel. Miró a Craig con ojos preocupados.

-No, no lo hago-admitió el pelinegro, disimulando su bochorno. Mido fijó su vista en Bebe, y viceversa.

-Depende de ti si quieres darle tiempo para que se aprenda algo-dijo el hombre. Bebe no se lo pensó.

-Está bien, si quieres puedes leerlas ahora, no me molesta-le sonrió dulcemente. Craig agradeció y abrió su pergamino, comenzando a buscar la sección referente a las Arenas y sus reglas. Mido asintió satisfecho y se retiró de allí, dispuesto a monitorear los otros combates.

-Hey, tú-Token llamó la atención de Tweek-. Yo soy tu oponente, no ella-advirtió. Tweek espabiló y se le acercó, con la mano extendida. Ambos hicieron el saludo respectivo-. Soy Token Black-un hada de largo cabello liso y negro se apareció en su hombro, vestía con un suéter morado, pantalones amarillos y un beret rosa. Sus alas se asemejaban a las de una mariposa, dándole una apariencia encantadora.

-Y yo soy Wendy Testaburger-se presentó, sonriendo cordialmente.

-Y-yo soy Tweek-dijo simplonamente, luchando por mantener el contacto visual sin lucir asustado.

-¿Tweek qué?-preguntó el moreno, alzando una ceja.

-Te lo diré cuando te gane-sonrió con altanería. Token le imitó.

-Si es que me ganas-le dirigió una mirada de complicidad a Wendy-. ¿Y tu hada?-Tweek pareció despertar de un largo sueño apenas lo mencionaron.

-¿Ah, él?-colocó sus manos a ambos lados de su boca-. ¡Culo gordo, sal de dónde estés!-llamó despreocupadamente, provocando que a su oponente y a su hada se les escapara una gota de sudor por la nuca.

-Se nota el cariño-murmuró Wendy. Token asintió. La tierra pareció temblar levemente, llamando la atención de Black y Testaburger, quienes miraron al suelo.

De repente salió impulsado a una gran velocidad el susodicho, enfurecido.

-¿A quién le dices culo gordo, hijo de puta?-giró su cabeza en muchas direcciones, intentando localizar a su Portador.

-¿Es él?-Token lo miró sin mucha sorpresa.

-Sí-contestó el rubio-. Preséntate, llegó la hora de pelear, ngh-ordenó. Cartman le fulminó con la mirada.

-Soy Eric-se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Eric qué?-esta vez fue Wendy la que preguntó.

-Lo sabrás cuando te gane-sonrió con igual, si no mayor, altanería que su Portador. Token pudo apreciar lo que pocos podían: tenían cosas en común, pese al mal trato que se daban.

-Esto será divertido-Wendy se tronó los nudillos. Cartman hizo lo mismo con su cuello.

Ambos Portadores contaron hasta tres en voz alta, y se prepararon para lanzar el primer ataque.

-¡Cartman, Planta Carnívora!-exclamó Tweek, desenvainando así mismo dos sais **(3) **y apuntándolas hacia su hada. Al ligero contacto que hicieron los dedos del castaño en ambas puntas unas ramas crecieron hasta formar dos enormes Venus Atrapamoscas al final, cuyas fauces se mostraban amenazantes.

El peso de ambas plantas parecía no molestarle en nada a Tweek. Craig había desviado su atención del pergamino apenas empezó el combate de Tweek. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba interesado.

-¿Un hada de planta? Interesante...-Token soltó una risita, y sacó a su vez dos revólveres.

-Un momento... ¡Yo no tengo armas!-se espantó Craig, jalándose de los cabellos. ¡Qué tonto! ¿Acaso esperaba que su hada hiciera todo el trabajo sucio? Y no podía, NO QUERÍA, pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con una chica, estaba mal!

Por suerte Bebe fue la única que escuchó eso, sino habrían surgido más burlas en todo el estadio. Sonrió comprensiva.

-Si quieres te presto algunas, tengo un arsenal entero-aseguró. Craig le observó inseguro.

-No podría aceptarlo, ya te estoy quitando tu tiempo.

-No importa, tu cara bonita ya me convenció-le guiñó el ojo con coquetería, buscando en sus bolsillos y extrayendo dos abanicos. Le entregó uno a Craig.

-Eh... no estoy muy seguro de que esto sea un arma-dudó.

-Cada arma que el portador utilice es aquella que mejor se adapte al tipo de su hada-explicó con paciencia-. Tu amigo de allá usa sais, porque su hada es de la clase vegetal. Si usara una espada, sería incompatible, puesto que el filo lastimaría las ramas. Token usa revólveres, porque...

En ese momento el aludido disparó contra Tweek, y las balas se encendieron con ferocidad. Craig y Tweek quedaron impactados. ¿Un hada de fuego?

-Su hada es de clase incandescente-completó-. Es lógico que utilice armas de fuego, entiendes el chiste?-rió bajito.

Tweek recibió el impacto en ambas plantas carnívoras, que se quemaron. Le dirigió una expresión de horror a su hada, quien no era ajeno.

-No t-te preocupes, no puede matarte, e-está en el reglamento-intentó tranquilizarlo, aunque más sonaba como si se hablara a sí mismo. Cartman asintió. Craig agradeció en ese momento no estar emparejado con Token, porque conocía lo bien mal parada que saldría su propia hada-. ¡GAH, NO ME MIREN, ES DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!-estalló, recibiendo una cachetada cortesía de Eric.

-¡Aún no acaba el duelo, idiota!-regañó-. ¡Piensa rápido o nos va a achicharrar!

-¿Acabaste de leer las reglas?-distrajo Bebe a Craig, notando que este se estaba distrayendo demasiado con la pelea de Tweek. Craig asintió por reflejo. Stevens le extendió la mano, y también hicieron el saludo.

-Soy Bebe Stevens.

De su cabello brotó un hada de cabello castaño y suéter carmesí.

-Yo soy su hada, Clyde Donovan-se cruzó de brazos y se posó en su hombro.

-Craig Tucker-pronunció sin problema alguno, esperando cualquier tipo de reacción de la rubia.

Bueno, casi todos.

Bebe permaneció quieta un momento, como ida. Parpadeó un par de veces, como si tuviera problemas asimilando la información recibida.

-¿Tucker?-repitió, llevándose una mano a la mejilla, inclinando el rostro.

-Sí-no pudo evitar gruñir con desconfianza. Seguramente se reiría en ese instante.

-Oh. Pues... qué lindo nombre-sonrió con dulzura, mirándole con ojos sinceros.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Craig casi sufre un paro cardíaco. ¿Es que era tonta o nunca había escuchado de las "hazañas" de su bisabuelo?

-Pienso que es precioso-sonrió aún más, sin un ápice de duda.

-¿Acaso nunca supiste de las fechorías que cometió mi bisabuelo?-le vino un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

-Sí, pero no me importan-respondió con simpleza-. No me vas a decir que tú tuviste la culpa, ¿o sí?

Eso último le había venido como un baldazo de agua fría. Jamás se esperó tanta amabilidad de una chica aparentemente superficial. Sentía tantas emociones mezcladas, se sentía sumamente conmovido, al punto de querer abrazar a esa extraña que le tenía tanta paciencia.

Tweek tampoco fue ajeno a eso. Le dolió profundamente en el orgullo el saber que hasta una extraña podía tratar con mayor dignidad a su amigo. En medio de su distracción, no vio el ataque de Token.

-¡Pirotornado!-exclamó Wendy, envuelta en ráfagas de fuego y acercándose a una gran velocidad.

-¡AAAGH!-chilló Tweek, viendo el impacto imposible de evitar. Sus sais apenas pudieron aguantar la temperatura, y tuvo que soltarlos para no quemarse también.

-¿Qué sucede? No me digas que no te gusta el calor-dijo Token con una sonrisa burlona. Tweek sintió sus venas arder con furia. Sus ojos verde olivo se encontraron con los marrones de Cartman, igual de enojados.

-¡No dejaré que una niña me gane!-rugió, haciendo que unas ramas emerjan del suelo y atrapen a Wendy y a Token.

Era más que obvia la desventaja entre tipos. Considerando que hay una cantidad justa de plantas en el mundo, pero hay escasez de fuego, también significaría que aunque Wendy fuera nivel 1 le estaría superando. Era frustrante.

-Mejor nos vamos a otra parte-sugirió Bebe, sacando a Craig de su distracción-. Necesitan espacio y nosotros también.

Craig asintió y la siguió a un espacio vacío, donde apenas y podía ver el combate de Tweek y Token.

-¿Y tu hada?-preguntó, notando la ausencia de Kyle.

-¡Ah, cierto!

En ese instante Kyle se desperezó y salió lentamente de su bolsillo.

-¿Ya es hora de pelear?-se talló los párpados.

-Sí-Craig entornó los ojos-. Preséntate.

-¡Mi nombre es Kyle Broflovski!-exclamó con ojitos brillantes.

-Un placer-contestaron sus oponentes al unísono. Craig y Bebe contaron hasta tres. El pelinegro no lo mostraba, pero estaba bastante nervioso. Kyle no tenía ningún ataque nombrado. La verdad, ni siquiera tenía un ataque más allá del Modo Berserker.

Y a decir verdad... No tenía idea de cuál compatible era un abanico con un hada de nieve.

-Las damas primero-se excusó, para hacer tiempo.

-Qué caballeroso-apreció Stevens. Le dirigió una mirada astuta a su hada-. Clyde, un ciclón!

-¡A la orden!-el castaño aspiró una gran cantidad de aire y pasó a expulsarla en el abanico de Bebe, la cual agitó el arma de tal forma que se asemejó a un remolino que intentaba tragarse a Kyle.

-¿Un hada de viento?-murmuró Craig, sorprendido.

-Yo no me burlé de ti, te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo-recordó Bebe, algo afligida.

Ustedes, si han leído el primer capítulo, saben que el poder de un tipo de hada es inversamente proporcional a la abundancia de su elemento. Está claro que la nieve es el elemento más común. Y le sigue...

El viento. Bebe le había tratado de esa manera no porque le tuviera afecto, sino porque tampoco quería que Tucker se burlara de ella. En parte, era lo justo. Trata a los demás como quieres que te traten a ti.

-Jamás lo haría, aunque te hubieras burlado-aseguró. Bebe le sonrió con calidez.

-¡GYYYAH!-Kyle gritó, luchando por escapar del vórtice y liberando muchos copos de nieve en ese momento.

Aquí otra peculiaridad de las Arenas: están fabricadas de materiales artificiales, desde las paredes hasta el suelo, incluso el aire que respiraban; para evitar cualquier desventaja de tipos. Por lo tanto, Kyle podía sentirse más fuerte.

No era una batalla para decidir quién era el más fuerte: era para decidir quién era el menos débil.

Por fin, Kyle pudo zafarse del remolino, pues una enorme bola de nieve impactó en el rostro de Clyde, obligándolo a soltarlo.

-¡Kyle!-llamó Tucker, siendo obedecido. Broflovski juntó sus dos manos y formó otra bola de nieve, que fue a parar al abanico de Craig.

"Y ahora qué mierda hago?", pensó.

-¡Lánzasela!-dijo Kyle, señalando al hada que intentaba quitarse toda la nieve de encima, sobretodo de las alas, porque le dificultaba el vuelo. Craig así lo hizo, pero Bebe actuó a tiempo y lo bloqueó con su propio abanico.

-No te voy a dejar tan fácil-entrecerró los ojos.

-Yo tampoco, aunque me caigas bien-admitió.

Clyde se sacudió lo que quedaba de nieve en su cuerpo e inmediatamente lanzó una ráfaga de aire que mandó lejos a Kyle.

-¡Brr!-le dio un escalofrío-. ¡Detesto el frío! ¡Vas a ver lo que es bueno!

Kyle apenas y pudo estabilizarse y regresar a toda velocidad hacia su atacante.

-¡Qué lástima, pues...!-fue interrumpido por otro remolino que Bebe se apresuró a formar-. ¡Aaah, eso no es justo!-se quejó intentando no marearse.

-Que yo sepa no he roto ninguna regla-refutó Bebe. Quizá Kyle tuviera algo más de ventaja en lo que respectara a su tipo, pero Craig desconocía el nivel de Clyde y además Bebe sí podía dar una ayuda relevante a su hada, a diferencia de él.

Para poder ganar en un combate es necesario dejar K.O. tanto al Portador como a su hada, o que uno de ellos se rinda. No pueden hacerse lesiones graves, mucho menos matarse. Hay dos formas de dejar K.O., la primera es la convencional y la segunda es el _flood_.

Obviamente pensaba usar lo segundo. No le apetecía lastimar a Stevens.

Clyde y Kyle volvieron a luchar, Kyle intentando cubrirlo de pies a cabeza con su elemento y Clyde intentando marear a Kyle con todo ese viento.

-¡Hey, Bebe!-gritó Tucker, protegiendo sus ojos con su antebrazo derecho y sacando su propio pergamino con la mano libre-. ¿Lista para perder?

Bebe comprendió que iba a noquearla a punta de _flood_, por lo que entrecerró los ojos. Su cabello se movía en todas direcciones debido al jaleo que armaba su hada, y también se apresuró a retirar su pergamino. Ambos portadores extendieron su propio pergamino en frente de cada uno.

-Eso mismo te pregunto-dijo Stevens. Ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras sus respectivas hadas se sacaban la madre, hasta que, pasados tres segundos, se dispusieron a atacar.

El método del flood consiste en enviar mensajes cortos de manera repetitiva al pergamino del oponente, de tal manera que lo dejes inoperativo por diez segundos. De hecho, el pergamino mismo viene con esa función. Al quedar inoperativo, el usuario se desmaya, pero su hada queda intacta.

_Bebe: .l._

_Craig: .l._

_Bebe: .l._

_Craig: .l._

_Bebe: .l._

Un repentino ruido distrajo a Craig de responder, mientras su bandeja de entrada era atacada por Stevens. Kyle se había caído al suelo de repente. Por un momento no iba a preocuparle, pero luego Clyde exclamó sorprendido:

-¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué te pones así de repente?

Kyle intentaba levantarse, hiperventilando. No pronunciaba palabra alguna y se veía igual de aterrado que Clyde.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-preguntó, angustiado.

-¡No le hice nada! ¡Apenas te pusiste a atacar con flood se puso así!-reclamó Clyde, nervioso. Kyle a duras penas logró colocarse de nuevo a su nivel, tosiendo bastante.

"¿Tendrá esto que ver con los efectos secundarios?", pensó Craig, recordando la advertencia de Tweek.

Su pergamino produjo un "beep", que le indicó que Bebe estaba a punto de sobrecargar su sistema de mensajes con el gesto obsceno.

Craig estaba en problemas: usar el flood también lastimaría a Kyle.

Así que hizo lo que su desesperación y limitado cerebro le permitían en ese instante.

Corrió hacia Clyde y lo lanzó de un puñetazo hacia Bebe. No había nada en el reglamento que se lo prohibiera.

Y a decir verdad, no creyó que hubiese usado tanta fuerza, pero dejó al hada fuera de combate.

-Ah, ¿conque prefieres que yo me enfrente a tu hada?-dijo Bebe, sujetando con delicadeza a un noqueado Clyde.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Espera!-se alarmó, notando que Kyle seguía en mal estado. No pudo evitar que su hada sufriera el mismo destino que Clyde, siendo lanzada varios metros lejos debido a la fuerza del abanico de Bebe.

-Eso fue cobardía, tienes que admitirlo-lo enfrentó, con una mirada llena de indignación.

-¡Mi hada estaba mal! ¡Estaba sufriendo un efecto secundario, ¿no te diste cuenta?! ¡El flood le hacía daño!

-No voy a caer por algo tan bajo-le aplicó una patada que apenas pudo esquivar.

-No voy a golpear a una chica-sentenció.

-Tendrás que hacerlo, todos lo hacen-contestó la rubia, asestando otro golpe que fue bloqueado por los antebrazos de Craig. Al ver que falló, le pateó en la entrepierna.

-¡Aaagh!-se retorció de dolor.

-¿Ya cambiaste de opinión?-mostró una sonrisa similar a las de Token.

-Yo...-siseó, más preocupado por disminuir el dolor que por prestarle atención a su oponente.

-¡Él no, pero yo sí!-la vocecita de Kyle se pudo oír en medio del tumulto, sorprendiendo a ambos portadores, sobretodo cuando lo vieron en el aire sujetando una bola de nieve que era, por lo menos, 500 veces más grande que él.

-¡Wow, una genkidama!-exclamó alguien, antes de que Kyle la hiciera caer encima de Bebe.

La rubia no tuvo ni tiempo de gritar antes de recibir el impacto. Craig creyó que estaría muerta, por lo que se jaló de los cabellos.

-¡Viva! ¡Ganamos!-celebraba Kyle, ajeno a la preocupación de su portador.

-¿Sique viva? ¡Podría haberse roto el cuello o fracturado un hueso!-masculló, con los ojos bien abiertos. Kyle se dio cuenta de lo angustiado que estaba su portador y se sumergió en el montón de nieve encima de Bebe.

Al poco rato, sacó el cuerpo desmayado de Stevens. Craig suspiró de alivio.

-Sí, supongo que ganamos-sonrió cansadamente. Miró su pergamino para comprobar cuántos niveles le faltaban para el 10-. Ahora eres... nivel cinco. Lo que significa que necesitamos pelear cinco veces más, por lo menos-un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al imaginarse que podría tocarle Token como contrincante. O...

Tweek.

Su rostro se tornó sombrío en ese instante. Kyle se disponía a animarlo de nuevo, cuando empezaron a caer monedas de oro. Craig y su hada observaron el capital, confundidos.

"Lee el pergamino", una vocecita interior llamada instinto le dijo a Craig. Y así lo hizo, buscando la información pertinente.

_Es común que algunos espectadores ricos arrojen monedas al estadio para agradecer el espectáculo brindado. Si caen en tu rango, es para ti._

Craig tragó saliva. ¿Acaso hizo algo bien? ¿Quién habría sido el ingenuo que le dio su dinero?

Fuera como fuera, al menos había ganado algo de dinero.

-Hey, vayamos a comer algo y a comprarme un arma decente-depositó el abanico prestado en la mano de la aún inconsciente Bebe. Kyle asintió, acompañándolo afuera de la Arena.

* * *

><p>Después de comer hasta llenarse en un restaurante humilde, ser confundido como Stan Marsh por algunos ciudadanos y escapar de la policía otra vez, Tucker y Broflovski se dirigieron al mayor proveedor de armas de Ciudad Torjum.<p>

Armas DeLorne y Familia, Sociedad Anónima.

Chris DeLorne era el encargado de la tienda, era el hijo adoptivo de la generación pasada y ahora se ocupaba del negocio familiar con mejor maestría que sus ancestros. Tenía un talento innato para asignar armas de acuerdo al tipo de hada y Portador. Sin mencionar que era famoso por los rumores que corrían sobre sus vínculos con una banda dedicada al contrabando.

El susodicho les recibió con una mirada agria. Con tan sólo mirar a Kyle ya pudo saber su tipo, y al mismo tiempo sabía que no sería fácil escogerles el arma ideal.

Obligó a Craig a decirle su peso y talla, tipo de sangre y edad a la que le había aparecido varicela. Claro que el pelinegro consideraba esto algo absurdo, pero temía represalias.

A su vez, estaba asombrado al ver a un chico de su edad que no fuera Portador.

-No me interesa serlo-explicó-. No tengo tiempo para aventuras, mi lugar es aquí-le dio una pitada a su cigarrillo y se adentró en el gigantesco arsenal que poseía tras la puerta-. Vuelvo en un segundo-se despidió con voz despreocupada.

A Craig le carcomía la curiosidad. ¿Qué arma sería compatible con la nieve?

Grande fue su expectación al ver a Chris salir del recinto. Sus ojos revelaban una gran ansiedad.

-Te he conseguido la mejor arma que he encontrado-por alguna razón esa frase no lo tranquilizó.

Su boca se abrió tremendamente al ver que Chris le entregaba una enorme cuchara.

-... Qué. Coño. Es. Esto-dijo con voz rasposa.

-Es tu arma. Son 400 kerraberlas, la tomas o la dejas. No hay descuentos, no hay cambios y definitivamente no hay devoluciones-contestó con soltura, extendiendo su mano. A Craig le hirvió la sangre, pero no tuvo otra opción.

Al menos tenía un arma.

* * *

><p><strong>Originalmente el capítulo iba a ser más largo, pero como ya dije, hubo problemas con mi conexión a internet y se borró una buena parte T_T Mientras se me ocurre la siguiente, pido disculpas. Sin mencionar, no es por quejarme pero detecto algunos problemas al intentar guardar el capítulo, por lo que también se borraba T_T<strong>

**Klaus: Y Ted sigue virgen ;D**

**Ted: orz no me lo recuerdes...**

**Klaus: Es mejor! Estamos vivos! Y ni hablar de los millones de bebés que nacerán en 9 meses D:**

****(1) Era de las nuevas hadas: Ya dije que venían cada cien años, por eso se llama así.****

****(2) Discurso del Politeama: era un discurso larguísimo que dio Manuel González Prada en el teatro Politeama, criticando a la generación anterior por permitir que Perú perdiera la guerra del Pacífico y blah, blah, blah.****

****(3) Sai: arma oriental que parece un tenedor. Búsquenlo en google, para eso existe.****

****Con lo de la pelea de Cartman y Wendy, me la imaginé como la vez en que Wendy le sacó la mierda a Cartman por burlarse del cáncer de mama xD Fue épico! Así que habrá algo como eso en el próximo capítulo.****

****Y no crean que me he olvidado del problema con Tweek :c Lo dejaré para el próximo capítulo.****

****Feliz Navidad y Año nuevo :D****


	7. Las Arenas, Parte 2

**Aquí el capítulo! Lamento cualquier tardanza D: Cualquier otra razón ajena a la flojera y al internet pésimo no vale la pena ser mencionada. Lo que ahora importa es el capi ;D Disfruten! O no.**

**Algo me dice que me estoy volviendo adicta a TTGL, me la pasé escuchando todo el soundtrack para este capítulo.**

**P.D: Creo que este capítulo tiene una sorpresa que muchas llevan esperando ;D**

* * *

><p>Nuestro portador favorito...<p>

Ja, ¿se la creyeron?

Corrijo: Nuestro portador protagonista se apresuró a regresar a la Arena, cargando consigo ese enorme adefesio de arma. Pesaba un montón y su hombro empezaba a doler.

-¡Hey, Kyle! ¡Ayúdame con esto!-gruñó entre dientes. Su hada reaccionó como si saliera de alguna especie de trance y voló raudo a ayudar a Tucker.

Craig suspiró, un poco aliviado por el peso del que se encargaba Kyle. Era una suerte que la fuerza física de un hada fuera el triple del de un humano.

Eh, no se equivoquen, dije fuerza física. Es útil para cualquier cosa excepto para vencer a otras hadas. La magia gana sobre la materia. O eso es lo que dicen.

No habían pasado ni tres minutos cuando Kyle empezó a quejarse. DE NUEVO.

-¡Craig~! ¿Falta mucho? ¿Cuándo llegamos? ¿Sabes a quién nos vamos a enfrentar? ¡Craig!

-¡LLEGAREMOS CUANDO TENGAMOS QUE LLEGAR!-le gritó, echando humo. Kyle hizo un puchero y Tucker escuchó a las personas a su alrededor murmurar.

-Qué mal viajero.

-Pobre hada, debe ser un horror tener a alguien tan intolerante y de mal genio como portador.

-¿Ese no es el ilustre señor Stan Marsh?

-¡Dios nos libre! Podrá parecerse a él, pero el señor Marsh tenía un hada rubia.

-Ya lo recuerdo.

-Qué mal Portador.

-Debería darle vergüenza.

A Craig se le formó un tic en el ojo izquierdo y lentamente se giró a encarar a quienes estaban mascullando contra él. Les dedicó una mirada que causó escalofríos a más de uno.

-VÁYANSE. A. TOMAR. POR. CULO-siseó enseñando los dientes. Creyó que con esa amenaza su labor había acabado, pero apenas se alejó unos pasos volvió a escuchar murmullos.

-Y encima es un maleducado.

-Nivel Tucker.

-¡Shh, podría oírte!

-¡Podría ser un Tucker!

-No sabía que esa familia se atrevería a dar la cara después del último Portador Tucker que hubo. Me dan arcadas.

-¡No lo compares, podría ofenderse!

-¡Cállate, allí viene!

-¡NO, CON LA CUCHARA NO! ¡AAAH! ¡DETENTE!

* * *

><p>Craig abandonó a la montaña de personas inconscientes, refunfuñando. Quién diría que la cuchara sería útil para algo.<p>

-Vamos de una vez, y me ayudas a limpiar la sangre-dijo con naturalidad.

-¡Pero no lo digas de esa manera, idiota!-chilló espantado el pelirrojo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Que es Ketchup o tu tinte para el cabello?

-¿CÓMO DIJISTE?-se indignó-. ¡SOY PELIRROJO NATURAL!

-Es muy rojo para serlo-susurró, mirando a otro lado. Kyle le jaló del cabello-. ¡Ay, ya basta!

-Tú empezaste.

-Mira, ya llegamos-señaló el edificio y ambos entraron. La Arena seguía igual a como la dejaron, así que se apresuraron y bajaron las escaleras.

Por alguna razón Craig sentía algo extraño al llegar al nivel más bajo. ¿Sería eso lo que llaman un mal presentimiento?

Mientras empezaba a buscar a _ciertas personas,_ rogaba que _ciertas personas_ aún siguieran peleando. No quería enfrentarse a ninguno de esos dos.

Sacudió ese pensamiento de su mente. Se concentró en colocarse en el centro de la arena. Levantó la mano, como el gesto habitual de aquel portador que esté libre para un combate. Kyle se posó en su hombro y se cruzó de brazos, con un poco habitual entrecejo fruncido. Craig no le prestó mucha importancia, seguramente estaba intentando disimular su nerviosismo para no avergonzar a Craig. Bien hecho, entonces.

Un grito se escuchó el todo el perímetro, provocando que Craig abriera los ojos de par en par. Reconocía esa voz, aunque detestaba hacerlo.

Sus orbes apenas pudieron captar el momento en el que alguien impactaba contra la pared contraria, y pasaba muy cerca suyo. Su mirada se encontró con la asustada de Tweek, antes de que éste chocara contra la dura superficie y cayera inconsciente.

-¿Pero qué carajos...?-la voz le salió muy débil debido a la impresión.

-¿Ya gané?-dijo Token desde su sitio, con una sonrisa irónica.

-Espera-Wendy chasqueó sus dedos. De repente, el hada obesa que se hallaba en el suelo se encendió en llamas-. Ahora sí.

Craig empezó a hiperventilar. ¡Eran unos monstruos! Incluso Tweek y su hada, que eran más fuertes que él y Kyle, fueron vencidos. Pero eso no era lo que le aterraba. Lo que le llenaba de pavor era esa aparente falta de piedad.

¿Wendy le haría eso a Kyle?

Incluso desde la distancia entre él y Token podía notar a Cartman severamente lastimado. En cualquier otra situación se habría reído de que le venció una chica, pero en ese momento era casi seguro que esa misma chica le haría lo mismo o peor a Kyle.

-Kyle, vayámonos de aquí-aconsejó, temiendo por la seguridad de ambos. Casi se le sale el corazón al cruzar su mirada con la de Token.

Claramente se sentía como una presa.

-¡Claro que no!-exclamó, apretando los puños. ¡¿Es que no se daba cuenta de lo que era capaz ese hombre?!

-¡No discutas, volveremos luego!-siseó. Los ojos casi se le salen de las órbitas al ver a Token acercándose a ellos. Se fijó en que aún tenía la mano levantada y la bajó de inmediato, reprimiendo un grito.

-Vaya, regresaste-cuando lo oyó dirigiéndole la palabra sólo tenía la palabra "huye" en la mente. Sería lo más seguro, ¿verdad?-. Te ves en un apuro-señaló, esta vez con un tono brusco-. ¿Ya te vas?-sonrió burlonamente.

-Ese no es tu problema-respondió, a la defensiva.

-Aunque te vayas, apenas regreses te daré tu merecido-advirtió.

-No si ya estás luchando con alguien más.

-Estaba luchando con tu amiguito adicto al café hace poco, te vi entrar y decidí terminar con la pelea. Así va a ser siempre que regreses-recalcó. A Craig le dio un escalofrío.

-¿Qué tienes contra mí?-demandó saber. Hasta ahora, la única persona que le guardaba antipatía antes de siquiera saber que era un Tucker era Stanley Marsh.

-Venciste a mi querida compañera Bebe-alzó un dedo-, ¿sabes quién era ella? ¿Sabes quién soy yo?

-Duh, te llamas Token, creo.

-No me refiero a eso-aclaró-. Yo y Bebe somos los pilares de esta Arena-carraspeó un poco-. Bueno, éramos. Ahora que la derrotaste yo y tú somos los pilares.

-¿Qué cojones es un pilar?-Craig y Kyle inclinaron la cabeza.

-Hmm, vaya panda de ignorantes-sonrió con altanería.

-Hey, no es mi culpa que hables raro, _pituco _**(1)**_-_resaltó el tono despectivo de esta última palabra.

-Te patearé el trasero-amenazó-. Un pilar es el peleador más fuerte de una Arena.

_¿Yo, el peleador más fuerte? Pff, no me hagan reír._

_-_Pero ustedes eran dos-protestó.

-Como era una chica y sorprendentemente, su hada igualaba a la mía, hicimos un trato de convivencia pacífica-continuó-. Como rey y reina. Pero tú eres un chico-le hizo una mueca-. No tengo intenciones de compartir el puesto con un chico-entrecerró los ojos-. Si venciste a Bebe fue mera suerte, yo me encargaré de ponerte en tu lugar.

-Eso sonó... Eh...

-¿Romántico?-Kyle aportó.

-Sí... ¿Acaso están saliendo?

Esa pregunta al parecer toco una fibra sensible de Token, pues se tornó sombrío y parecía querer ir a deprimirse a una esquina.

-No...

-Ah, vaya. Cómo lo siento por ti. Friendzoner. PFFFFT-se echó a reír. Kyle le imitó.

-¡CABRÓN!

-Jaja...-intentó recuperar el aliento, hace mucho que no se comportaba así con nadie, se sentía genial-. Sabes, no me interesa ser un pilar ni nada por el estilo, tan sólo quiero que mi hada llegue al nivel 10 para poder largarnos de aquí-se limpió una lágrima, divertido.

-No necesito tu lástima, y aún así no te puedes librar del título tan fácilmente. Te tienen que vencer para poder quitarte el título.

-¿O sea que estoy perdido?

-Más o menos. Si me ganas serás un pilar y todos querrán patearte el culo, si pierdes... pues te jodes.

-Tú eres un pilar y no parece que nadie quiera desafiarte.

-Ya los he vencido a todos-sonrió con suficiencia-. A todos menos a ti.

-Supongo que te tienen miedo.

-¿Tú no le tendrías miedo a un portador de un hada de fuego nivel 11?

-¿N-n-n-ni-nivel 11?-balbuceó Kyle, temblando. Craig le chistó.

-No es necesario que me contestes-interrumpió Token, dejando a Craig con la palabra en la boca-. Cuando te hablé por primera vez estabas intentando huir de aquí.

-¡Lo hacía por mi hada!

-Se nota que lo quieres mucho. ¿Qué tipo es?

-Ése no es tu asunto.

-Lo será pronto-extendió su mano. Craig se la apartó bruscamente-. No seas cobarde, no hay nadie más con quien pelear.

-Vencí a Bebe con facilidad, no te confíes-advirtió.

-El viento podrá ser un elemento muy común, pero el viento de Clyde era capaz de apagar el fuego de Wendy-comentó-. Si nos hubiéramos enfrentado en cualquier otro lugar, yo le ganaría. Porque su poder sólo serviría para avivar las llamas. Si tú pudiste vencer a Bebe es porque el ambiente te favorece un poco y al parecer el tipo de tu hada no era débil contra el viento. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

-Tch, lo arruinas todo. ¿Debo suponer que el hada de Bebe también era nivel 11 y los ha vencido a todos?-Token negó con la cabeza.

-Clyde es nivel 7. Yo era el único disponible cuando Bebe vino por primera vez.

-Me lo imagino. ¿Qué haces aquí si ya eres nivel 11?

-Glitch-hizo otra mueca-. No debería ser nivel 11, pero ocurrió un error, por así decirlo, y Wendy subió un nivel más de lo debido. Hasta que los idiotas del Foro Mundial arreglen eso, me veo obligado a quedarme aquí. ¿Piensas hacerme perder el tiempo o vas a luchar contra mí?

Obviamente Craig se iba a negar, y seguiría negándose hasta encontrar a otro adversario, pero Kyle habló primero.

-¡Aceptamos!

-Wow, tienes a un hada muy valiente-Wendy comentó, irónica. Kyle le fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Kyle, no seas idiota!-regañó.

-¡No tendremos a nadie más con quien pelear, Craig! ¿No lo oíste antes?

-¡¿Es que no ves lo que son capaces de hacer?!-se escandalizó.

-¡¿Tú no crees en lo que soy capaz de hacer?!-recriminó.

-Kyle...-le miró con súplica. Su hada hizo lo mismo.

Kyle ya era nivel 5, al menos no tenía que preocuparse por lastimarlo con flood.

Pero...

¿Por qué de repente Kyle quería pelear con ellos?

-Déjame hablar con mi hada en privado-avisó a Token.

-Tienen 5 minutos, no más-se cruzó de brazos. Craig asintió y ambos se alejaron.

-Escúchame, Kyle, no sé qué bicho te picó pero no esperes que ganemos contra ellos. Podrás creer en ti y todo ese rollo, pero no quisiera que Wendy te lastimara. Ya viste a Cartman, ¿no? Podría hacerte algo peor que eso, no lo dudo. Sé que no tenemos opción, pero si vamos a pelear contra ellos tienes que hacer todo, absolutamente TODO lo que yo te diga, por tu bien.

Kyle lo miró, expectante.

-Vamos a rendirnos apenas empiece el combate.

-¿Uh? ¡¿Por qué?!-protestó.

-¡No es momento de ponerse así! En el remotísimo, tan lejano caso de que ganemos, está la posibilidad de que el destino, que tanto me quiere, me trollee. ¿Te gustaría que termine como Token, un friendzoner víctima de de un glitch?

Kyle vaciló, pero negó con la cabeza.

-Bien, entonces ya sabes qué haremos. Vamos y acabemos con esta mierda. Por lo poco que recuerdo de las reglas, rara vez dos portadores vuelven a pelear más de una vez en una misma arena. Así que no tendremos que preocuparnos más de él.

Kyle asintió, aunque no se notaba muy convencido del plan.

-Vamos-ordenó, y ambos se dirigieron hasta donde los esperaban Token y Wendy. Sin perder más tiempo, extendió su mano e hizo el saludo respectivo.

-Soy Token Black.

-Mi nombre es Wendy Testaburger.

-Craig Tucker.

-K-Kyle Broflovski.

-¿Tucker? ¿T-U-C-K-E-R? ¿Tu bisabuelo era el legendario cabronazo que deshonró a toda tu familia?

-Sí-entornó los ojos, esperando cualquier otra reacción humillante.

-Mis más grandes condolencias.

-No las necesito.

-Ser vencida por un Tucker debe de haber sido más que terrible para Bebe. No creas que me pasará lo mismo.

-Como digas... Friendzoner-masculló, provocando que Token eche humo.

-¡Wendy, Pirotornado, pero YA!-ordenó. El hada de fuego obedeció y pronto estaba envuelta en llamas y embestía contra Kyle.

-¡Kyle, esquívalo!-el pelirrojo ya había echo mucho antes de recibir la orden. ¡Ese no era el plan! Ya iba a pronunciar las palabras de rendición, pero la siguiente acción de Kyle lo dejó mudo.

Empezó a formar un montón de bolas de nieve y se las lanzó a Wendy. Obviamente, el ataque era inútil porque con facilidad se derretían.

-¡Kyle, detente!-ordenó-. ¡Nos rendi...!

-¡CÁLLATE!-chilló Kyle, sin dejar de lanzarle nieve a Testaburger.

-Hada de nieve, esto será mucho más divertido-escuchó decir a Token-. Oye, inútil, tu pelea es conmigo-sacó sus dos revólveres.

-¡Puta madre!-maldijo-. ¡Nos rendi...!-una bola de nieve le impactó en la boca y casi se atraganta. ¡¿Pero qué carajo le pasaba a Kyle?!

Broflovski le arrebató la enorme cuchara de la espalda y de inmediato la usó para bloquear los disparos de Token. Cuando éste se detuvo para recargar, se la lanzó a Craig.

-¡No seas imbécil!-reclamó, apenas pudiendo sostener la pesada cuchara de metal macizo-. ¡Token, nos rendimos, nos rendimos, ya detente!-su súplica fue callada por los chillidos insoportables que Kyle empezó a hacer. Token y Wendy se taparon los oídos para no escucharlo.

Kyle aprovechó la distracción de Wendy para seguir lanzándole bolas de nieve.

Wendy, al recibir la primera colisión, se envolvió en llamas y arremetió contra el hada nivel 5. Esta vez Kyle no pudo evitarla, por lo que gritó de dolor al no soportar la quemadura que ahora tenía en el vientre.

-¡NOS RENDIMOS, TOKEN, PUTA MADRE!-rugió Craig, sujetando la cuchara con fuerza e intentando golpear a Wendy para que dejase en paz a Kyle.

-No puedes rendirte contra un pilar.

-¡¿Cómo?!-sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Ya me oíste, rendirte es inútil-volvió a apuntar contra él.

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!

-No creí que te rendirías-sonrió con burla y disparó de nuevo balas incandescentes. Craig hizo lo posible por bloquearlas con la cuchara, aunque su peso no ayudaba en mucho-. Creo que te sobreestimé, Tucker.

-Chúpame las bolas-gruñó, sujetando la cuchara con una mano y con la otra recogía a su herida hada-. ¿Estás bien?

Ni bien preguntó aquello Kyle se levantó como pudo, apartándose de Craig.

-Déjame solo.

-¡No es momento de ser insolente!-reclamó. ¡Estaba siendo "amable" con él y así le contestaba!

-Tengo un plan-formó múltiples copos de nieve y los dirigió a Wendy. Volvieron a derretirse con facilidad.

-Pues hasta ahora no veo que rinda frutos.

-¡¿Tienes un plan mejor?!-le rugió, de una forma tan amenazadora que Craig se asustó. Jamás lo había visto tan enojado, ni siquiera cuando Baki activó su modo Berserker.

Wendy volvió a atacar a Kyle, lanzándole bolas de fuego. Token continuó disparando contra Craig. Éste, hastiado, en vez de usar la cuchara para bloquear las balas, la usó para golpear a Token, quien apenas pudo esquivarlo.

-¡Craig!-llamó Kyle, y cuando éste se giró a verlo, encontró a Wendy abrazando a su hada.

-Da un paso y lo rostizo-amenazó. Token aprovechó la distracción de Craig para patearlo en las costillas.

Tucker cayó al suelo, sujetándose el área dañada. Vio que Token iba a dispararle de nuevo, por lo que agarró su cuchara y la usó para golpear su pantorrilla, provocando que se caiga también. No perdió tiempo y se levantó, intentando atacar a Wendy. Ella fue más lista y se alejó, sin soltar a su rehén.

-Sería como derretir nieve, sólo que se derretiría su piel-fastidió.

-Estás enferma-escupió, dedicándole una mirada de desprecio. Wendy no se inmutó.

-Cualquier cosa por el bien de mi Portador, ¿tú hada no haría lo mis...?-fue interrumpida de repente, soltando un jadeo adolorido. Kyle acababa de morderle el brazo con tal fuerza que ahora sangraba. Funcionó, porque Testaburger lo dejó ir.

-¡Jamás haría algo tan cobarde!-exclamó, indignado. Wendy maldijo por lo bajo.

-Vas a arrepentirte de esto-chasqueó los dedos y de inmediato la sangre que había manchado la boca de Kyle se prendió en fuego. Broflovski gritó de dolor, sujetándose la boca.

-¡Tú te vas a arrepentir!-Craig aprovechó ese pequeño momento de distracción para golpear a Wendy, impactándola contra el piso.

-¡Wendy!-exclamó Token, preocupado-. ¡Tú lo pediste, maldito!-volvió a dispararle, dándole en el hombro.

-¡Agh!-se quejó, soltando la cuchara para atender su lesión. Estaba sangrando también. Apretó la mandíbula, reprimiendo cualquier signo de debilidad.

Pese a su enorme deseo de ayudar a Craig en ese instante, Kyle no tuvo otra opción que continuar con lo que había decidido apenas la pelea comenzó.

Voló raudamente hacia Wendy, limpiándose algunas lágrimas que el dolor le había provocado.

Colocó su mano en su espalda, que estaba visible. En ese momento el hada de fuego se giró violentamente y atrapó su muñeca, para evitar que escape.

-¡GYAAAH!-chilló cuando la mano de Wendy empezó a quemarle su muñeca lenta y dolorosamente-. ¡Suéltame!

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo-sonrió con malicia-. Pero si tanto anhelas alejarte de mí...-su pierna también se envolvió en llamas y le dio una patada que le arrebató el aire de los pulmones y lo mandó varios metros lejos.

Craig, por su parte, notó que Token iba a volver a atacarlo sin piedad, por lo que se apresuró a recoger su arma y contraatacó también.

-Tu hada acaba de condenarse-jadeó, algo cansado-. No me puedo imaginar cuánto debe de enojar a Wendy el hecho de que un hada de nieve, perteneciente a un Tucker y de menor nivel, haya logrado hacerle un rasguño.

Señaló con la vista la batalla entre Kyle y Wendy, en las que al parecer, el hada de nieve tenía las de perder.

-¿Sabes? Me das tanta pena que te daré algo de ventaja-dijo Wendy, sin detener sus patadas-. No puedo apagarme y encenderme de inmediato, necesito esperar un intervalo de 10 segundos-soltó una risita-. Pero claro, no pienso apagarme pronto, me estoy divirtiendo demasiado contigo, así que no te desmayes tan pronto. ¿No te gustaría ver a tu Portador caer primero? Ah, vamos, no me mires así.

"_Tengo que ayudarlo_", ese pensamiento no desaparecía de la mente de Craig.

Ignorando el dolor pulsante en su hombro izquierdo, sujetó con fuerza el mango de la cuchara y arremetió contra Token, una y otra vez, hasta que por fin logró golpearlo. El impacto fue tal que Token cayó al suelo.

-Hablas demasiado-gruñó, antes de volver a levantar la enorme cuchara y, aparentemente, noquearlo.

Sin perder más tiempo, dirigió su atención hacia el par de hadas.

-¡Déjalo en paz, puta!-el hada de fuego que en ese instante estaba descargando toda su ira contra el vientre de Kyle, encendió su cuerpo por completo.

-¡Entonces sólo le daré un abrazo!-ofreció, fingiendo inocencia. Craig la atacó, pero su pequeño tamaño le permitía esquivar fácilmente los cuchararazos que iban creciendo en torpeza, ya sea por el cansancio o por la pérdida de sangre que el Portador de Kyle estaba sufriendo.

Wendy, por su parte, empezó a lanzarle bolas de fuego a Tucker. Lo que sorprendía a Craig era el pequeño tamaño que éstas tenían al principio, pero cuando estaban a pocos centímetros crecían de repente, alcanzando por lo menos un metro de diámetro.

Con esa enorme cuchara apenas pudo contenerlas. Se quemó un poco los dedos.

-¿Nunca te enseñaron a no jugar con fuego?-bromeó de nuevo.

-Perra arrogante-gruñó, enseñando los dientes.

-Eres un bruto-contestó, apagando las flamas que cubrían su cuerpo-. Yo que tú no me distraería tan fácilmente-señaló detrás de Craig, y éste comprobó que, detrás de él, las mismas bolas de fuego volvían a formarse, a partir de unas pocas chispas que quedaban flotando en el aire.

-¡Aaah!-gritó, apenas esas esferas incandescentes intentaron impactar contra él.

-Es vuestro fin-declaró. Empezó a reírse soberbiamente, y Craig la odió más que nunca.

Hasta que su risa se detuvo abruptamente. Craig reconoció el sonido que evidenciaba de que algo se estaba cristalizando violentamente. Vio los ojos abiertos de par en par de Wendy, y a sus alas congelándose. El hielo se expandió rápidamente, impidiéndole a Wendy moverse.

-¡Bastardo!-gritó, indignada, antes de que el hielo la cubriese por completo.

-¡Craig!-Kyle llamó. Sus miradas se encontraron-. ¡La cuchara, pronto!

El aludido asintió y su hada empezó a acumular nieve encima del arma. Para cuando Wendy logró derretir todo el hielo que la cubría, una gigantesca bola de nieve le cayó encima, dejándola fuera de combate.

Justo cuando los dos pensaban celebrar su inesperada victoria, escucharon la voz de Token.

-¡Esto aún no se acaba, sabandijas!-iba a disparar de nuevo, pero en ese instante Craig cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Tal hecho sorprendió a Token y a Kyle, sobretodo a éste último, quien voló hacia Tucker.

-¡Craig, despierta, no me dejes solo!-balbuceó. Token pudo apreciar cómo Kyle sacudía al cuerpo de Craig insistentemente.

-No te asustes, te noquearé rápido-disparó contra el hada, quien apenas pudo esquivarlo. Kyle voló lo más rápido que pudo, dejando a Token justo entre él y Craig. Sin perder tiempo, ambos comenzaron a atacarse, Kyle lanzando bolas de nieve que Token esquivaba con maestría, y éste disparando a todas direcciones, para confundir al hada.

Una bala logró atravesar el ala de Kyle, provocando que éste cayera al suelo estrepitosamente.

-Usualmente a las hadas las dejo K.O. con la empuñadura, así que quédate quieto-iba a hacer lo que acababa de anunciar, pero una sonrisa traviesa en los labios quemados de Kyle le detuvo, desconcertándolo-. ¿Qué es tan gracioso, desgraciado?

-¡Esto, Friendzoner!-la voz de Craig resonó en toda la arena, llamando la atención de todos los portadores presentes, quienes detuvieron sus combates por ver a qué se debía aquel alboroto.

Token vio con horror cómo la bola de nieve más grande alguna vez vista le era lanzada por esa ridículamente grande cuchara. Ni disparándole pudo parar su rumbo, por lo que le cayó encima.

-Yo también sé hacerme el muerto, Token-dijo, con una sonrisita de suficiencia. Revisó su pergamino, comprobando que en efecto, había derrotado al pilar.

_Kyle Broflovski_

_Especie: Nieve_

_Compañero: Craig Tucker_

_Nivel: 5_

El cinco desapareció, dejando lugar a un seis.

Y luego el seis se transformó en un siete.

Y el siete en un ocho.

Craig observó con sorpresa ese cambio tan inusual. Recordó lo que mencionó Token.

¿Un glitch?

-¡Oigan, ¿cómo detengo esto?!-demandó saber al resto de portadores que observaban boquiabiertos su reciente victoria-. ¡Ayúdenme, no quiero ser víctima de un glitch!

-¿Es que eres idiota?

-Ah, no esperen, es un Tucker.

-Supongo que está excusado.

-¡NO, CON LA CUCHARA NO!

* * *

><p>Craig se frotó las manos, dejando detrás suyo a una pila muy grande de portadores inconscientes.<p>

-¡Hey, Craig, me siento genial~!-exclamó Kyle, revoloteando enérgicamente alrededor de Craig.

-Yo no-dijo el aludido, sujetando entre sus dedos al pergamino.

_Nivel: 10_

Sus ojos esperaban impacientemente el inevitable glitch, con un tic en el párpado inferior.

-Cuando v-vences a un pilar, tu hada sube t-todos los niveles que le faltan p-para poder salir de la Arena, ngh-la voz inconfundible de Tweek paralizó a Craig. No se atrevía a responder ni a verlo. Kyle detectó la tensión en su compañero. Al parecer, Tweak también.

El rubio recogió a su hada maltratada del suelo, quitándole la suciedad suavemente. Suspiró.

-Debo a-admitir que ninguno de los dos p-pudo contra Token, ngh. Sería hipócrita de mi parte criticar tu esfuerzo, Cartman-dijo, observándolo.

Craig ya estaba dispuesto a retirarse de ese espantoso lugar. Le valía una mierda el glitch.

-¿Vas a seguir enojado conmigo siempre, Craig?-exclamó Tweek. Craig abrió los ojos de pare en par. Se giró a verlo. Tweek se había cubierto la boca, como si hubiera dicho algo incorrecto-. Estuvo mal, muy mal humillarte así, no puedo considerarme tu amigo, ngh!

Craig reconocía eso como el comienzo de una larga y tediosa disculpa. Pero por alguna razón, quería oírla toda, pese a que su hada le estaba jalando hacia la salida.

-... P-pero, no quiero que una e-estupidez mía me aparte de ti, Craig-sorbió sus mocos-. Acabas de demostrarme de que no importa de dónde vienes, sino lo que puedes hacer... Por favor, Craig, no me odies. ¡Sería demasiada presión! Y yo...

-Eres un idiota, y hablas demasiado-Tweek reprimió un puchero y miró al suelo, apenado-. Pero aún así te escogí como mi mejor amigo.

Kyle y Tweek abrieron los ojos de par en par, sin creerse lo que estaba diciendo Tucker.

-Sería estúpido de mi parte perdonarte lo que has hecho, pero sería más estúpido y masoquista si te dejara completar toda esa disculpa y encima negártela.

Los incrédulos ojos de Tweek y Kyle vieron cómo Tucker extendía su mano hacia Tweek, pero sin intenciones de luchar con él.

-¡D-demasiada presión!-exclamó Tweak.

-Sólo apriétala, no te va a matar-siseó. El rubio al principio dudó, pero terminó haciéndolo. Craig lo jaló hacia él y lo abrazó.

Tweek seguía paralizado, su mente paranoica imaginándose una infinidad de escenarios "posibles".

-Pero si vuelves a hacer una pendejada como esa usaré esa cuchara para castrarte lenta y dolorosamente-su voz seguía aterradoramente calmada. Tweek empezó a asentir una y otra vez, temblando de la cabeza a los pies.

-¡Gah, cu-cuenta con eso!-atinó a decir.

Craig lo soltó, y volvió a mirarle con ese rostro aburrido y a hablarle con ese tono monótono que Tweek siempre reconocería como suyo.

-Todo esto me ha dado hambre...-se quejó, sujetándose el vientre.

-¡UGH! ¡Y-yo invito la comida, claro si tú quieres! ¡No es que yo esté o-obligándote ni n-nada, ngh! ¡Sólo...!

-Deja de gritar-murmuró, siendo ignorado.

-¡NO ESTOY GRITANDO, GAH! ¡SÓLO ACEPTA, ES DEMASIADA PR...!

Craig lo acababa de golpear con la enorme cuchara.

-Hablas demasiado. Y sí acepto.

Tweek emitió un suspiro de alivio.

Mientras tanto, la cabrona mente de Craig pensaba en qué otras formas podría aprovechar el arrepentimiento de su amigo para su propio beneficio. Estaban a punto de dirigirse a las escaleras, hasta que se fijó en que faltaba alguien.

-¡Kyle, ya nos vamos!-llamó, sin obtener respuesta-. ¡Kyle!

Sus ojos exploraron toda la arena, sin encontrarlo.

-Carajo... Y ahora dónde se metió-gruñó-. ¡Tweek, luego te alcanzo!-se despidió brevemente y empezó a buscar a su hada.

* * *

><p>Craig agradeció a la arquitectura del edificio por sólo tener un posible lugar de escondite: los baños. Con suerte Kyle estaría allí.<p>

Tampoco es que considerara a Kyle tan estúpido como para esconderse en un lugar tan grande como el área principal de la Arena o incluso haberse ido afuera.

Con ayuda de las despreocupadas y vagas indicaciones que le dio Mido, pudo llegar a los servicios higiénicos.

Pero cuando llegó allí, le cambió el nombre a _servicios antihigiénicos._

-¡Puta Madre!-se cubrió la nariz, asqueado-. ¡¿Es que nadie limpia este lugar?! ¡MIDO!

-¡¿Me preguntaste por el baño porque querías usarlo o porque estabas buscando a tu hada?!-se defendió, desde su oficina, a varios metros de allí.

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Si mi hada hubiera venido aquí se le habría derretido la nariz! ¡Qué asco, necesitaré una máscara de gas para entrar!

-Ay, no exageres.

-¡Eso lo dices porque estás bien lejos de aquí, cerdo!-se le formó un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

-No hay presupuesto para limpiar el baño, te jodes-sentenció.

-¡No hay presupuesto porque seguro todo el dinero del gobierno termina en tu bolsillo!

-Y en el de los inspectores-añadió, sin vergüenza.

-¡¿Cómo puedes usar este baño?!-se indignó a más no poder.

-Tengo mi baño privado junto a mi oficina-le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Te vas a arrepentir, Mido!

Y no mentía, nadie...

"_NADIE EXCEPTO EL PUTO DE STAN MARSH_", añadió con amargura.

Se metía con Craig Tucker y salía bien librado. Pero se ocuparía de él después.

Cerró la puerta del baño un momento y dio la bocanada de aire más grande de su vida, para luego entrar.

Si Kyle no estaba allí, le rompería su pequeño pescuezo apenas lo encontrara. Palabra de Tucker.

Sin delicadeza alguna, empezó a abrir cada caseta de una patada, buscando a Kyle Broflovski como si su vida dependiera de ello. Bueno, en ese lugar, lo hacía.

No podía permitirse llamarlo, eso le quitaría su precioso aire.

No habían pasado ni diez segundos y ya odiaba ese lugar. Puso toda su dedicación en encontrar a su maldita hada, tampoco era muy bueno aguantando la respiración. Pero toda su dedicación se fue al carajo al tropezarse y caer sobre ese inmundo suelo. Se giró más que encabronado, buscando qué fue lo que se metió en su camino.

KYLE.

No supo si aliviarse por haberlo encontrado o romperle el cuello por hacerlo caer.

No haría ninguno. Se apresuró a levantarse y recogió a Kyle con brusquedad típica en alguien al que le falta el oxígeno.

Broflovski estaba inconsciente. Ese idiota...

"_Seguramente pensó que podía aguantar la respiración_", supuso, notando el color azulado de su rostro. Lo zarandeó, intentando hacer que recobrara el sentido. Mientras, salió lo más rápido que pudo de ese endemoniado lugar.

-Vamos, Kyle, ya deja de asustarme-le tembló la voz un poco, aunque lo disimuló carraspeando.

No hubo respuesta, por más que su índice tocara una y otra vez el cuerpo de Kyle como si se tratara de un timbre.

-... ¿Kyle?

Su rostro seguía azulado. ¡Eso era! Necesitaba aire. Pero... ¿cómo se lo daría?

"_Sólo hay una forma, Tucker_", se dijo. ¡Maldición! No tenía tiempo que perder, y era por salvar a su hada, ¡¿por qué se sentía tan incómodo de repente?!

-Me cago en quien inventó el boca a boca-gruñó mientras acercaba el cuerpo de Kyle a su rostro y con su mano libre sujetaba su mandíbula. Tomó una bocanada de aire y juntó sus labios a los pequeños de Kyle.

"_Sólo espero no hacerlo explotar o algo por el estilo_", esperó, pasándole el aire suavemente.

Lo hizo de nuevo. Y de nuevo. Y perdió la cuenta mientras su pulgar presionaba donde se encontraba su corazón, en un intento de reanimación cardiopulmonar.

-¡Ah, vamos, Ky...!-su súplica fue interrumpida por un puñetazo en la quijada, de parte del aludido.

¿Mencioné antes que un hada tiene una fuerza física que triplica al de un humano?

Kyle empezó a toser, observándolo con ojos entrecerrados. Su rostro ya había recuperado el color, y no sólo eso, estaba tomando el color de su cabello.

-¡Violación! ¡Abuso sexual! ¡Me quieren follar a la fuer...!

Su reclamo fue callado por un avergonzado Craig, quien lo había lanzado al suelo con una fuerza similar a la recibida en su quijada.

-¡Hijo de puta, no te estoy violando! ¡Te estaba dando respiración boca a boca!-chilló, sonrojado a más no poder.

-¡Hubieras dicho eso!-se levantó del suelo como si su cuerpo no hubiera hecho un cráter en su superficie, para sorpresa de Tucker.

-¡No me diste tiempo, pendejo!-se acarició su mandíbula, adolorido.

-Ah, pues...-se tornó nervioso.

-Vámonos de aquí antes de que alguien nos malinterprete-gruñó, sujetando al hada y saliendo de la Arena.

* * *

><p>Una vez afuera, Craig suspiró, hastiado.<p>

-Creí que las hadas eran seres puros e inocentes...

-¡Eso no quiere decir que no tenga que saber mis derechos!-protestó Kyle-. ¡Además, ¿quién te dijo eso?! ¡Es mentira!

-Sí, supongo-recordó al hada de Stan Marsh intentar manosear a Kyle-. ¿Por qué cojones te fuiste? Si querías ir al baño me hubieras avisado-regañó. Kyle bajó la vista.

-N-no es eso.

-¿Entonces?-alzó una ceja, severo-. Casi te mueres por andar jugando a las escondidas.

-¡Tampoco es así! Es que... bueno... yo...-su voz empezó a extinguirse-. No puedo decírtelo...

-¿Por qué no? Soy tu compañero, maldita sea-no sonaba tan molesto debido a que estaba más concentrado en encontrar a Tweek. No podía perder su oportunidad de comer gratis-. ¿O tiene que ver conmigo?

Kyle asintió. Craig resopló.

-Escucha, si vamos a pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos, no es bueno que nos guardemos secretos. Parecerá que no confiamos en nosotros.

-¡Sí confío en ti, Craig! P-pero... no sé qué es lo qué me pasa, jamás me había sucedido y no sé cómo decírtelo.

-Inténtalo. Nos vamos a tardar un huevo en encontrar a Tweek.

Un tic se formó en el ojo de Kyle al escuchar ese nombre, pero lo detuvo de un manotazo.

-Pues... no me siento bien cuando mencionas a tu amigo-admitió, esperando que Craig comprendiera mejor que él.

-¿Entonces también Tweek tiene que ver en esto?

-Te dije que no lo mencionaras-sus nudillos se volvieron blancos de tanto apretar los puños.

-Ah, disculpa.

-Tú tienes que ver más en esto.

-¿No confías en Tweek? Ya lo perdoné, no hay rencores.

-¡Craig!-le observó enojado, pateando su hombro.

-¡Está bien, no lo mencionaré!-se quejó.

-No es que no confíe en él... no soporto estar cerca de él-explicó.

-¿Es por su hada?

-No me importa Cartman-cortó bruscamente-. También cuando estábamos peleando contra Bebe, yo pude oír todo lo que te dijo... TODO. No estaba dormido del todo, pero eso me hizo dudar de si estaba... teniendo un mal sueño.

-¿No te gustan las personas rubias?-preguntó, ingenuamente.

-No entiendes más de lo que yo lo hago.

-Continúa, para ver si así lo logro.

-Antes de llegar a la Arena, yo esperaba que nos tocara con cualquiera menos con tu amigo-confesó, mirando para otro lado. Craig continuaba callado-. No me importaba si era Wendy, no me importaba si terminaba carbonizado, yo no quería que pelearas con tu amigo. Odié verte así de afligido por su culpa, y... odié aún más que lo perdonaras así de fácil. No sé mucho de la amistad, tú eres mi primer amigo... Volviendo a Wendy... sentí que tenía que ganarle a cualquier costo. La posibilidad de que nos tocara pelear con tu amigo me hacía sentir enojado... y triste.

-Por eso estabas tan encabronado en ese entonces-supuso Craig, atando cabos.

-En parte. Las hadas de nieve odiamos a las de fuego, por instinto, supongo. Es como un ratón que odia a un gato, aunque sabe que no puede contra él... No me odies, Craig-se encogió en su sitio, ocultando el rostro bajo sus manos.

-¿Por qué voy a odiarte?

-Por mi culpa te hirieron, y tú no puedes regenerarte porque ni siquiera subes de nivel-sollozó.

-¿Ya estás llorando? La gente va a pensar que te he hecho daño-se quejó.

-Lo s-siento-hipó, limpiándose las lágrimas de golpe.

-¿Acabaste de contarme todo?

-No...-sorbió sus mocos-. Últimamente... no recuerdo cuándo empezó, pero... M-mejor acércame tu mano-Craig así lo hizo, curioso. Kyle sujetó su dedo índice y lo colocó contra su pecho, en el lado izquierdo.

Al poco tiempo Craig notó los latidos acelerados de ese pequeño corazón. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y todas sus teorías anteriores sobre lo que le pasaba a Kyle fueron mandadas al carajo.

Allí sólo había una explicación.

-Cada vez que estamos _así_ de cerca, puedo escucharlo latir así de fuerte, aunque eso no me duele, a veces me da por pensar que un día se saldrá por mi garganta y será bien feo-continuó.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Supongo.

-Creo saber lo que te sucede, Kyle...-suspiró.

-¡¿En serio?!-se llenó de entusiasmo-. ¿Qué pasa conmigo, Craig?

-¡Craig, aquí estabas, ngh!-la voz de Tweek lo interrumpió. El rostro de Kyle se tornó agrio, sin intención alguna de disimularlo.

-¡Ya era hora, tenemos hambre!-se quejó. Kyle no dijo palabra alguna y simplemente se escondió en el bolsillo de Craig, sin ganas de escucharlos.

-¡L-lo siento! Pensé que te tardarías un montón y d-dejé a Cartman en el hospital, ngh-se disculpó.

-Agh, no importa, sólo vamos a comer. Y no te va a salir barato-advirtió.

-Me lo imaginaba...

Mientras ambos portadores se dirigían al restaurante más cercano, en la cabeza de Craig rondaba un pensamiento confuso.

_"Kyle está celoso"_

_"Por mí"_

_"Le gusto a Kyle"_

_"Debí suponer que estos líos sólo me pueden suceder a mí"_

Mientras esperaba su pedido, su rostro reflejaba la desolación en la que se encontraba. Aunque Tweek lo interpretó como hambre.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Pituco: Término peruano utilizado para referirse a una persona pija o adinerada.<strong>

**Para quien se pregunte cómo es que Kyle no subió tantos niveles cuando venció a Bebe (gracias Sakuyachan por hacerme recordar ese detalle xD), imagínense un juego de ajedrez. Bebe es la reina, pero para ganar necesitas vencer al rey, en este caso, a Token. Además, Token era el más poderoso de los dos y Bebe no era "pilar" oficial porque nunca le ganó a Token, sino que siempre empataban.**

**¿Se lo esperaban? Yo no xD**

**Ted: Imbécil, tú eres la que escribe esta historia, te lo has esperado.**

**Klaus: No lo arruines, tonto escandaloso!**

**Bueno, y con esto acaba el capítulo. Lucharé con todo mi ki/chakra/reiatsu para vencer a la flojera y al bloqueo! *pose épica* **

**La nube fuera.**


	8. No me ames

Mis vacaciones van a morir. Disfruten el capítulo y las invito al funeral.

((se va a su rincón emo))

* * *

><p>-Te v-ves fatal, ngh-señaló Tweek cuando Craig ya iba por el séptimo plato de comida.<p>

-Mira quién habla-se defendió antes de meterse otra cucharada de la especialidad de la casa: sopa de kraken y cola de sirena. Tweek resopló.

-Eso sí, el vigor p-para comer nadie te lo quita-comentó, imaginándose cuántos ceros habría en la cuenta.

-Quién sabe cuándo vuelva a comer-dio un último sorbo-. ¡Camarero, quiero otra!

-¿Por qué estás tan n-nervioso? Yo soy el que debería estarlo, ngh, después de todo yo voy a p-pagar-suspiró.

-Me busca la policía-dijo en voz baja, aunque no se preocupaba mucho por eso.

-¡GAH! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME...?!-Craig lo calló al instante, colocándole un trozo de tentáculo en la boca.

-¡Cierra la puta boca!-le dedicó una mirada asesina. No debió olvidar cuán neurótico era su amigo de infancia. El camarero llegó con su pedido, dándoles una mirada suspicaz-. ¡Y tú qué miras!-Craig le dirigió la misma mirada, provocando que se fuera. Tweek tragó a duras penas el tentáculo. Estaba bueno.

-¿P-por qué siempre tienes que meterte en líos?-se quejó.

-Ni yo lo sé-dio un sorbo a la sopa-. Además, también me preocupa lo que me espere saliendo de esta ciudad-mintió.

-¿Cuándo te has preocupado por esas cosas?-obviamente no le creyó. Debía esperarlo-. En serio, C-craig. Has estado con una cara de muerto desde que te encontré con Kyle. ¿Pasó algo?

-¿Conoces los baños de la Arena?-el recuerdo le produjo arcadas.

-Por desgracia, no me digas que... Puta madre-Tweek se tornó azul. Craig asintió.

-Tuve que rescatarlo de allí-añadió, como si estuviera contando la peor de las tragedias.

-¡Agh, cómo te envidio ahora! Como ya no tienes que ir a la Arena no tendrás la necesidad de visitarlo nunca más! En cambio, a mí...-le dio un escalofrío.

-Sip, soy todo un cabrón.

-Tú lo dijiste-sonrió-. Pero eso es el problema? Es sólo un...-Craig le chistó. El moreno acercó su rostro a su oído.

-¿Sabes cómo hacer que alguien deje de enamorarse de ti?-susurró apenas audiblemente.

-¡¿EH?!-se escandalizó el rubio, y todos los colores se le fueron a la cara. Craig se separó.

-No me malinterpretes-gruñó, para tranquilizarlo. Revisó su bolsillo, para ver si Kyle los había escuchado. Qué suerte, estaba dormido.

-¡¿Cómo mierda quieres que no malinterprete eso?!-se jaló de los cabellos. Craig le aventó otro tentáculo a la cara, quedándose las ventosas pegadas a él-. ¡GAH!

-Sólo respóndeme, no tiene nada que ver contigo-pidió. Tweek intentó quitarse el tentáculo del rostro, quedándole marcas rojas.

-Pues no sé qué chica te vería algo atractivo-fastidió, en venganza por lo del kraken.

-¿Bromeas? ¿Qué chica no se enamoraría de mi cuerpo de actor porno? ¿O de mi personalidad?

Ambos se rieron.

-Bueno, hay chicas a las que les atraen los cabrones como tú-admitió-. ¿Cómo la conociste? ¿Es fea o antipática o muy joven o muy vieja? Digo, para que no quieras que esté enamorada de ti...

-Es...-pensó en un calificativo apropiado-. Incorrecto.

-¿Eh?

-¡Es incorrecto que me ame!-pronunció rápidamente, abochornado. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba tratando ese tema con Tweek. Se pasó la mano por los cabellos, estresado.

-... ¿Es un chico?-adivinó. Craig tenía una cara que suplicaba a cualquier entidad superior que lo librara de esta situación tan vergonzosa. Tweek vio esto como una afirmación. Sonrió, y se jaló de los cabellos, intentando aguantarse la risa.

-¡¿Es en serio?!-se quejó Tucker, más rojo que un tomate.

-Eso te pregunto, ngh-le salió una risita. Craig no lo soportó.

-¡CAMARERO!-llamó, siendo atendido a una velocidad que asustaba-. ¿Cuál es el platillo más caro de aquí?-miró con mofa a Tweek mientras el mozo se lo decía-. Lo quiero. ¡Y se queda con el cambio!

Tweek estaba más pálido que un fantasma.

-No aguantas nada-se quejó.

-Que aguante tu billetera-sonrió, cabrón. Tweek le gruñó. El rostro de Craig se tornó serio-. Ayúdame, ¿quieres?

-¿Qué tiene de malo que alguien se enamore de ti?-preguntó-. Podría resultarte conveniente, podrían formar un equipo y serían más fuertes. ¿O de veras no bateas para el otro equipo?

Craig volvió a enrojecer.

-¡N-no me interesa el amor! ¡Venga de quien venga! ¡Es estúpido y... un estorbo! ¡Y además ya te dije que es incorrecto, no importa de quién venga!

-¿Está mal que alguien se enamore de ti?

-Soy un Tucker, Tweek, ya tengo bastantes problemas como para sumar el amor a la lista. Primero lo prim...

Las puertas del restaurante se abrieron del par en par, llamando la atención de todos.

-¡Mierda!-Craig empalideció cuando reconoció a quienes se hallaban bajo el marco.

-¡Escuchen renacuajos, tenemos informes de testigos que afirman haber visto a Craig Tucker entrar a este restaurante! ¡Si no nos lo entregan ahora, se les acusará de complicidad!

Se escucharon bastantes murmullos preocupados. Craig tenía los ojos bien abiertos. Su mano inconscientemente tocó la enorme cuchara que usaba como arma, apoyada al costado de la mesa. Tweek lo detuvo.

-¡No causes más problemas!-siseó-. ¡Sólo entrégate!

En ese instante Craig sintió una enorme mano apoyarse en su hombro.

-Estás bien pinche muerto, nene, estás bien pinche muerto-reconoció la voz de el oficial de policía: Richi Phelps, sin duda alguna-. ¡Espósenlo!-lo jaló del hombro y otros dos oficiales lo detuvieron. Miró a Tweek-. ¡Tú! ¿Qué hacías con él?

-¡AGH, DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!-estalló, nervioso. El mesero apareció al lado del oficial.

-Al parecer Tucker le estaba obligando a pagar toda la comida-acusó. Craig quiso matarlo.

-¡No, no es así!-se defendió, temblando.

-¡Entonces eres su cómplice!

-¡Tampoco! ¡S-soy su amigo!

-Eso cuenta como complicidad, también arréstenlo. Confisquen sus armas y las hadas.

* * *

><p>-Lamento meterte en esto, Tweek-se disculpó Tucker mientras ambos eran llevados a la estación de policía.<p>

-No te preocupes, seguro t-todo se arreglará... Necesito ver a Cartman, estará p-preocupado porque no voy a recogerlo, ngh-contestó el rubio, intentado dar confianza.

-¡No hablen, carajo!-ordenó el oficial Phelps.

-Chúpame las bolas-resopló Craig, provocando que a Tweek casi le dé un ataque.

-¡¿Qué putas madres chingadas dijiste de mí, pin...?!

-No de nuevo, por favor-levantó las manos, fingiendo que pedía piedad.

-¡GAH, CRAIG! ¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO TAN TRANQUILO? ¡OBTUVO UN RÉCORD DE 50 KNOCKOUTS!-se desesperó Tweek- ¡Y UN DOCTORADO EN INGENIERÍA NUCLEAR! ¡Y A LOS DIEZ AÑOS, NGHHH!

-Y su vieja lo castigó de por vida y lo envió a la Academia de Policía y aquí lo tenemos-completó, desinteresado. La historia de Richi Phelps era prácticamente universal. Lo que no le hacía gracia es que ni siquiera su comentario era original, y para colmo seguía repitiéndolo como un mantra.

Con habilidad, Craig esquivó un golpe que iba dirigido hacia él, cortesía de Ricardo Phelps.

-¿Qué hiciste para que estos tipos te buscaran?-susurró Tweek.

-Capturé al Causha y se los llevé, no me quisieron dar mi recompensa, así que me cargué a todos en la estación y liberé al Causha-dijo, como si fuera algo normal. Tweek empezó a hiperventilar.

-Agredir a las fuerzas de la ley y cooperar con un criminal peligroso son delitos muy graves-añadió Phelps.

-Sólo quería el dinero y ustedes no me lo dieron porque soy un Tucker-gruñó Craig.

-Si te lo hubiésemos dado quién sabe para qué fechorías lo hubieras usado.

-¿Sobrevivir, tal vez?-dijo, amargado-. Por cierto, ¿no te duele el culo por lo que te lo pateé antes?-puso su típica sonrisa cabrona.

-El culo te va a doler a ti cuando entres a prisión-respondió igual de socarrón. Craig se puso pálido.

-¡¿CÁRCEL?! ¡NO, SOMOS MUY JÓVENES PARA SER VIOLADOS PORQUE SE NOS CAYÓ EL JABÓN EN LA DUCHA!-Tweek empezó a retorcerse, presa del pánico.

-¿Q-qué pasará con nuestras hadas?-tartamudeó, algo asustado.

-Las haremos dormir-una sonrisa macabra apareció en sus facciones.

-Me estas jodiendo-dijo con un hilo de voz. Tweek quería llorar.

Ya casi estaban cerca de la estación de policía, pero como siempre dicen, los Tucker tienen una habilidad innata para salir de apuros... metiendo a otros en su lugar.

Recordó su desventura en los baños de la Arena.

-¡H-hey, Richi, ¿verdad?! Dejen a Tweek fuera de esto, él no sabía nada-empezó, muy serio.

-¿Conque ahora estás compasivo, Tucker? ¿O lo necesitas para que te saque de prisión?

-¡Déjame continuar, joder! Escucha, lo de la paliza la tenían bien merecida por no darme la recompensa, y lo del Causha también, pero si aún no están de acuerdo con eso les tengo un trato.

-Sigue hablando-alzó una ceja, divertido ante el cambio de actitud.

-¿Conocen los baños de la Arena?

-No, ¿por qué?

-El encargado de la Arena, Mido, es un verdadero hijo de puta. Y lo oyes de mí, el cabrón Craig Tucker-tragó saliva-. Esos baños no han sido limpiados desde que se instalaron, por lo que él mismo me contó-exageró.

-No es posible, siempre va un inspector diferente allí...

Tweek le miró, como si su testimonio fuera su única esperanza.

-Los soborna a todos, créame, él me lo dijo-Craig le observó fijamente-. Y si todavía cree que sobornar a agentes del gobierno no es un delito tan grave, pues vaya a ese baño y dígamelo de nuevo.

Hubo un gran silencio. Pero el rostro de Richi Phelps sólo decía una cosa.

_Challenge accepted._

* * *

><p>-¡ME LAS PAGARÁS, CRAIG TUCKER!-Mido se retorcía, como una bestia enfurecida, mientras lo llevaban esposado a la estación de policía. Craig le sacó el dedo.<p>

-No lo creo-sonrió burlonamente mientras le quitaban las esposas a él y a Tweek-. Nunca lo olvides, nadie...

"_NADIE EXCEPTO EL PUTO DE STAN MARSH_", añadió mentalmente, sintiendo cólera.

-Se mete con Craig Tucker y sale bien librado-completó, disimulando su malestar por el pensamiento anterior.

-Dejar un baño en ese estado es un crimen mucho peor que el de éste renacuajo-comentó Phelps, haciendo una mueca de descontento. Miró a Craig, aún enojado-. No te quiero ver más por aquí-amenazó, aventándole sus pertenencias y a su hada, que volvió a él más qué dispuesta.

-Yo tampoco-siseó, con veneno.

La conmoción causada por el reciente arresto del encargado de la Arena poco a poco fue disipándose. La calle quedó vacía, y pronto empezó a esconderse el sol. Al parecer, por los chismes de la multitud ya ida, el gobierno no tardaría en colocar a otro encargado, con suerte, mejor que Mido.

-Debería agradecértelo, no tuve que pagar nada gracias a tus amiguitos polis-comentó el rubio.

-Aww, ese no era el plan-se quejó.

-Ya va a anochecer...-señaló Tweek, señalando el cielo oscuro-. S-será mejor que vaya a recoger a Cartman.

-Sí, ve-animó-. Yo... también iré contigo-ignoró como pudo el aura hostil que desprendía Kyle, quien había regresado a su bolsillo, sin dar signos de querer salir-. Quizá pueda aprender algo útil...

Ambos fueron a la pequeña instalación médica. Se veía bastante reducida para atender a alguien, la mano de Craig podía alcanzar el techo sin problemas. Además, hacía mucho calor. Algo de aire acondicionado no caería mal... ¿Estaría bien llevar a su hada aquí en algún momento? Lo dudó bastante.

Una enfermera de bonito rostro pero fea expresión los recibió.

-Ah, señor Tweak, su hada estaba esperándole-dijo, controlando su tono. Le entregó un frasco de vidrio con agujeros en la tapa, que contenía al hada. Cartman no se veía feliz.

-¿Le causó p-problemas?-preguntó, adivinando por la expresión de fastidio de la mujer.

-Ha roto casi todos los frascos que me quedaban-suspiró-. ¿Sufre claustrofobia o algo así?

-No, simplemente le gusta joder-adoptó una figura más severa mientras sacaba su billetera-. Al final mi billetera tenía que sufrir de una u otra forma-sacó unos billetes y se los entregó-. Lamento las molestias, ngh.

-¿Cómo quieres que no reaccione así, pendejo? ¡Un segundo estaba peleando contra la puta de Testaburger y al otro estoy en este lugar de mierda y tú no estás y esta perra me quiere poner una inyección y...!

Tweek lo calló sacudiendo el frasco.

-¡Agh, hijo de puta! ¡Voy a vomitar, para!-chilló, intentando mantener el balance y no chocar contra el vidrio. Tweek se detuvo. Su semblante se tornó triste.

-Te carbonizaron por mi culpa-susurró, afligido. Cartman abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Por eso su cuerpo estaba tan vendado y tieso?

-Y yo que creía que había puerco asado aquí-comentó Craig, en plan cabrón. La enfermera soltó la carcajada. Tweek pateó a Craig en el vientre-. ¡Ay! ¡Quería hacerte sentir mejor!-sintió a Kyle estremecerse y luego ponerse bastante tenso. Mierda, ¿estaba oyendo todo?

-Te pateo porque me dio risa, cabrón-su rostro luchaba por no reírse, sabía que era cruel. Cartman, por suerte, no había prestado atención a lo que dijo Craig, por andar examinando sus vendajes e intentar recordar la pelea.

Los hospitales para hadas usualmente están en cada ciudad con una Arena. Sin embargo, éstos no son mantenidos por el gobierno, por lo que la atención es muy básica, la estructura pequeña y cobran demasiado. El gobierno sólo se ocupa de las Arenas porque no ve a las hadas como algo más que seres hechos para pelear.

Un hada que gana una pelea sube de nivel. Al subir de nivel, también se regenera.

Un hada que pierde no se regenera. Para eso están los hospitales. Como un hada sólo puede morir cuando su compañero muere, resulta muy doloroso para un hada herirse, ya que no tiene esperanza de que el dolor acabe hasta que lo atiendan.

-¿También te lastimaron a ti?-preguntó, más por curiosidad. Tweek asintió.

-No tanto como a ti-añadió-. Cartman... ¿no crees que deberíamos llevarnos mejor? Podrás ser un culón fastidioso, pero te considero un amigo, ngh-torció la boca.

-¿Y eso a qué viene?-entrecerró los ojos, desconfiado.

-No q-quiero que te vuelvan a hacer tanto daño-hizo un puchero. Craig no pudo evitar sentirse ajeno.

-Podemos intentarlo-se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia-. Pero yo mando!-condicionó.

_ERA TAN SENCILLO?!_, gritó Craig mentalmente.

Tweek soltó una risita y lo sacó del frasco. Cartman se apoyó en su cabeza, haciendo una mueca dolorida.

-¿Estás c-cómodo allí?-se preocupó. Quizá el efecto del analgésico estaba pasando.

-Está suavecito-balbuceó, con voz somnolienta. Pronto se escucharon ronquidos. Tweek soltó un suspiro de alivio. Agradeció a la enfermera y él y Craig salieron del "hospital".

-Tweek, ¿recuerdas lo que te pedí en el restaurante?-pronunció.

-Uh... sí.

-Olvídalo-confundió al rubio-. Ya lo averiguaré por mí mismo-. En realidad no quería arriesgarse a preguntar con Kyle atento a cada palabra. Su hada no era estúpida-. Supongo que me iré ahora.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡No seas pendejo, ya es de noche! ¿Piensas pasar la noche en el bosque?-reprochó.

-Pues...

_Considerando sus posibilidades... _

-Sí-dijo simplonamente.

-Eso no-lo jaló del cuello de su chaqueta-. Busquemos un hotel, ni que fuéramos indigentes.

Craig temió que Kyle oyera y malinterpretara eso. Ah, sí, lo hizo. Sintió que no tenía un hada en su bolsillo, sino una piedra fría.

...Fría?

-¡Puta madre, Kyle!-se quejó, sacando al hada y temblando-. ¿Estás haciendo que nieve en mi bolsillo?

-No-silbó y miró para otro lado, quitándose credibilidad.

-¡Das asco mintiendo!

-¿Qué tiene?-lo miró igual de enojado que cuando peleaba contra Wendy. Craig se intimidó.

-N-nada-balbuceó, nervioso-.¡Un momento, no puedes! ¡Me da frío!

-Estamos rodeados de nieve, acostúmbrate-respondió ásperamente. Tweek los observó, preocupado. Craig se quedó paralizado en su sitio. No sabía qué hacer.

-C-chicos...-a Tweek casi le da un infarto al ver la mirada que le dedicó Kyle-. ¡GAH!

-¡Kyle!-exclamó Craig.

-Que te jodan, Tucker-ni le miró. Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

* * *

><p>-¿N-no crees que te pasaste un poco?<p>

-Se lo buscó-gruñó en respuesta, levantando al hada del suelo, inconsciente.

-¿Tiene arena en la vagina?-preguntó Cartman, despierto debido a la conmoción.

-No creo que tenga vag...-respondió Tweek.

-Pero tiene arena-interrumpió Craig, colocándose la cuchara al hombro-. A veces esta cosa es útil...-sonrió macabramente, enviando un escalofrío a Tweak.

-Venga, busquemos un hotel antes de que el clima empeore-sugirió. Craig asintió.

No tardaron poco en encontrar el hotel Torjum, el único que daba un descuento especial a los portadores.

Y con descuento especial me refiero a que le bajaron una kerraberla a las 100 que cuesta la noche.

-¡Wow, qué descuentazo! ¿No, Craig?

El aludido se abofeteó la frente.

-Eres un estúpido...

-¡Queremos una habitación, ngh!-pidió al recepcionista. Puso atención a la placa con su nombre-. "Gunther"

-¿También quieren condones? Son gratis-puso la cara del meme. A ambos portadores se les puso la cara como un tomate.

-¡NO, NO ES ASÍ!

-Ah, conque prefieren tomar riesgos-puso una cara traviesa-. ¿Quién va arriba?

Una patada en la cara y un cucharonazo lo dejaron inconsciente.

-¡Yo voy arriba!-intervino Cartman, sin entender nada de lo que decían. La gente a su alrededor miró con horror a Tweek y empezaron a murmurar-. ¿Ven? ¡Estoy arriba de la cabeza de Tweek!-Todos los presentes en la recepción soltaron un "Ah", que significaba que comprendían su verdadera intención.

Craig agradeció haber noqueado a Kyle antes de entrar allí.

Pronto llegó otro empleado a reemplazar al caído.

-Lo siento, a veces malinterpreta las cosas, tienen que ser bastante específicos-se excusó.

-Muy bien-Tweek carraspeó-. Queremos una habitación... PARA CADA UNO, NGH!

-Ok, entonces están peleados-sonrió en plan cabrón, recibiendo dos miradas asesinas-. ¡Ya no aguantan nada!-se quejó, entregándoles dos llaveros con el número de sus cuartos-. Tengan una buena noche... If you know what I mean-imitó al meme.

Ese empleado tampoco se salvó de la cuchara de Craig y de las patadas de Tweek.

* * *

><p>Craig no se impresionó por la habitación. No se la imaginaba muy lujosa, después de todo. Sacó al hada inconsciente de su bolsillo y la arrojó sin cuidado a la única cama que había. Se quitó la cuchara del hombro, sus músculos agradeciendo el alivio del peso.<p>

-¿Darán servicio a cuarto?-se preguntó en voz baja. Una sonrisa traviesa atravesó su rostro.

Sus pies avanzaron hacia el teléfono que había en la mesita de noche. Se detuvo.

-No, Craig, eso es muy inmaduro-colocó ambas manos en frente suyo, como si le estuviera hablando a otra persona, pero su sonrisa cabrona seguía allí. Soltó una carcajada y su mano se acopló con el auricular como si estuvieran destinados a ello.

Oh, la nostalgia de hacer llamadas de broma. Hacía mucho (un mes) que no las realizaba. Ojalá no haya perdido el toque. Kyle se retorció entre las sábanas, despertándose por la risa de Craig.

Su risa...

Se sujetó el pecho, asustado. Quería pedirle a Craig que parara de reírse así... y a la vez quería seguir escuchándolo.  
>Cuando creyó que el corazón iba a explotarle, Craig se calmó, y empezó a marcar el número, aún divertido. Mientras esperaba a que contestasen se fijó en que Kyle ya estaba despierto. Su rostro se puso severo al verlo, pero cambió al instante, concentrándose en contestar. Se puso el dedo índice en los labios, pidiendo silencio. Carraspeó y pronunció con voz seria:<p>

-¿Hola? ¿Podría hacerme el favor enviarle un mensaje a alguien en la recepción? Es urgente, él tenía...

* * *

><p>-¡Mensaje para el señor Ricón! ¡Soyma Ricón!<p>

Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que era una broma. El recepcionista apretó con toda la fuerza que tenía el auricular, poniéndose rojo de la ira. Todos los que seguían cerca rieron como desgraciados.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA YA VERÁS!-colgó furiosamente, mientras el bromista se partía de la risa. Kyle lo observó, con curiosidad desbordando sus ojos. ¿Qué había sido tan divertido?

Craig se preparó para hacer otra llamada, pero Kyle le jaló de la ropa, llamando su atención.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Ah, ya no estás encabronado-señaló, limpiándose una lágrima del ojo. Kyle infló los mofletes y miró hacia otra parte.

-Respóndeme.

-Hice una llamada de broma-empezó-. Llamo a alguien y le hago decir o hacer algo gracioso, hasta que ya es muy tarde. ¿Entiendes?

Kyle asintió.

-Pero, ¿eso no enoja a quien llames?-preguntó.

-Se lo merecía, era el mismo idiota que nos molestó a mí y a Tweek hace rato-no le importó la reacción de Kyle al mencionar a su amigo. Era ignorarlo o enojarse con él.

-¿Ah, sí?-preguntó, con un tono ausente. Craig sólo asintió-. ¿Qué les dijo?

Tucker vaciló. No sería conveniente comentárselo. Después de lo de antes, le asustaban los celos de Kyle.

-Me fastidió por mis ancestros y a Tweek por temblar como una hoja-mintió.

-Lo defendiste-pareció que lo reprochaba, aunque sólo afirmaba.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Es mi amigo, y el tipo también me ofendió-gruñó.

-¿Podría intentarlo?

-¿Eh?-alzó una ceja.

-Quiero hacer una llamada de broma.

-Lo arruinarías-lo desanimó-. Además ya no tenemos a quién llamar a parte del recepcionista.

-Tengo una idea-Craig lo miró, medianamente interesado-. ¡Dame una hoja y un papel!

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Ya lo verás-recibió lo que pidió y salió volando de la habitación. Pasaron unos minutos de tedio en los que Craig intentaba hacerse una idea del plan de su hada. Pero no le salía nada coherente. Sólo esperaba que su hada no haga alguna estupidez.

Cuando el portador estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos, Kyle volvió. Le entregó la hoja repleta de nombres y números de habitación. Al costado de los nombres había un garabato de cómo se veían.

-Son todos los que se hospedan aquí-explicó-. Podríamos hacerles bromas a ellos-sugirió.

-Creo que te he criado mal-murmuró, anonadado-. Bien hecho-levantó el auricular, pero lo volvió a dejar en su sitio. Sus ojos se posaron en el papel de nuevo y notaron dos nombres en especial.

_Bebe Stevens- habitación 47_. Al lado de su nombre había un monigote con rizos y grandes senos. Se le escapó una risita.

_Token "Friendzoner" Black- habitación 83_. Le hizo gracia que Kyle recordara el apodo que Craig le había puesto. Sí, definitivamente le había criado bien.

Sujetó el auricular y llamó a recepción, imitando lo que sabía de la voz de Token.

-¿Hola? Habla el más chulo de acá, Token Black-Kyle se cubrió la boca para no reírse de la voz y las caras graciosas que Craig hacía-. Verá, tengo asuntos con la hembra del cuarto 47-hizo una pausa-. Sí, la tetona rubia-otra pausa-. Necesito que uno de ustedes vaya a comprarle lencería de la más fina, pero al mismo tiempo la más reveladora. Ajá, la tanga y el sostén que son medio transparentes. Lo envuelve en seda perfumada con un buen afrodisíaco, le tira pétalos de rosas apenas le abre la puerta y le dice que es de mi parte-miró a Kyle fugazmente-. Rawr. Sí, incluya eso. Sí, todo irá a mi cuenta, no se preocupe-. ¿Cómo se atreve a pensar eso? Pfft, yo jamás desperdiciaría mi tiempo en algo tan infantil. ¡Dese prisa, mi noche está en juego! ¡No olvide el "rawr"!

Colgó. Kyle y él compartieron una sonrisa cómplice, antes de partirse de la risa.

-A... ahora es tu turno-jadeó, aún riéndose.

-¿Po... por qué yo?

-Porque tu voz es más femenina-le pasó el auricular-. ¿Prefieres practicarla?

-¿A quién le dices que necesita practicar algo?-pronunció con una voz similar a la de Bebe.

-¿Sabes qué decir?-Kyle asintió. Craig le acercó el auricular y activó el altavoz para que Kyle no tuviera problemas para escuchar nada. Marcó el número.

-¿Diga? ¿Es la recepción? ¿Cómo que quién soy? Soy la despampanante rubia natural de la habitación 47, querido-hubo una pausa-. Así es, Stevens. Seré breve. Hay un chico en la habitación 89 que me cae muy bien, pero como amigo. Así que como buen gesto, por lo bondadosa que soy, les suplico que le envíen un pastel de mi parte, que digan en letras GIGANTES "Eres y serás mi amigo"-asintió un par de veces-. Y se lo arrojan a la cara una vez lo ha leído-otra pausa-. ¿Cómo que no se supone que hagas esto? Yo soy la que paga este hotel, prácticamente eres mi subordinado. ¿Roger? **(1)**-otra pausa-. Eso está mejor. Gracias!

Colgó.

-La voz estuvo bien, aunque tu broma es demasiado inocente-criticó.

-¡Es mi primera broma!-se defendió.

-Como sea, hay que continuar.

A las pocas bromas realizadas a portadores que no habían logrado conocer no les pusieron tanto empeño. Después de todo Craig no tenía nada de información sobre ellos, excepto la apariencia, ya sea por sus recuerdos o por los dibujos de Kyle; se escuchó un fuerte chillido.

-¡TOKEN ERES UN CERDO PERVERTIDO! ¡GYAAAAA!

-¡BEBE TE LO PUEDO EXPLICAR!

-¡SABÍA QUE NO ERAS DE CONFIANZA, NO DEJARÉ QUE TE LE ACERQUES A MI COMPAÑERA!

-¡NO LE PONGAS UN DEDO ENCIMA, CROMAÑÓN! ¡TU PORTADORA LE ENVIÓ UN PASTELAZO EN LA CARA AL MÍO!

Todo ese pleito fue extinguido por las carcajadas de Craig. Kyle, pese a que no quería, se le unió también.

Volvió a buscar a la próxima víctima en la lista, y tuvo que leer dos veces el mismo nombre para creérselo.

_Stanley Marsh- Habitación 72._ Convenientemente cerca de su cuarto.

Muy bien, ahora era el momento de aplicar todo su ingenio. Lo de Token y Bebe no era nada en comparación a lo que le vendría a él. Levantó el auricular.

-¿Buenas noches, con el recepcionista?-hizo un tono formal, pese a que por dentro se mataba de la risa-. Sí, soy yo. ¿En quién más pensaba?-suspiró-. Bueno, como sea, tengo una petición para usted, que espero sea cumplida. Soy un hombre de gustos exquisitos, así que deseo que me consiga a una decena de travestis, pero de los que se ven más masculinos, con músculos y barba y una gran salchicha y pelo en todas partes-Kyle ahogó su risa en la almohada más cercana-. Que cada uno de ellos baile el Harlem Shake y luego haga un baile sensual-Hubo una pausa-. ¿Cree que es una broma? Bien, ya sé qué escribir en mi reseña para el Foro Central acerca de este hotel: "Todo les parece una broma, aunque el servicio es para llorar"-hubo una larga pausa, Craig sonrió de medio lado-. Así me gusta. Y que cada uno de los travestis me arroje condones apenas abra la puerta. Condones USADOS. Y que ellos usen tanga y sostén, SÓLO eso. Mientras más feos estén, mejor. Tenga una buena noche, amable servidor.

Colgó y Craig rió como nunca en su vida. Esa debía ser la broma del siglo. Se rió tanto que le dolió el estómago.

Pero valía la pena. DEFINITIVAMENTE. Tuvieron que pasar unos minutos para que se calmara. Kyle y él tenían las mejillas rojas de tanto reírse.

-Por cierto, Kyle-preguntó, con la vista aún fija en el teléfono-. ¿Cómo averiguaste los nombres de cada uno?

-Toqué a sus puertas y les pregunté sus nombres. A otros los reconocí pero igual lo hice-respondió simplonamente. A Tucker se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Era cuestión de tener más de tres dedos de frente para suponer quién estaba detrás de todas las bromas.

Sólo esperaba a que Marsh no se fijara. Bostezó. En realidad estaba muy cansado. Pero no quería perderse los frutos de su broma. Además, si se dormía, tendría que esperar otras 8 horas para poder despertarse. Quizá podría usar el servicio a cuarto para algo que no fuera una broma esta vez.

-¿Me pueden traer una taza de café? Ah, y galletas-miró a Kyle, quien imploraba con la mirada algo de comer- Habitación 73. Sí... todo irá a cuenta del señor Tweak-bostezó de nuevo. Se frotó los ojos, pellizcándose cada cierto tiempo para verificar que no estuviera dormido.

Pronto llegó un botones con su café

-Lamento la tardanza. Hoy ha sido una noche muy ocupada... Nos han hecho peticiones de las más extrañas-suspiró y le entregó la bandeja con la taza. Craig se la bebió calmadamente.

Cuando acabó su café y Kyle luchaba contra la galleta que medía tres cuartos de su altura, escucharon un grito que Craig adoró con todo su espíritu cabrón.

-¡HOLA HOLA, GUAPETÓN! ¡VINIMOS A ALEGRARTE LA NOCHE, TONTÍN!

-¡Te haremos ver el cielo!

-¡Ay, no seas tímido!

Él, Kyle y el botones salieron de su habitación para encontrar al mismísimo Stan Marsh parado en la puerta de su cuarto, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, sus facciones temblando y su cuerpo cubierto de condones usados, mientras los travestis musculosos y atrevidamente vestidos ingresaban a su casa sin permiso, aprovechando la distracción de Marsh.

-¡DO THE HARLEM SHAKE!-gritaban algunos que habían traído equipos de música.

-PFFFFFT-Craig, Kyle y el empleado fallaron terriblemente al intentar aguantarse la risa-. ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, AY MAMÁ VOY A VOMITAR!

Tucker cayó de rodillas, sujetándose el vientre y golpeando el piso con la otra mano. El botones se echó a rodar por el piso, al parecer necesitaba reírse. Kyle, no importaba cuánto se pellizcara, no podía dejar de reírse.

-PA... PARECE QUE TE VAS A DIVERTIR HOY, NO, STAN?-jadeó, tratando de recuperarse. Pero el que Stan siguiera allí parado, sólo alimentaba su diversión. No se fijó cuando su víctima fijó sus ojos en él. Las manos de Marsh se volvieron puños.

-¡TÚ!-rugió, hecho una furia. Debía haberlo adivinado. Kenny apareció detrás suyo, con una máscara de caballo y haciendo un paso de baile.

-¡Wow, Stan, no creí que dejaras de ser un amargado por esta noche!-el rubio fue callado cuando su portador lo sujetó fuertemente, dedicándole una mirada que le hizo saber que él no estaba detrás de todo esto.

El botones fue el primero en darse cuenta de la furia ciega de Stan, y huyó por su vida. El segundo fue Kyle, cuando Kenny le fue arrojado, chocando sus frentes dolorosamente y ambos cayendo al suelo.

Apenas eso ocurrió, una patada en la mandíbula hizo que la risa de Craig se apagara, haciendo que terminara de espaldas.

-¡GRANDÍSIMO HIJO DE PERRA! ¡Sólo tú eres capaz de hacer algo tan estúpido e infantil!

Craig se sujetó la quijada, adolorido. Eso no se lo esperaba. Sin embargo, le dedicó una mirada desafiante. Por fin sacaba las garras. ¿Qué arma poseería?

Del bolsillo de su saco sacó un pequeño megáfono.

-¡Kenny!-llamó a su hada, quien se separó de Broflovski y voló hacia él. Al parecer sabía qué hacer.

Kenny sujetó el megáfono y lo duplicó, entregándole la copia a su portador.

-¡Oigan, residentes del hotel Torjum! ¡Encontré al pendejo que les ha estado practicando bromas de mal gusto! ¡Al habla Stan Marsh, piso 8!

Por alguna razón el aviso de Stan sonó en todas partes. Al echar un pequeño vistazo, se fijó que estaban apareciendo en todas las esquinas altavoces. Tucker empalideció.

-¡Si desean lincharlo, pueden hacerlo!

-¡Stan, cóbrales!-animó Kenny.

-¡...Por 50 kerraberlas por persona!-añadió. Craig lo odió. Se levantó con ayuda de Kyle. Se escuchaba un gran estruendo en los pisos superiores e inferiores, la mayoría pasos. Pronto apareció gente en ambos lados del pasillo, claramente encabronados.

-¡Atrápenlos!-corrieron como una estampida hacia ambos portadores. Stan se puso igual de pálido que Craig al notar que también le iban a atacar a él.

-¡¿Pero cuál de ellos es?!

-¿Cómo saber si los dos no estaban involucrados?

-¿Y si en realidad el del megáfono es el bromista y está culpando al otro?

-Tiene un hada de sonido, probablemente imitó nuestras voces!

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! ¡Conozco al cabrón de Tucker y él es el único que podría hacer esto!-exclamó Token, con las mejillas abofeteadas y trozos de pastel aún en el rostro.

-¡No es posible! ¡Cuando lo conocí era muy bueno!-protestó Bebe, en pijama.

-¡Linchemos a ambos para estar seguros!-se oyó a alguien. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Stan, viendo el peligro inminente, jaló del cuello a Craig y se encerraron con sus hadas en su habitación, mientras la turba enfurecida aporreaba la pobre puerta.

-¡Haz algo, tú nos metiste en esto!-gritó por encima del bullicio, conteniendo la puerta con su espalda.

-¡¿Yo?! ¡Todo es tu culpa, ya no aguantan nada hoy en día! ¡Era una broma inocente!-resopló, apoyándose en la puerta también.

-¡Hasta Kenny es más inocente que eso! ¡Y eso que seguramente está violando con la mirada a tu hada en este instante!

-¡Oye, no tienen por qué enterarse todos!-protestó el mencionado, que también sujetaba la puerta junto a Kyle. De no ser por la fuerza física de las hadas, la puerta ya habría cedido.

-Me aseguraré de patear a tu hada luego.

-Pfft, sobre mi cadáver, Tucker.

-¡Wendy, quema esa puerta!-se escuchó a Tucker-. ¡No me importa tener que destruir todo este puto hotel con tal de que Craig Tucker pague!

El mencionado se echó a temblar. Por alguna razón hacía calor de repente.

-¡Oigan, bastardos, dejen la puerta en paz! ¡Nadie dañará mi precioso hotel!-se escuchó a alguien-. ¡Váyanse a dormir, espantan al resto de residentes!

Hubieron protestas, pero seguían aporreando la puerta.

-¡Kyle, haz un montón de nieve!-fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Tucker. Kyle lo miró vacilante, pero accedió.

-¡Más te vale que sirva, me estoy cansando!

-¡¿Quieres callarte?!-le gritó, fastidiado-. ¿Puedes hacer algo mejor?

-Por desgracia, no-suspiró. La nieve fue acumulándose y al minuto y medio ya había un gran montículo. Kenny, a base de gritos, la apiló. Ambos portadores se retiraron de allí, sentándose en el filo de la cama. Sus hadas les imitaron, también cansados.

-¿Y si hacemos una orgía mientras esperamos a que se calmen?-propuso Kenny, recibiendo una patada de Craig que lo estrelló contra la pared. Craig recibió un coscorrón de parte de Stan.

-¡No toques a mi hada!-un chichón enorme se formó en la cabeza de Craig.

-¡Qué él no toque a la mía!

_¿Se preocupó por mí? _El corazón de Kyle volvió a acelerar sus latidos. Puso una mano en su pecho, intentando calmarse. _¡Maldición, ya para! ¡Tiene que preocuparse por mí, somos compañeros! ¡Deja de alegrarte tanto!_

Lanzó un grito al notar que de nuevo el hada rubia de Stan estaba _muy cerca_ suyo.

-Estás rojito-tocó su mejilla-. ¿Tanto te excito?-sonrió travieso, antes que Craig lo sujetara fuertemente y lo lanzara contra la pared de nuevo.

-¡Déjalo en paz!

_¡Volvió a hacerlo! _Sintió que le faltó el aire apenas Craig le dio una mirada para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te hizo algo?-se inquietó al ver a su hada hecha un tomate, y jadeando terriblemente. Stan también le prestó atención. Kenny regresó al instante, magullado pero preocupado.

-No le hice nada-afirmó.

-¿Qué es "nada" para ti?-Stan le miró inquisitivo.

-Pues...

-¡ESTÁS MUY CERCA!-chilló Kyle, horrorizado. Craig abrió mucho los ojos.

_"Cada vez que estamos_ así _de cerca, puedo escucharlo latir así de fuerte, aunque eso no me duele, a veces me da por pensar que un día se saldrá por mi garganta y será bien feo"_

Craig se separó, recordando su problema inicial. Kyle seguía enamorado. Stan lo miró con curiosidad. ¿Qué les pasaba? Su atención se posó de nuevo en el hada pelirroja cuando se echó a llorar. Miró a Kenny, quien le respondió con otra mirada de "Ni me mires, yo no hice nada".

Craig seguía dándole la espalda a su hada. _  
><em>

-¡LO SIENTO, CRAIG!-gimoteó, tumbándose en la almohada-. ¡Lamento... lamento haberme portado así con Tweek y contigo!-sorbió sus mocos-. ¡No puedo ev-evitarlo!

Stan y Kenny se miraron, incómodos con la situación.

-¡PERO NO QUIERO QUE MI CORAZÓN EXPLOTE!-exclamó. Stan alzó una ceja, ¿qué le sucedía a esa hada?-. ¡ME DUELE Y SE HACE PEOR! ¡No te enojes conmigo! ¡Pero tampoco me trates bien!

Craig presionó su mandíbula. Era la primera vez que su hada lloraba y no podía hacer nada por él. No, no debía.

-Tucker, ¿qué le sucede...?

-Kyle, llora todo lo que quieras-ordenó. No hubo más respuesta que los sollozos habituales. Stan le miró desconcertado-. Déjenlo en paz.

Los sollozos continuaron, junto con los golpes y los gritos tras la puerta.

-¡Oigan, ya me aburrí!

-¡Vamos al fiestón de la habitación 72!

-¡Sí! ¡JUERGA!

-¡BOTELLÓN!

-¡HARLEM SHAKE!

Las voces y los golpes se apagaron, y la música de la habitación 72 aumentó un poco el volumen.

Para ese entonces, Kyle se había quedado dormido. Kenny terminó uniéndose a él, aburrido de no poder hacer nada. Stan miró de reojo a Craig.

-¿Piensas responderme?-Tucker se fijó en él, no entendiendo-. ¿Qué sucede con...?

-El amor es una mierda-contestó, interrumpiéndolo.

-¿Uh-abrió los ojos bastante, sorprendido-. ¿Qué...?

-No sé qué hago contándote esto, si hasta una hemorroide me cae mejor que tú-lanzó una risita irónica. Stan entornó los ojos-... Por lo que me cuenta Kyle, deduzco que se ha... enamorado de mí.

Stan tragó saliva.

-¿Y tú...?

-Esto es tan incorrecto-se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos-. Yo no quiero que me siga amando, es malo...

-¿Por qué lo dices? A parte de lo obvio.

-Ya es muy duro para Tweek tenerme como amigo-se tensó-. Ya es muy duro para Kyle tenerme como portador-se encogió en su sitio-. Sólo... no puede evitar sentirme como una carga para quienes me estiman-confesó, sin cambiar de posición.

-Craig Tucker...-le observó, sorprendido.

-Cállate, puto-Stanley sólo entrecerró los ojos, indiferente al insulto-. Kyle es un hada, yo un humano, sin mencionar que somos tíos-seguía con el rostro cubierto, como si intentara olvidar que no estaba solo en la habitación-. Y... soy un Tucker, ¿es no es suficiente razón?

-¿Crees que eso pensaba tu madre al casarse con tu padre? ¿O tu abuela? ¿O tu bisabuela?

-Cállate. Esto es distinto. Bastante distinto. Tú no sabes nada.

-Sé que el corazón de tu hada de veras puede explotar-Craig lo miró, horrorizado-. Es verdad. En el Foro Central encontré más que leyendas urbanas. ¿Sabías que las hadas no deben enamorarse de nadie?

-¿Uh? ¿Ni de otras ha...?

-De nadie. ¿Sabes de dónde vienen estas hadas?

-De donde me contaron en la escuela, dicen que venían de un bosque que ahora forma parte de la ciudad. Se llamaba Bosque del Origami, creo.

-Tarado, el bosque del ORIGEN ya no existe, por lo tanto-corrigió-. No aquí, por lo que he oído. Según algunos tópicos privados en el foro central, con nombres que no llaman la atención para no levantar sospechas, el bosque fue teletransportado al otro lado del planeta por sus habitantes hadas.

Craig tragó saliva.

-¡Eso es demasiado trillado! Nadie ha visto el otro lado del planeta...

-Excepto un hombre y una mujer de corazón puro, que hace dos mil años fueron con las hadas a la nueva ubicación del bosque del Origen. Desde entonces, cada cien años todos sus descendientes menos vuelven a nuestro lado, por un portal que se haya en el establecimiento donde distribuyen hadas. Sin embargo, una vez que vienen a nuestro lado, su alma es corrompida y apenas se ponga el sol deben volver al otro lado para ser sacrificados.

-Ahora eso es tétrico-comentó-. ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

-Quería parecer interesante-admitió. Craig entornó los ojos.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que Kyle no deba enamorarse?

-A eso iba-suspiró-. Las hadas son seres tan fuertes... y a la vez tan frágiles. Si comen demasiado, se les destruye el estómago, si gritan demasiado y no son hadas de sonido como Kenny, perderán la voz y se les destruirá la garganta, si se sonrojan demasiado les dará una fiebre muy fuerte, si lloran demasiado se quedan ciegas, si piensan demasiado sus cerebros colapsan... ¿Qué crees que pase si su corazón late demasiado rápido?

-¿Explota?

-Ajá. Y lo peor es que seguirá vivo, no importa cuántas cosas malas le sucedan a su cuerpo, seguirá vivo. Las hadas no soportan un "demasiado". Jamás lo harán. Ya sea por miedo, cansancio, o enamoramiento, el corazón es el único órgano que no pueden recuperar al subir de nivel.

-¿Y eso por qué?-tembló, pensando en la inminente ceguera con la que Kyle despertaría.

-Cuando un hada pierde el corazón, pierde la sed, el hambre, el sueño, la magia, las alas, la memoria, las buenas emociones, las ganas de vivir... Muere en vida. Ha habido casos en los que portadores se han suicidado con tal de librar a su compañero de un estado vegetativo. Así como los que sufren pesadillas por no pagar impuestos, las hadas experimentan las peores pesadillas al perder el corazón. Aquellos que poseían un fuerte lazo con sus hadas, digamos un nivel de 40 para adelante, podían oír sus voces desde Sueñolandia, gritos y súplicas que le rompían el corazón hasta al más fuerte. Por eso un hada no debe enamorarse. Los síntomas son capaces de matarlo, pero si no es correspondido, un hada puede hacer cosas inimaginables. Hay casos de hadas que asesinaron a sus portadores usando el modo Berserker...

-E-eso es horrible...

-Supongo que querrás hacer que Kyle deje de estar enamorado, verdad?

-Supongo que eres un experto en eso, verdad?

-Sigo enojado por los condones usados, eso se pasó de la raya.

-Sin mencionar tu reputación...

-Me vale verga eso. Igual no hay manera de desenamorar a un hada.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?-se desesperó.

-En la próxima ciudad había hecho algo que podría ayudarte, pero olvidé algo en este hotel y luego me tenías que hacer esa broma de mal gusto... Así que no puedo volver hasta mañana.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó, curioso.

-Píldoras. Sólo traje una, por si acaso.

-¿Por si acaso?-inclinó la cabeza.

-Kenny tiene los síntomas-contestó-. Pero por tu hada. Y por mí. Y por ti. Y por cada persona que se le aparece en el camino. Aunque más parece un calentón que un enamoramiento.

-Debí suponerlo-bufó. Stan le entregó la píldora.

-Ya debo dormir-sujetó a Kenny-. Ten cuidado con usarla. Si no la aplicas en el momento indicado podría tener efectos contraproducentes.

-¿Como cuáles?

-No lo sé, ni quiero descubrirlos-se dirigió a la puerta. mientras retiraba la nieve que no se había derretido.

-Hey, ¿cómo sabes todo esto?

-Hay razones por las que no te dejan entrar al Foro Mundial sin hadas. En parte estoy de acuerdo, y en parte no. A estas criaturas les ocultan más cosas de lo que imaginan-suspiró-. Cuando eres moderador te puedes enterar de muchas cosas. Me conviene dejar esta ciudad cuanto antes.

-No me refería a eso. ¿Cómo hiciste estas píldoras?

-Digamos que tengo un sueño. Buenas noches-abrió la puerta.

-¡Espera! ¿Cómo hago con la ceguera de Kyle?

-Un hada puede subir de nivel incluso si no hace nada en un combate-cerró la puerta tras de sí-. Suerte en la próxima ciudad-se escuchó apagadamente.

A Craig lo venció el sueño poco después. En su pesadilla, lo visitaban los travestis a los que envió al cuarto de Stan.

Maldito Marsh. Hasta en sueños lo jodía.

* * *

><p>Uahh! Y hasta allí el capítulo. Siendo sincera, éste me ha resultado más pesado de escribir. Hoy es mi último día de vacaciones ((regresa al rincón emo)) Y a lo largo de esta última semana me he estado desanimando por varios factores. En fin, espero que les haya gustado, y si no, pues gracias por perder el tiempo aquí.<p>

Ahora no sé cómo haré para seguir subiendo capis, pero algo se me ocurrirá.

(1) Roger: Entendido.

(2) Otro lado del planeta: me da flojera explicarlo, al parecer un AU es más complicado de lo que parece. Pero los humanos viven en la parte oeste del planeta, del otro lado nadie sabe qué hay allí. Y nadie se atreve a investigar. Dicen que hay cosas espantosas, como monstruos y Godzilla. Fin (?)


	9. El bromista

**Hola a tooooodoooos! Wow, han pasado eones desde que publiqué el capítulo anterior, ya casi ni me acordaba ni tenía ganas de acordarme, han pasado tantas cosas, se me borró el documento que tenía hecho, empecé de nuevo, recuperé el documento al encontrar por accidente un cd con el contenido de mi otra pc, conseguí Sonic Generations y me volví adicta, lo pasé y me volví adicta al Twilight Princess, pero un día cualquiera…**

**Ted: Eres una mierda.**

**Klaus: ¿Y ahora qué hice? e_e**

**Ted: Prácticamente no haces ni mierda desde el año pasa—**

**Klaus: ¡Ah, verdad! Pero... Em... ¡Todavía no pasa un año exactamente, ja! ¡Debo ponerme a escribir ya!**

**Ted: ¡No me refería a eso! Decía que como ya te graduaste en 2013 podrías ir a la universidad—**

**Klaus: ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Falta exactamente un día para que haya pasado un año desde que subí un capítulo! ¡Pero oh no, eso no va a pasar! ¡Nunca va a pasar! ¡Iré a la compu y no me iré hasta acabar este capítulo! **

**Ted: ...**

* * *

><p>El bromista<p>

Craig despertó con una terrible jaqueca. La pesadilla con los travestis definitivamente sería un recuerdo difícil de borrar. Quizá si golpeaba su cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte contra la pared lo lograría, pero eso lo haría después.

Cuando su vista se enfocó lo suficiente, notó a su hada aun durmiendo. Suspiró y se puso de pie para arreglarse. En el suelo encontró la lista que Kyle había hecho para las bromas del día anterior, y la recogió sólo porque había notado algo extraño.

_**Habitación 35. Tweak. :(**_

La carita triste estaba más pequeña que las demás letras, como si hubiera sido hecha sólo para Kyle. Lo que le llamó la atención a Craig inicialmente (ya que el otro detalle era muy pequeño) fue que Kyle siempre había puesto nombre y apellido en cada mención. 'Tweak' le sonaba hostil, como la típica manera en que unos enemigos se trataran el uno al otro.

Tragó saliva que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Todavía faltaba algo por saber.

_**Habitación 73. Craig.**_

_¡Un momento…!_

Craig enfocó su vista, y notó algo que le mandó un escalofrío.

El punto en la i… era… ¡¿un corazón?!

Arrugó la pobre hoja en una bola y la lanzó lo más lejos que pudo. Ya no importaba. Estaba seguro de que Kyle había recapacitado la noche anterior.

Esperaba eso.

De repente se sintió de mal humor y, como buen cabrón que era, decidió compartirlo.

"¡DESPIERTA, KYLE!"

La pobre hada se levantó de golpe, y pese a que abrió los ojos, se horrorizó al no ver nada. Exclamó el nombre de su portador con susto.

"Estoy aquí, no grites." Gruñó. "Vámonos." Lo sujetó y lo puso bajo su chullo azul.

"¡¿Por qué estoy ciego?!" Exigió saber, jalándole del cabello. Craig gruñó.

"Porque lloraste, duh."

"Entonces, ¿estuvo mal que llorase?" Preguntó tras estar un rato en silencio. Su voz sonaba más calmada, pero con un tinte de tristeza. Craig bufó internamente.

"Para medir si tus acciones son buenas o malas no puedes usar las consecuencias, sino lo que sientas al ejecutarlas. Mi padre decía eso." Hubo otro silencio, en el cual Craig aprovechó para salir de la habitación que les habían asignado. En el pasillo pudo divisar a uno que otro fiestero tirado en el piso, y, en vez de ayudarlos a levantarse, prefirió pasar por encima de ellos, aprovechando su inconsciencia. Con la enorme cuchara que cargaba al hombro le resultaría muy difícil intentar rodearlos.

Cuando empezó a bajar las escaleras volvió a escuchar la voz de Kyle.

"No entiendo."

"Es que vi una vez que alguien pasaba encima de las demás personas como si fueran un tapete y desde entonces siempre quise hacer eso." Se excusó, pensando que se refería a su reciente acción.

"¿De qué hablas?" Kyle frunció el entrecejo, confundido. "Yo me refiero a lo que me dijiste sobre lo que sentía."

"Ah, eso, claro…" Craig hizo un esfuerzo para recordar exactamente qué carajo le había dicho, y cuando lo logró, continuó: "Una vez mi viejo me dijo eso, cuando nos arrestaron por primera vez y yo estaba asustado como cualquier niño de 10 años. En fin, el caso es que me dijo eso y que de igual manera el mundo nos odiaba porque somos Tucker." Dijo eso con sorprendente facilidad. Kyle bufó.

"No me lo has explicado…"

"UGH. Te lo simplifico. ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando lloraste?"

"Mal."

_No pierdas la paciencia, Craig._

"¿Y después?" Le salió un quejido histérico.

"Cansado."

"Pero, ¿bien o mal?" Suspiró pesadamente, no sólo por la lentitud de Kyle, sino por el enorme peso de la cuchara, que casi lo hace caer de un escalón.

"Bien…" Respondió tras pensarlo un poco.

"Ves, allí está tu respuesta."

"¿Eh?"

"Que si te pones a pensarlo un poco, llorar valió la ceguera porque te sentiste bien."

"¡Pero ya no me siento bien! ¡¿Qué clase de consuelo es ése?!" Protestó. Craig debía admitir que eso había sonado mucho mejor en su mente. Puso los ojos en blanco.

"Como sea, lo que importa ahora es que no estarás ciego para siempre, pronto te curarás."

"Más te vale." Esa última amenaza sacó de sus casillas a Craig. ¡¿Quién mierda se creía para amenazarlo?! ¡Encima que intentaba consolarlo!

"Tampoco me molestaría dejarte abandonado tal y como estás ahora, así que cuida tus palabras." Gruñó. Kyle tembló un poquito. Sólo un poco, no le daría el gusto a Craig de demostrarle que sus palabras sí tenían efecto sobre él.

A medida que bajaban los pisos Craig podía ver los estragos de sus bromas de la noche pasada. Pastel en el suelo, una caja con lencería destruida, entre otros. Tendría que decirle a los del servicio que limpiaran… o quizá no. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que Craig llegara al vestíbulo. Tweek estaba sentado en uno de los sofás en la esquina, y se sorprendió de verlo.

"Me enteré de lo que hiciste, ngh." Dijo con reproche. "Sin detalles, sólo que estuviste fastidiando a algu-algunos portadores y casi te dan tu me-merecido de no ser que te encerraste como nena en tu c-cuarto."

"¿Ah, sí? Qué bien." Contestó despreocupadamente.

"N-nunca cambias." Suspiró.

"Sí… Bueno, Tweek, ya es hora de que me vaya." Se le acercó y sacudió su mano.

"Aw, ¿en serio? Pensé que te quedarías más tiempo, tú sabes…" Miró al suelo, nervioso.

"No, no lo sé."

"Creí que saldríamos juntos de acá, tú sabes, como mejores amigos…" Enrojeció levemente. "Cursi, ¿no? ¡AAAGH! Seguro ahora pi-piensas que…"

"Tweekers." Le interrumpió Craig. "Necesito que Kyle suba de nivel lo antes posible, y en esta ciudad no hay nadie más con quien quiera pelear. No después de lo de anoche, sobre todo. Lo siento. Sé que si fuéramos un equipo seríamos fuertes y todo, pero… Nadie debería juntarse conmigo, esa es la verdad."

"Ugh, su-suenas como la chica de esa te-telenovela que veía mi mamá." Dijo medio en broma. Craig bufó.

"No mueras o algo."

"No lo haré, ngh. Yo te diría lo mismo a t-ti." Le dio un puñetazo leve en el hombro.

"Hm. Adiós, Tweekers." El aludido lo jaló hacia él, en un abrazo que sorprendió a Tucker. El pelinegro agradeció que Kyle estuviera ciego y, a juzgar por unos leves ronquidos, dormido de nuevo.

"¿Irás a ciudad Fuella?"

"Ah, ¿con que así se llama?" Tweek se abofeteó la frente.

"Si no quieres morir, será mejor que revises el pergamino."

"Bien." Se encogió de hombros.

"Craig, es en serio." Tweek le miró con preocupación y severidad. "Si no haces caso a los consejos de vez en cuando, te irá muy mal."

"Dios mío, eres peor que mi mamá… De acuerdo, lo prometo." Renegó. Tweek no parecía del todo convencido. Craig resopló, conocía a su amigo mejor que nadie.

"Te acompañaré hacia la salida, no quiero que te me-metas en más problemas, co-con el genio que tienes." Renegó. Craig no tuvo opción." Sacrificaré mi de-desayuno y el de C-Cartman para asegurarme de tu se-seguridad, deberías a-agradecérmelo."

"Déjate del complejo de mártir, nadie te obliga." gruñó y se dirigió a la salida. Tweek lo siguió.

Craig ya tenía su día planeado, por lo menos.

Se iría a Ciudad Fuella, encontraría a alguien débil con quien pelear para que Kyle se quite esa maldita ceguera, y luego buscaría al cabrón de Marsh.

_Un momento… ¿lo voy a buscar? Pfft, n-no es que me importe ese imbécil o algo._

Pero Stan le había prometido ayudarlo, y como no había dicho que le cobraría, no tenía otra que ir.

_¿Y si en realidad quiere vengarse de mí por lo de los condones?_

¿Sería Stan tan retorcido para hacerlo ir hasta otra ciudad para vengarse de un simple chico?

Un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda. _No, Tucker, eso ya es pasarse de la raya. Creo que Tweek me pegó algo de su paranoia, heh._

"Vamos al Foro Mundial, mi mapa dice que tenemos que ir allí para darnos las siguientes indicaciones." Dijo Craig. Se sacudió el polvo de su ropa y Tweek asintió, caminando a su lado.

Cuando llegó allí, supo cómo ubicarse y a dónde ir para salir. Sintió a Kyle moverse dentro de su sombrero, quizá se estaba acomodando. Se disponía a largarse, pero entonces las enormes pantallas de televisión que envolvían al edificio se apagaron de repente, y se encendieron de nuevo, esta vez, enseñando el rostro de Stan. Craig soltó un jadeo de sorpresa. Tweek abrió mucho los ojos.

"Muy buenos días, habitantes de Ciudad Torjum, y también a los que están de paso, por qué no. A los que no me conocen, aunque dudo que no lo hagan, mi nombre es Stan Marsh y… soy un moderador muy respetado. Hasta hoy. No sólo voy a dejar el Foro Mundial, sino a declararme como enemigo de este gobierno de mierda. A estas pobres criaturas que llamamos hadas se les ocultan demasiadas cosas. Ya no. Los invito a unirse a _nuestra_ causa, o morir por su ignorancia. Somos FEYRIS o Frente Especial y Revolucionario Irwin Steve."

La imagen de Stan se cortó, y volvió la presentadora de noticias, esta vez desaliñada y enojada.

"¡Desde ahora Stan Marsh y su organización son enemigos del Estado! ¡Cualquier individuo relacionado a ellos será arrestado sin contemplación y sus derechos humanos disueltos! Así que–"

Volvió a cortarse, y Marsh apareció, bostezando.

"¿Con que mis aliados también…? Oh, qué desgracia." Fingió aflicción con un ademán exagerado y continuó. "Sería una pena, verdadera tragedia que mi mejor amigo Craig Tucker y cofundador de FEYRIS se viera involucrado."

Para Craig el tiempo se detuvo en ese momento. Estaba tan atónito que no podía ni enojarse.

"Él aún sigue dormido plácidamente en el hotel de ciudad Torjum, sin saber nada de lo que está pasando, ¿serían tan crueles de ponerle precio a su cabeza?" Siguió fingiendo tristeza.

"¡Craig!" La voz de Tweek se hizo notar en medio del desastre que ahora era la mente de Craig. El aludido se giró. "Está m-mintiendo, ¿cierto?" Tweek y Craig se conocían desde hacía tanto tiempo, que le parecía ridículo que le ocultara cosas tan serias. El rubio tenía sus dudas, era muy improbable que Craig fuera parte de FEYRIS o lo que sea, porque rara vez hacía contacto amigable con alguien. "¡Tú no co-conoces a Stan Marsh!"

"Pues… sí lo hago." Contestó, aún nervioso.

"Entonces… ¡AAH, QUÉ PRESIÓN!"

"¡No, lo que dice es mentira! Es un imbécil, no tenía ni idea de que…" Se calló al ver la mirada dolida de Tweek. Seguramente estaba sufriendo ahora por decidirse si creerle o no. Estaba seguro de que en este momento intentaba luchar contra su paranoia y desconfianza, porque eran amigos.

"… T-te creo." Craig casi se alegra al oírlo. Casi. Tweek siguió hablando. "¡La-lamento mucho haber dudado de ti, ngh!" Evitó hacer contacto visual con él, por lo que Craig supo que no estaba siendo del todo sincero. Suspiró mentalmente. Al reencontrarse con Marsh le daría una golpiza por hacerle perder algo de la confianza de Tweek.

"¿Qué hora es?" preguntó Tucker de la nada. Tweek señaló el reloj interno del pergamino.

"Seis y cinco de la mañana."

"Hm, eso explica porque todavía ni hay nadie en las calles. Si hay gente que ve las noticias a esta hora en sus teles, no tardarán en avisar a las autoridades. Así que será mejor que me apresure y me vaya de aquí. Si pudieras ayudarme…"

Efectivamente, Craig tenía razón. Antes de que pudiera continuar, un montón de guardias salieron del interior del Foro Mundial, claramente con intenciones de arrestarlo.

"Cartman, ¡haz algo!" Se desesperó Tweek, y su hada apenas tuvo tiempo de idear algo. Salieron zarzas del suelo y atraparon los tobillos de los guardias.

"¡No durarán mucho, vamos!" Advirtió Eric, volando hacia su portador que ya había empezado a huir con Craig. "¡Ah, hijo de puta, así que me querías usar de señuelo!" Le gritó al darse cuenta.

"¡No hay tiempo para eso, ngh!"

Craig seguía sin rechistar las indicaciones del mapa, aunque le resultaba difícil concentrarse en él mientras corría como si… bueno, en realidad su vida dependía de ello. ¡Maldita cuchara! Le gustaría bastante deshacerse de ella, era muy pesada y lo hacía más lento, pero no tenía más dinero para conseguir mejor arma… _¡Tampoco es que pudiera andar desarmado ahora, por culpa de Stan Puto Marsh!_

Divisó unos enormes muros que limitaban la ciudad. ¡Eso debía ser! Pronto llegaría a la salida.

"¡Tweek!" se giró a ver al rubio que iba detrás de él, quien le dio una mirada de alivio. Se detuvieron en seco al escuchar otras voces.

"¡Tenemos información de que Craig Tucker está dormido en el Hotel Torjum! ¡Debemos dirigirnos hacia allá y capturarlo con vida, para que nos diga el paradero del bastardo de Marsh!" Ladró algún guardia de mayor rango, y todos los que estaban cuidando la muralla se unieron a él. Tweek y Craig observaban, escondidos sobre un árbol cercano.

"¡No sean idiotas!" Reprendió el guardia más poderoso. "Quédense por lo menos dos aquí, las murallas aún necesitan protección."

Sus órdenes fueron obedecidas y Craig y Tweek observaron cómo se retiraban. Una vez que se aseguraron de que era menos peligroso, bajaron con cuidado del árbol. El par de guardias se veía fácil de derrotar, así que Craig no se quejó.

"Necesito que tu hada me ayude." Le susurró a Tweek. El rubio le entregó a Cartman, intrigado. "Ayúdame a cargar esto." Le señaló con la mirada a la enorme cuchara que traía consigo y Cartman asintió. Una vez que el hada sostuvo con facilidad la bizarra arma, Tucker continuó.

"Se la vas a lanzar a esos tipos de allá."

"¿Ahora?"

"No, culón, mañana." Resopló.

"¡Hijo de puta, no me digas así!" Siseó el hada.

"Eso me recuerda, Craig, ¿p-por qué no le pides eso a tu hada? ¿Dónde está?" preguntó Tweek, alzando una ceja.

"Bajo mi sombrero, ciego, por cierto. No me voy a arriesgar a usarlo y no te diré por qué está ciego, pero es sólo hasta que pelee contra otra hada." Contestó algo apresurado. Tweek tembló.

"B-bueno, si tú lo di-dices."

"Culo gordo, ya puedes lanzar."

"Cabrón." Gruñó el castaño, pero obedeció cuando Tweek le dio una mirada de —dubitativa— aprobación.

La cuchara cayó efectivamente en uno de los guardias, alertando al otro. Tweek y su hada volvieron a esconderse por petición de Craig, y este último se acercó corriendo al guardia restante, para derribarlo. Sin embargo, el guardia no era estúpido; cogió la cuchara de Craig con algo de dificultad y la usó para golpear a Craig. Tucker apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y cubrirse, pero no sintió el impacto. Abrió los ojos lentamente, para darse cuenta de que su atacante estaba siendo sujetado y sus ojos y boca cubiertos por unas…

"¡Zarzas!" Exclamó. Se giró hacia el árbol y vio que Tweek se dirigía a su lado, junto a Cartman.

"¡Apúrate!" Señaló la muralla. Craig se agachó a buscar la llave de la gran puerta del muro, pero Tweek lo levantó.

"No hay tiempo, si los gu-guardias que cuidan las murallas se en-encontraron con los guardias del foro mundial entonces no ta-tardarán en venir aquí, ngh."

"¿Entonces qué sugie–?" Fue interrumpido cuando una rama lo sujetó del pie y lo alzó.

"¡Hey!" Se quejó, levantando apenas su arma del piso y sujetando su sombrero —con Kyle dentro— con la otra mano.

"¡Suerte!" chilló Tweek, y luego Craig fue lanzado por encima de la muralla, junto con su cuchara de gran tamaño.

"¡Agh!" Gruñó Tucker apenas impactó contra la nieve. Su cuchara cayó muy cerca de él asustándolo.

"¡Craig! ¡¿Qué sucede?!" gritó Kyle desde su sombrero.

"Te explico luego…" Tosió al incorporarse y se colocó la cuchara al hombro. Miró a ambos lados y comprobó que, pese a que habían guardias a varios metros de él, no lo habían notado, por suerte. No perdió tiempo y empezó a correr.

Su corazón no dejaba de latir, al igual que el de Kyle. Por fin se detuvo al llegar a un pequeño bosque. Se apoyó en uno de los árboles, y sus rodillas cayeron en la nieve. Intentó recuperar el aliento.

"Ok… QUÉ MIERDA." En su vida había recibido un shock similar, y no deseaba que sucediera. Stan… ¿Ese bastardo fue capaz de inculparlo falsamente? ¡¿Se suponía que iba a verse con ese sujeto?!

Aún faltaba un largo camino para llegar a Fuella. Con suerte y las noticias aún no llegarían allí.

_A quién engaño, cada maldita ciudad tiene un puto edificio Foro. No tan grande como el de ciudad Torjum, pero tiene lo básico. ¡¿A qué se refería Tweek?!_

Cuando encontró los primeros edificios, una ráfaga gélida le obligó a taparse el rostro con el cuello de su suéter. De no ser por esa ráfaga quién sabe qué le habría pasado.

Encontró a una muchedumbre reunida en torno a un hombre que leía un pergamino en voz alta.

"Dicen que un tal Craig Tucker es cómplice…" escuchó a alguien gritar. No siguió escuchando porque entonces se paralizó del miedo. ¡¿Se enteraron tan rápido?! Apretó tanto sus puños que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

"Hey, chico, tú vienes de la otra ciudad, ¿no? ¿Qué ha pasado en el Foro Mundial?" Escuchó la voz de otro curioso. En qué momento empezaron a mirarlo, lo desconocía.

"Yo…" Apenas alcanzó a murmurar, tenía que inventar algo, pronto. "No vi nada, acabo de enterarme…"

"¿Tucker, eh? No me sorprende, ese linaje sólo causa problemas. ¿Recuerdan al bisabuelo? Era un demonio en tierra–"

Por primera vez Craig ignoró ese comentario. Tenía que tragarse su orgullo esta vez. Al segundo comentario no aguantó más y empezó a correr lejos de la multitud.

"Agh…" Jadeó, adentrándose en un callejón. Apenas habían pasado unas horas desde que despertó y ya se sentía exhausto, emocional y físicamente. Deseaba que esto fuera un estúpido sueño.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando su pergamino empezó a brillar. Lo abrió, con manos temblorosas por el cansancio, y se fijó en su buzón de correo.

Muchos.

Cortos.

Mensajes.

_Desconocido: .l._

_.l._

_.l._

_.l._

_.l._

¡Estaban intentando hacerle flood! Sus ojos buscaron a un posible atacante, pero estaba muy oscuro para ver algo. Sintió que algo le golpeaba el estómago con fuerza, aunque no había nadie. Cayó al suelo, tosiendo.

"Craig, ¿estás bien?" La voz de Kyle resonó a través de su chullo.

"… No…" jadeó, sintiendo arcadas. Intentó levantarse y resistir, pero la debilidad se apoderaba de su cuerpo y nublaba su vista. Antes de caer en la inconsciencia, pudo notar alguien al final del callejón, acercándose a él.

* * *

><p>Un ruido ensordecedor lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. Se incorporó de repente y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en el callejón. Estaba en una cama, por extraño que sonara eso. La habitación estaba iluminaba débilmente por una lámpara de aceite.<p>

Rápidamente escaneó el lugar. Kyle estaba a su lado, igual de desconcertado, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, pero faltos de vida. Un hada rubia estaba volando hacia la esquina, donde se hallaba sentado su posible portador. Craig se sujetó la cabeza, se sentía terrible— y ese jodido grito le había dejado hecho mierda.

"Qui-quién coño está allí." No era una pregunta, estaba exigiendo una respuesta.

"Tu abuela." Respondió el desconocido. Craig gruñó. Se quitó las sábanas de encima, pero se sintió mareado de nuevo y cayó de espaldas en el colchón.

"No… no me vengas con esa mierda."

"Vaya, ¿será el flood el que te dejó lerdo o naciste así?" Se burló de nuevo. Al oír esa voz de nuevo Craig no tuvo duda.

"¿¡STAN?!" exclamó, enfocando su visión en la esquina algo oscurecida.

"Sí, temo haberte dejado lerdo." Lo miró con desinterés. Craig sintió que su sangre hervía.

"¡MALDITO BAST–!"

"Shh, eres muy ruidoso." Miró hacia otra parte. Craig quería levantarse y golpearlo, pero estaba demasiado aturdido. Tomó una gran carga de aire antes de empezar a hablar.

"¡¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer?! ¡¿Y por qué dices que soy tu cómplice?! ¡No me metas en tus mierdas!" Gritó, con unas ganas terribles de golpearlo.

"Sí, sé lo que hago, no soy un maldito impulsivo como tú."

"¡¿POR QUÉ?!" se exasperó.

"¿Necesito decirlo? Deja de gritar, estamos bajo tierra, puede que se desprenda el techo si sigues vociferando. Y levantarte ahora no te va a servir, estás aún aturdido y podrías lastimarte."

Craig sintió una enorme ola de impotencia ante sus palabras. El bastardo hablaba como si Craig fuera un niño pequeño que no entendiese nada.

"¡¿Y entonces qué?! ¿Simplemente esperas que acepte esta mierda de destino? A mí no me interesa la basura en la que te sumerjas, pero…" Se incorporó y corrió hacia él, para luego sujetarlo bruscamente del cuello de su camisa. Aún se sentía mareado, pero al carajo. "¡TIENES QUE ARREGLAR ESTA MIERDA! ¡NO QUIERO QUE ME ARRESTEN DE NUEVO, NO PUEDO VOLVER A PRISIÓN SABIENDO QUE YA NO TENDRÉ NI UN PUTO DERECHO! ¡Me cago en ti, Stan Marsh!" Chilló histéricamente mientras lo zarandeaba. "¡Me arruinaste la vida! No es que ya no esté jodida, ¡pero no tenías por qué meter tus narices! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡¿Por qué?!"

"Estás asustado." No sonaba a pregunta, pero aun así Craig contestó.

"¡Claro que lo estoy, perro!" Se le escapó un chillido histérico. "Me. Cago. De. Miedo."

Craig Tucker esperaba cualquier reacción de parte de Marsh, excepto la tenue risa que obtuvo a cambio. Sus ojos se ensancharon por la repentina sorpresa, mientras que la risa de Stan aumentó de volumen.

"¡Ah, Stan, lo arruinaste!" Comentó Kenny desde la cama, probando la ceguera de Kyle. "¿Hola?" Pasó su mano en frente de Kyle, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

"¿Tan malo soy?" Se detuvo. Craig seguía perplejo.

"Diría que sí."

"No pude evitarlo, la cara que hacía cuando me gritaba era muy graciosa. Y también su voz."

"¿Qué carajo están diciendo?" Exclamó Craig, indignado porque lo ignoraron de repente.

"Era una broma."

"¡¿UNA BROMA?!" Casi explota, y volvió a zarandearlo.

"Por los travestis, pendejo." Se lo quitó de encima y se levantó, encontrando divertido el rostro que Craig ponía de nuevo. Parecía un pez fuera del agua.

_Al final mi paranoia resultó en una premonición._

"¡¿Por eso?!" gritó. Volvió a sentir furia.

"Al principio no tenía planeado vengarme de ti, porque yo no soy capaz de hacer algo tan inmaduro, pero cuando me dieron la cuenta del hotel vi que gracias a tu broma de mal gusto debía 10 mil kerraberlas."

"¡¿Fu-fuiste capaz de mentirle al mundo entero sólo para joderme?!" Susurró apenas. Su cara se asemejó a la misma que hizo Stan al ser cubierto de condones usados. Puro shock.

"¿No oíste? ¡Diez mil kerraberlas! Apenas tengo dieciséis años, me tardaré una vida en pagar eso. Además, ¿en serio se lo tragaron? Creí que no había sido lo suficientemente convincente. Después de todo, casi nunca practico estas costumbres." Se vio entusiasmado por saberlo, y Craig lo odió con toda su alma. Deseó que los travestis se lo hubieran violado a lo bestia la noche anterior. "Y apenas me confrontaste sobre eso, me fue muy difícil aguantarme el decírtelo. Pese a que disfruté verte en desesperación, soy una buena persona y preferí…"

Fue interrumpido por un cucharonazo de lleno en la cara, que lo pilló desprevenido y por lo tanto, lo dejó inconsciente.

"Maldito hijo de puta." Gruñó, tumbándose en la cama de nuevo. Kenny voló hacia su portador, preocupado.

_Jamás me había asustado tanto desde que me arrestaron por primera vez._

Esta fue una broma de muy mal gusto, además de estúpida y arriesgada. Craig se frotó las sienes en esperanza de reducir su estrés, mientras esperaba a que el joven en el suelo despertase.

Pasaron veinte minutos de tensión antes de que Marsh volviese.

"Supongo que ahora estamos a mano."

"NO estamos a mano, hijoputa. Vas a sacarme de esta mierda o te entrego, seas inocente o no."

"Tch, no eres nadie para darme órdenes…" Se calló al ver la mirada furibunda de Craig. Tucker se le abalanzó y empezó a golpearlo, hastiado de su comportamiento. Stan apenas pudo retenerlo, pero cuando logró atrapar sus muñecas para evitar otro fuerte golpe recibió un rodillazo en su entrepierna. Pese al dolor intenso, se quitó de encima al adolescente encabronado.

"¡Escucha, puedo arreglar esto! Sino no lo habría hecho."

"Para mí que lo hiciste porque eres un puto ¡anormal!"

"Pfft, esos son mitos. Escucha, si salimos de aquí sin que nadie nos note y vamos al edificio Foro de Fuella, podemos arreglar el malentendido." Ofreció. Craig frunció el entrecejo.

"No me creo esa mierda."

"Tendrás que hacerlo si quieres que esto se arregle."

"¡Arréglalo tú mismo! Tú fuiste el que lo empezó."

"Te necesito como testigo."

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio incómodo, en los cuales Craig se debatía si confiar en este individuo.

"Si me acompañas, te prometo encontrar a algún idiota con el cual puedas pelear para curar a tu hada. Si no sirve… pues…"

"¿Pues qué?" Se impacientó.

"Pues te podrás enfrentar a mí, hasta dejaré que me ganes y todo y les podrás decir que me ganaste. ¿Qué opinas?"

"No te dejarás ganar, te voy a ganar." Sonrió con sorna. Stan suspiró, lo había convencido. "Además, dijiste que me darías algo en esta ciudad."

"Cierto, ¡un nuevo conocimiento!" Exclamó. Craig se tornó agrio. Esperaba algo material.

"¿Estás de coña?" Lo miró con cara de moribundo. Stan resopló.

"Mira esa lacra de arma que llevas contigo, sería mucho más fácil si aprendieras a comprimirla." Señaló la cuchara superlativa que descansaba al costado de la cama. Craig bufó. No necesitaba que le recordaran lo pésima que parecía su arma. Stan aplaudió una vez, y a medida que separaba sus palmas aparecía una daga. Craig se quedó embobado observando el procedimiento.

"¿Ves?" Le enseñó que la daga era real, impactándola contra la pared unas cuantas veces. Craig asintió, boquiabierto. A continuación, Stan sujetó el mango de la daga y colocó la punta en su palma. "Adoro la carne." Dijo, y juntó sus palmas. Sorprendentemente, no se hizo daño alguno, y sus manos brillaron un poco apenas se separaron.

"¡¿Q-qué hiciste?!" Exclamó, asombrado a más no poder.

"Dije dos mentiras."

"No juegues conmigo." Gruñó. "Sabes a lo que me refiero."

"Supongo que si tu hada es mayor a nivel diez, la degüellas y te bañas en su sangre…"

Kyle se espantó al oír esto.

"¡La puta madre, di la verdad!" Dijo Tucker al notar la incomodidad en su hada.

"No puedo, para que sea efectivo debo decir cinco mentiras seguidas."

"Hasta ahora dices cuatro."

"Eso último fue una mentira. Sólo tenía que decir cuatro mentiras o exagerar cuatro veces. Y es la verdad esta vez." Prometió.

"Bueno, ahora explícame." Se cruzó de brazos.

"El método es algo sencillo: si tu hada es nivel 10 para arriba, entonces dibuja con algo de su sangre una equis en tus palmas y dices cuatro mentiras. Luego sujetas tu arma por ambos lados y juntas tus palmas, si lo suficientemente pequeña. En tu caso, tendrías que apoyar la base de tu arma en el suelo y sujetarla con una mano, y con la otra dirigida hacia tu cuchara, juntas tu índice y tu pulgar, como si apretaras algo. Sencillo, ¿no?"

Craig lo miró como si estuviera loco. Kyle soltó un respingo de sorpresa.

"No voy a lastimar a mi hada, está ciega." Justificó. Sin embargo, le hizo señas a Stan para que le diera de nuevo la daga, y le hizo un tajo en la mano a Kyle antes de que se diera cuenta. Kyle chilló, pero Craig no le hizo caso y sujetó su mano sangrante, dibujando una equis en sus propias palmas. Apenas lo soltó, Kyle le dio un puñetazo en la frente, haciendo que cayera al piso.

"¡Cabrón de mierda!" Lloriqueó mientras se llevaba la palma a la boca, intentando calmar el dolor. Stan y Kenny se rieron ante la escena.

"¡No fui yo!"

"Primera mentira." Contó Stan, alzando su pulgar. Kyle gruñó.

"Stan no es un hijo de puta." Recibió un coscorrón de parte del nombrado.

"Segunda mentira." Dijo Kenny, recibiendo también un golpe. Kyle se rió, aunque no pudo verlo.

"Odio a mi abuela."

"Tercera mentira, creo."

"Soy pelirrojo." Dijo por último.

"Cuarta mentira, coge tu cuchara." Craig así lo hizo.

"Es muy larga como para que la tome de ambos lados." Se quejó el pelinegro. Stan suspiró. Kenny malpensó la oración y obtuvo un sangrado nasal.

"Idiota, usa el segundo método." Ordenó.

"Je, ya lo sabía, idiota." Rodó los ojos. Stan se presionó el puente de la nariz.

"Espero que eso sea verdad, porque si dices más de cuatro mentiras debes empezar de nuevo en diez minutos."

"Eh…"

"Carajo, en serio eres un idiota." Se volvió a presionar el puente nasal.

* * *

><p>"Listo, ¿y ahora?" Dijo Craig mientras tenía la cuchara sujeta con una mano y con la otra apuntando hacia el arma.<p>

"Haz con tu mano libre un gesto… como si apretaras algo." Dijo Stan, desde su silla en el rincón, leyendo un libro sobre quién sabe qué.

Craig tragó saliva, esperando que si le saliera mal el gesto no tuviera que repetir todo en otros diez minutos.

"Oh, cool." Soltó cuando vio que su arma se encogía hasta quedar del tamaño de su otra mano. Parecía ahora una cucharita común y corriente.

"¿Ya está?" preguntó Stan, dándole un vistazo. "Guarda tu cuchara o lo que sea, aléjala de tu otra mano para que puedas moverla libremente, sino se agrandará."

"Uf, qué complicado." Se quejó. Stan rodó los ojos. _Neandertal._

"Como viste antes, sólo necesitas decir mentiras para reducir tu arma, si la quieres regresar a su tamaño original simplemente haz lo mismo de antes, sólo que después de juntar tu dedo índice y pulgar, debes separarlos."

"Claro." Craig contestó.

"Bueno, ya deberíamos irnos entonces." Se incorporó de la silla y se acercó a la cama, para agacharse y buscar algo debajo de ella.

"¿Y cómo esperas que no nos atrapen, genio? Probablemente para este momento la ciudad está infestada de guardias, y mi reputación está suficientemente jodida como para pelear con ellos." Craig renegó.

"Me alegra que preguntes." Contestó Stan, sacando una caja de cartón de debajo de la cama. La abrió y apenas Craig notó qué había adentro le dieron arcadas.

"Viejo, ni de coña voy a…"

"Tú serás la cola." Decidió Stan, ignorando el horror en el rostro de Craig y entregándole su parte del disfraz de caballo azul… Un momento.

Ruby veía un programa donde había un caballo azul… No, esperen, no era un caballo. Era un pony.

"¡La puta madre, Stan! ¡¿Esto es My Little Pony?!"

"Ignorante de mierda, para empezar, el show se llama My Little Pony. El disfraz es de Rainbow Dash, la…"

"No quiero oír tu explicación, sólo lo haría más espeluznante. No quiero saber por qué mierda tienes esto."

"No soy brony, para tu información. Lo compré mientras aún estaba planeando mi venganza contra ti."

"Te dije que no quería saber." Craig gruñó, sintiendo escalofríos.

"Iba a ser un disfraz de caballo normal, pero no vendían. Ponte tu parte." Se colocó la cabeza.

"No quiero ser el culo."

"No seas princesa, póntelo." Regañó Stan. "Ni que te fuera a violar un caballo de verdad."

"De acuerdo." Suspiró Craig, rindiéndose. "¿Se supone que no llamaremos la atención con **esto**?"

"Puede que sí, pero hoy en día encuentras un brony en cada esquina."

"… Tétrico."

"Entraremos al Foro de Fuella con esto, con la excusa de reunirnos con otros bronys del foro. Entonces nos vamos por otro lado, hacia la sección de noticias, y les decimos la verdad. Simple."

"Más de vale, Marsh."

* * *

><p>Efectivamente, la ciudad estaba repleta de guardias. Algunos iban a pie, y otros… eran policía montada.<p>

"¿Qué ves?" Susurró Craig.

"Guardias, inepto. Cállate hasta que lleguemos, ¿quieres?" Siseó Marsh.

"Hey, tú, el de disfraz de Rainbow Dash!"

Ambos chicos se paralizaron.

"Tranquilo, déjamelo a mí." Dijo Stan, girándose a ver al que lo había llamado.

"No deberías estar afuera, nos dificultas la investigación. Sabes que estamos buscando a un criminal muy peligroso, ¿no?"

"He oído algo. No se preocupe, justo iba al Foro de Fuella para no estorbarles."

"Ah, y por cierto, deberías apurarte, con un disfraz así llamas la atención de la policía montada, y algunos caballos… ya sabes."

"No, no sé." Stan se arrepintió de decir eso al instante.

"No han tenido algo de acción en mucho tiempo y son capaces de violar cualquier cosa que se parezca a una yegua. No digas que no te advertí."

Stan ya podía visualizar el rostro de Craig.

"Oh, mira, ahí vienen."

"¡MIERDA!" Esta vez chilló Craig, arrastrando a Stan, aunque no pudiera ver a dónde iba.

"¡Estúpido, estás acercándote al caballo cachondo!"

"¡Sácame de aquí!"

Los guardias aprovecharon para sacar sus celulares y grabar un momento tan gracioso.

"Pal face."

"Tarado, eso es con las fotos. Esto va para Youtube"

"La misma cosa, los del foro se van a cagar de risa cuando lo vean."

"Sí…"

"¡Déjame guiar esta mierda, tú no ves nada!" Gritó Stan.

"¡¿Pues qué esperas?!" Respondió Craig.

"Te lo advertí, chico." Dijo el mismo guardia que habló con Stan.

* * *

><p>"Mira, ya llegamos." Jadeó Stan, exhausto.<p>

"…Te odio."

"Mira, no es como si alguien supiese quién eres, estamos disfrazados."

"Todos los putos guardias lo grabaron y probablemente ya lo subieron."

"Ah, vamos, como si tu reputación ya no fuera mala." Stan recibió un puñetazo en los riñones. "Ok, sé que me lo merecía."

"Sólo cállate y vamos a donde dijiste." Gruñó Craig.

"De acuerdo."

"Es increíble que no nos hayan pedido que nos quitemos el disfraz en la entrada." Señaló Craig.

"Les bastó con que les entreguemos nuestras hadas, o quizá fue porque nos vieron en 'tal' apuro…"

"Ya, cállate. No ayudas."

"Algo me dice que estás más acostumbrado a reírte de los demás que viceversa."

"¡Mierda, cállate!" Stan soltó una risita que le costó otro golpe.

Después de un rato de caminar, Stan se detuvo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Susurró Craig.

"Estamos en frente a la sección de noticias. Prepárate, porque en Torjum ésta era la sección más vigilada."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque son periodistas, a los criminales no les gusta que los delaten y no es poco común que quieran tomar venganza tras salir de prisión."

"Oh, ya veo." Suspiró. "Estoy listo."

"Yo igual." Stan empujó la puerta con su pie y avanzó.

Lo que encontraron allí fue desconcertante: todo el mundo se reía, hasta los guardias.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Preguntó Stan, aunque ya podía hacerse una idea cuando todos le miraron y se rieron más fuerte.

"Tú… Tú… ¡Jajajaja! ¡Tú eres el del video!"

_Oh, mierda._

"¡Dame tu autógrafo!" Se carcajeó una periodista desde su escritorio.

"¡Casi te viola un caballo, jajaja!"

"¡Más de uno, viejo! ¡Equis dé!"

"¡Me has quitado un 20% de mi estrés, si entiendes a lo que me refiero, brony!"

Craig hervía de rabia.

"¡¿Quién es el chico que hace del culo?! ¡Jajaja, pobrecito!"

"Es cierto, tenemos que saber quiénes son. ¿Cuánto quieren por darnos su identidad? ¡Para nosotros nadie debería ser anónimo!"

"¡No les vamos a enseñar ni mierd…!" Craig fue interrumpido por Stan.

"Técnicamente íbamos a hacerlo igual, pero ya que insisten… Quince mil kerraberlas."

"¡Hijo de puta!" Rugió Craig.

"Ah, verdad, no nos darán nada si ven quiénes somos. Entonces, nos quitaremos el disfraz si se van todos los guardias."

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué eso?" Preguntó otro periodista.

"¿Van a hacernos daño?"

"¡Deberíamos, porque se están riendo de n…!" Gritó Craig.

"No lo haremos, sólo vinimos a rectificar una información."

Los periodistas se miraron extrañados, pero terminaron accediendo.

"Si intentan algo extraño ya verán." Amenazó un guardia. "Estaremos justo detrás de la puerta."

"De acuerdo." Stan rodó los ojos, aunque no podía verse. Empezó a quitarse el disfraz, ante la mirada divertida de todos, pero dejó el rostro para el final. Cuando acabó, ya nadie tenía ni una pizca de diversión en el rostro. Una periodista iba a gritar, pero Stan le calló poniendo ambas manos en su cabeza. "No vamos a hacerles nada."

"Habla por ti, tarado."

"Estúpido, déjamelo a mí o nos meterás en peores problemas."

"¡Todo esto fue por tu culpa!"

"¡Yo no fui el que te envió un grupo de travestis a tu habitación!"

"¡Era una broma inocente, estúpido!"

"¡Inocente mi abuela!"

Disimuladamente, los periodistas sacaron sus celulares para grabar la pelea.

"¡Quiten sus cámaras de mierda!" Se quejó Craig.

"No, mejor, así tenemos evidencia." Se aclaró la garganta Stan. "Estimados periodistas, sabrán de lo que hice esta mañana y de lo que anuncié." Todos asintieron. "Bueno, les iba a informar que era una broma." Todos lo miraron atónitos. "Resulta que este individuo…" Señaló a Craig.

* * *

><p>"¿Así que todo era una broma?"<p>

"¿Todo para vengarte de otro portador?"

"Ajá." Afirmó Stan.

"¿Fuiste capaz de mentirle al mundo entero para algo tan infantil?"

"B-bueno, si lo dices de esa manera…"

"Es un Tucker, deberías haberte esperado esa clase de comportamiento, pero… ¿tú?"

"¡Hey!" Protestó Craig.

"Chicos, están haciendo un escándalo de esto, ¿no creen?" titubeó Stan.

"Eso deberíamos decirte a ti."

"¡Jamás en veinticinco años habíamos tenido que rectificar una sola noticia!"

"¡¿Tienes idea de cuánto prestigio nos quitarás?! Sobre todo porque nosotros los de Fuella somos los que tienen que rectificar la noticia. Tenemos que pagar los platos rotos."

"Llamaré al administrador del Foro Mundial."

"¡¿Qué?!" Se sobresaltó Marsh.

"Tiene que enterarse de estas cosas, con tu comportamiento no creo que deberías seguir siendo un moderador."

"Sí, qué inmaduro."

"Esperábamos más de ti, Stanley Marsh."

"Muchísimo más."

El rostro que Stan tenía ahora era similar al que hizo cuando Craig le mandó a los travestis. Épico.

"¡N-no pueden hacer esto! ¡Y-y-ya dije que me arrepentía!"

"La verdad es la primera vez que te oigo decir eso." Uno refutó.

"E igual no te serviría, ya te anularon la licencia." El periodista que llamó al Foro Mundial respondió.

"Stan Marsh, a partir de ahora quedas suspendido del Foro Mundial. Jamás podrás volver a ser moderador o cualquier cargo superior y cualquier información que nos proporciones será considerada deshonesta hasta dentro de diez años."

"¡P-p-pero…!"

"Sin peros, Stan Marsh. Eres inmaduro, deshonesto y encima un brony. No eres digno del cargo de moderador."

"¡No soy un brony!"

"Explica lo del disfraz de My Little Pony."

"¡My Little Pony es el show, el disfraz es de Rainbow Dash!"

"¿Ves? Brony con arena en la vagina."

"¡Que no soy brony, sólo soy culto!"

"Y repito: toda información que nos brindes será considerada deshonesta por diez años."

"¡AAAAGH, LOS VOY A…!"

"¡Guardias, sáquenlos de aquí!"

Pese a que los sacaron a patadas y eso no fue muy placentero porque los guardias usaban botas de acero, Craig no podía parar de reír.

Les lanzaron a sus hadas poco después, y tanto Kenny como Kyle estaban confundidos.

"¿Qué pasó, Stan?" Preguntó el hada rubia.

"Cállate."

"¿Qué pasó, Craig?" Preguntó Kyle, pero su portador no dejaba de reírse. Le tomó un buen rato calmarse, sólo para poder joder a Stan aún más.

"E… espero que hayan subido el vídeo de cuando te expulsan, tu cara, jaja, tu cara era la HOSTIA."

"Cállate, Tucker." Stan ni siquiera le miró. Seguía igual de enojado que hace poco.

"EL karma sí que es una perra, ¿no, Stan?"

"¡Que te calles!" Enseñó los dientes, pero Craig no se inmutó.

"Me duele el estómago de tanto reír… pfft, ¡jajajaja!" Estalló en risas.

"¡No será lo único que te duela, cabrón!" Se le abalanzó para golpearlo.

Los que estaban cerca de ellos sacaron sus celulares disimuladamente.

"¡Al carajo, ya son tres veces las que nos graban!" Rugió Stan, fastidiado. "¡Párenle, imbéciles!"

"Stan, necesitas ser otro veinte por ciento más cool, si sabes a lo que me refiero… Mírale el lado bueno, serás popular." Le dijo Craig, divertido. Stan empezó a zarandearlo. "¿Ves que la venganza no lleva a nada bueno? Creí que My Little Pony te lo había enseñado…" Todos menos Stan se rieron.

"¡CARAJO, QUE NO SOY BRONY!"

* * *

><p>Al final del día Stan y Craig ya eran protagonistas de tres vídeos virales. A Stan no le hacía tanta gracia, como podrán imaginar. Lo que tampoco le hacía gracia era tener que aún soportar la presencia de Craig a su lado, pues Tucker no se iría hasta que Stan le consiguiera a alguien con quién pelear para que Kyle se curara.<p>

El joven Tucker era un parásito, por decirlo suavemente. Si no lo estaba jodiendo por ser un 'brony de clóset', entonces estaba robando cosas y obligando a Stan a pagarlas.

Incluso se creyó con el derecho de escoger a qué posada irían, una con jacuzzi y otras mierdas que a Stan sólo le fastidiaban por el precio. Claro que no le concedió ese capricho y lo llevó a otra.

"Podríamos pelear ambos y así podrías dejar de joderme." Gruñó Stan, sentándose en su cama. Le había pagado su propia habitación a Craig para que no tuvieran que compartir una y que a su mellada reputación no se le añadieran los rumores de que él podría estar involucrado con _**ese individuo**_**.**

Individuo que, pese a ser altas horas de la noche, seguía en su habitación, quejándose de no poder ahora disfrutar de un buen baño en el jacuzzi de la otra posada.

"Nah, sería una victoria muy fácil."

"Tienes miedo de que te deje ganar." Refutó Stan.

"No es miedo, es certeza."

"¿Por qué mierda sigues aquí? Vete a tu cuarto, no te lo pagué por gusto."

"¿Por qué te enojó tanto que te sacaran del Foro? Digo, es un cargo y todo pero creí que tu principal propósito sería otro…" Le cambió de tema, la verdad lo había hecho para joderlo, pero Stan le respondió.

"Cuando entramos nos tenían miedo, pero cuando les conté la verdad sólo me regañaban como a un niño pequeño."

"Me imagino."

"Además… ¿recuerdas lo que te dije en Ciudad Torjum?"

"¿Que te encantaron los travestis?"

"Hijoputa…"

"Ok, sí lo recuerdo. Que a las hadas se les ocultan cosas y eso."

"Sólo siendo moderador podía enterarme de algunas."

"Oh."

"Quería ayudar a las hadas, sabes. Pero bueno, supongo que no es la única forma ser moderador."

Hubo un silencio.

"Si estás dormido te sacaré la mierda, lo juro." Se giró y lo encontró despierto, pero con una expresión pensativa. "¿Qué te pasa?"

"Me preguntaba… ¿cuál es el momento indicado para darle la píldora a Kyle?" El aludido, así como Kenny se había dormido hacía unas horas.

"Ah, bueno. Supongo que cuando de veras actúe como si estuviera enamorado de ti."

"Hasta ahora se ha controlado…"

"Porque está ciego, duh." Craig le fulminó con la mirada.

"Como sea, sabelotodo, me largo a mi cuarto."

"Gracias al cielo." Respondió Stan con exageración. Craig apretó la mandíbula, agarró a Kyle y se lo llevó a su propia habitación, que quedaba al costado de la de Marsh.

"¡Pero qué…!" Soltó al abrir la puerta y darse cuenta de que había alguien más. "¿Quién mierda eres?"

"¿Quién está allí, Craig?" Kyle despertó, igual de ciego.

"Vine a ver al líder de FEYRIS, pero creo que me equivoqué de cuarto." El extraño con máscara de Guy Fawkes se cruzó de brazos.

"Ah, vamos, no jodas, ya se anunció que era una broma." Craig chasqueó la lengua. "Ahora lárgate o…"

"¿O qué, me vencerás con tu hada ciega? Bitch, please." Expresó, divertido. Craig sintió su sangre hervir.

"No necesito a Kyle para sacarte a patadas, imbé—"

"¡Chúpame las bolas, yo no me voy de aquí!" Le interrumpió de nuevo, aún risueño, y se tumbó en la cama. Craig corrió a golpearlo, pero resbaló con un charco de agua que no había estado allí antes. Antes de que pudiera levantarse, él y Kyle fueron embestidos por un enorme chorro de agua que los lanzó fuera de la habitación.

"¡Dejen dormir, puta madre!" Stan abrió la puerta de su cuarto, enojado. Su enojo se disipó un poco al notar a Craig completamente empapado. "¿Qué…?"

"Debiste esperarnos, Stan Marsh." El enmascarado salió de la habitación, acompañado de su hada, que tenía una máscara similar.

"¿Anonymous? Agh, esperen un segundo, ¿qué mierda pasa aquí?" Se apretó el puente de la nariz en frustración.

"¡Eso mismo quisiera preguntar, estúpido!" Craig tosió, al igual que Kyle.

"Escúchanos, Stan Marsh. Nosotros no nos creemos ni un uno por ciento de lo que le dijiste a los periodistas mediocres del Foro. Y no nos agrada ni un dos por ciento que creas que pueda opacarnos con tu cuentito de 'uy sí quiero ayudar a las hadas, soy tan cool', cuando sabes que nosotros llevábamos haciendo lo mismo antes de que fuera cool!" Le apuntó con el dedo inquisitoriamente.

"Wow, ustedes sí que no toleran la competencia." Craig provocó.

"¡Cállate, idiota!" Stan se alteró. "Primero, lo que le dije a los periodistas es la puta verdad! No somos ni queremos ser competencia de ustedes. El nombre FEYRIS lo saqué mientras veía Steins;Gate, ¿de acuerdo? Yo no—"

"Si no son socios ni nada, ¿por qué le pagaste la habitación?" Su tono expresaba escepticismo.

"¿Hackearon el registro del hotel?"

"Podemos hackear hasta a tu madre. Ahora, responde." Craig se rió ante el insulto.

"Le pagué el cuarto porque es un maldito parásito, ¿ok? ¿Por qué no pueden creerme y dejarme dormir en paz?"

"¿Por qué nadie viene a ayudarnos, mejor dicho?" Craig dijo para sí mismo, notando que, pese a todo el escándalo, nadie salía a ver qué pasaba.

"Será porque creen que sólo quieres llamar la atención, como esta mañana."

"No tengo por qué seguir lidiando contigo, yo me—" Stan fue golpeado por otro chorro de agua.

"Por qué fundaste FEYRIS, Stan Marsh? ¿Fue porque no te aceptamos primero?"

"¡Nunca quise entrar! ¡Sólo quería ayudar a—!"

"Ah, conque no éramos lo suficientemente buenos para el gran Stan Marsh." Fingió estar ofendido. "Qué bueno que no vinimos sólo a charlar, vinimos a patearte el culo hasta que cierres FEYRIS o mueras, lo que pase primero." El hada enmascarada esta vez produjo una pequeña esfera de agua, que lanzó a una velocidad que dejó a Stan, Craig y Kenny perplejos. La bala de agua casi le da a Stan, de no ser que Kenny la desvió.

"¡Qué mierda…!" Jadeó Kenny. "Di algo, Stan!" Le dijo a su portador paralizado por la sorpresa.

"No entiendo, el agua es uno de los elementos más comunes aquí!" Stan respondió.

"No para un hada nivel veinte." El hada enmascarada volvió a lanzar otra bala.

"Creo que estás jodido, Marsh." Craig dijo.

"Tú no te libras, tú eres su cómplice." Una bala pasó cerca de Craig.

"¡Agh!" Craig se levantó como pudo, tomó a Kyle y sacó su cuchara del bolsillo. "¿Cómo mierda la hacía más grande?" Intentó recordar, pero la ansiedad se lo impedía. "¡Adiós, Stan!" Empujó al enmascarado y salió corriendo del pasillo. Stan le siguió, aprovechando que su atacante cayó al piso.

"¡¿Qué hacemos?!"

"¡Dime cómo agrandar esta mierda!" Señaló la cuchara.

"Ponla frente tuyo y haz con tu mano libre como si apretaras algo, pero invertido." Dijo a tal velocidad que fue un milagro que Craig entendiera a la primera.

La cuchara volvió a su ridículo tamaño y para entonces, el miembro de Anonymous los había alcanzado.

"¡¿Y si simplemente le dices que cerrarás FEYRIS?!" propuso Craig, protegiéndose como podía con la cuchara.

"¡Uno, no puedo cerrar algo que no existe, y dos, este idiota no es alguien con quien quiera razonar!"

"¡Ya te dije que no me metas en tus mierdas, Marsh, arregla esto!"

"Si lo vencemos tu hada podrá curarse!"

"Hey, qué sucede aquí?!" El tendero subió a ver la razón de tantos gritos, pero al ver a Marsh y a Tucker involucrados, se calmó un poco. "Sólo… no destruyan nada, ¿ok? O llamaré a la policía." Dicho esto, se retiró, cansado. El enmascarado le enseñó el dedo pulgar, mientras los otros dos le sacaron el del medio.

"Viejo gordo de mierda." Resopló Craig, antes de que el enmascarado volviese a atacarle con un cuchillo. Craig lo bloqueó con el mango de la cuchara. "¡Ocúpate del hada!" Le ordenó a Stan.

"¡Hey, eso es trampa!" Protestó el enmascarado.

"¡Tú tienes hada nivel… Agh, vete a la mierda!" Gruñó Stan, ofendido. Kenny se acercó al hada enmascarada y empezó a gritar, a lo que el hada paró de lanzarle balas y se cubrió los oídos.

Stan quiso aprovechar para noquear al hada anónima, pero esta reacciono al instante y esquivo su ataque. Stan y Kenny fueron embestidos por un chorro de agua.

Craig recibió un corte en su mano y soltó la cuchara. El extraño intentó golpearle, pero Craig no se lo permitió al darle un puñetazo con la mano que no estaba herida, dejándolo en el piso.

"Te dije que no necesitaba a Kyle para vencerte... Un momento... Dónde está Kyle?!" Notó la ausencia de su hada y se alteró.

"Que importa, aún tenemos que..." La voz de Stan se apagó al notar que el agua que había bajo sus pies estaba subiendo. El hada que la podía controlar había creado una enorme ola que no tardo en golpear a todos los presentes. Cuando Stan y los demás intentaron levantarse, el agua volvió a golpearlos, esta vez desde la dirección contraria.

El hada iba a impactarlos por tercera vez, pero se sorprendió cuando el agua que había detrás de él no se movía. Cuando se giró, pese a que su máscara lo ocultaba, quedó boquiabierta.

"Que mier..."

La gigantesca ola estaba congelada.

El hada, perpleja, acudió a tocarla para hacerla agua de nuevo, pero mientras ponía sus manos sobre ellas, el hielo se resquebrajó y un pequeño puño le impacto en la máscara.

"¡Le di! ¡¿Craig, me viste?!" Exclamo Kyle, mirando a todas partes, sintiendo que su visión regresaba. Sin embargo, eso no le alegró mucho cuando comprobó que él era el único ser consciente en el pasillo.

El miembro de Anonymous fue el último en despertarse y lo que le esperaba al abrir los ojos fue un Craig y Stan muy enojados, este último tenía a su hada bien sujeta por las alas, lo cual la desesperaba.

"Le dirás a tu gente que FEYRIS no existe y que se metan su incredulidad por el culo." Stan gruñó.

"Y yo quiero ver que hay bajo tu mascara" Dijo Craig, con un brillo curioso en sus ojos. Sin siquiera esperar a que le dieran permiso, sujeto la máscara, la jaló, pero la soltó, haciendo que le impactara en el rostro. "Jajaja, ¡apuesto a que estabas asustado!" Se rió.

"Eso fue inmaduro." Señaló Stan.

"Tu ni hables, baneado del foro." Craig le enseñó el dedo medio.

"Craig, no me viste recuperar mi vista." Kyle hizo un puchero.

"Si, que lastima." Dijo con sarcasmo. "Lo importante es que la recuperaste."

"¿No crees que es genial?" Kyle se posó en su hombro. "Me escapé usando solo mi audición, y luego cuando oí que la ola se me acercaba, no sé cómo lo hice, pero la congelé! Y luego intente tocarla para poder ver si habia una salida, pero senti a la otra hada tocarla y supe que era mi oportunidad! A que no soy genial, Craig?!"

"Fantástico." Craig le dedicó una sonrisa, intentando ignorar el hecho de que su hada 'se escapó'. Los ojos de Kyle brillaron y se abrazó a su cuello. "Me ahorcas, Kyle." Soltó Craig, ante la increíble fuerza del hada.

"Oh. ¡Lo siento!" Craig se encogió de hombros.

"No importa." Bostezo. "Dejemos al brony otaku y vamos a dormir, ¿bien? Aunque antes creo que necesito una ducha y secarme..." Miro a Stan y le sacó el dedo medio.

"Hey, ¿qué te pasa?" Protestó Stan ante tanto maltrato.

"Que te quede claro, Marsh, ¡nunca más me metas en tus mierdas!" Cerró la puerta de su habitación.

Esa noche, Craig tuvo como pesadilla cuando el caballo lascivo los perseguía a él y a Stan.

_Puto Stan._

* * *

><p><strong>¡Muchas gracias por leer! Estoy de buen humor, mientras escribía las últimas partes de este capítulo en mi celular mientras veía la entrega de los Oscar (multitasking hehe) vi que ganó Jared Leto! –Suelta corazoncitos- ;w; Ya se imaginan qué cosas de internet habían en este capítulo. Diría que lamento la tardanza, pero siento que esta historia se me hace eterna ;u; Me es difícil escribirlo, pero debo superarlo. Sólo es cosa de planificación, no?<strong>

**Ted: Admitámoslo, con la trama que le has puesto esto puede salir más largo que Naruto.**

**Klaus: ;w; Jódete Ted. Hasta la próxima! En mi país aún es 2 de marzo y faltan algunas horas para que acabe, así que muajajaja! Lo logré! –pose de victoria- (?)**

**Reviews? ;u;**


End file.
